Ties of Friendship
by Mikigotagun
Summary: A crazy ass story full of humor, love, happiness, attempted rape, murder, attempted suicide, death and getting through it all with the help of friends.
1. Chapter 1

AN: YAY! I finally GOT ANOTHER COMPUTER! This story my daughter Here Kitty Kitty Kitty collaborated on. She's also into Bleach so we incorporated the Visoreds into this story they have no hollow powers their just regular teenagers that kick ass. If you get through the first six chapters of the building story line and humorous comedy it gets really crazy and deep.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Miki: "My gosh I have to think like Shinji and Edward now? Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

Edward: "Oh I feel for you"

Kitty: "Yes and everything in this story we tried"

Miki: "Yes in real life she smacked me in the face with a flip flop"

Shinji: "NO I CAN'T HANDLE ANOTHER HIYORI!" *Ducks under chair*

Edward: "I think Shinji's scarred for life" *Laughs hysterically till flip flop hits him across the face and he falls on floor*

Miki: "EDWARD! Get your ass back on the chair. If I can take it you can."

Edward: "Imma skin me a pussy" *Stands up holding his head*

Kitty: "That sounds totally wrong Ed you're disgusting!"

Edward: *Throws hands in front of him* "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Shinji: "You walked right into that one idiot"

Miki: "Alright ENOUGH now you two" *Points to Ed and Shinji then her head* "Back in my head so we can do this"

Ties of Friendship

Edward awoke to the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over and threw his arm towards the nightstand trying to reach it and knocking everything to the floor he hit the snooze button.

"I'm gonna kill Winry for ever inventing that." Throwing the covers back over his head he rolled over.

"Edward!" Winry pushed the door open, "Come on were going to be late."

"Ahhh, Go away." He told her while shoving a pillow on his head she shut the door as he heard her yell.

"GRANNY ED WON'T GET UP AGAIN GET THE PITCHER OF COLD WATER!"

_Why does she always have to do that doesn't she know I was up till three a.m. studying for a criminology exam?_ He began to doze off again and was just about in REM sleep when his door flew open.

"BROTHER! HAVE YOU SEEN MY NOTEBOOK?" Al yelled frantically looking around. Edward sat up in bed startled by the door flying open.

"NO I HAVENT NOW CAN YOU GET OUT!" He threw a pillow at Al as he shut the door.

"AHHHH, I HATE MORNINGS!" he slammed back down into bed.

Pinako walked to his door and pushed it open, "Ed how late were you up last night?" she said puffing her pipe.

Edward scratched his head, "Till three a.m. Granny."

"And your first class is at what time?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He sat up, "It's at ten a.m. but I have to go see the colonel this morning." He pushed the covers aside and turned and placed his feet on the floor. Edward hated this whole college thing but Mustang had made a deal with him. If he got an education he would put him in the department of investigations.

After they had defeated father he and Al had lived with Pinako and WInry for two years. Then they had decided to travel to learn more about alchemy. Al had gone East and Edward went West before Edward left he semi proposed to Winry but when he returned a year later they both decided that they wanted to get their lives together before they made that kind of commitment to each other. Al had come back the same year a few months after Edward and they all decided they wanted to go to college. Edward wanted a good job to be able to support Winry and if they had children. So Granny Pinako with the help of Colonel Mustang sold the Rockbell house and moved them to Central and opened her own automail shop where Winry worked also. Edward and Winry were now twenty one and sophomores in college. Al was a year behind them as a freshman at twenty.

No one at college knew about Edward and Winry's arrangement and they didn't think it was anyone's business. They had made an agreement not to date anyone else because they had such a unique relationship since they were younger everyone just thought Edward and Al were WInry's step brothers.

Freshman year Edward had made friends with a crazy, quiet, lanky, blonde guy with a Dutch-boy haircut. He wore golf cleats and he liked pattern ties. His name was Shinji Hirako and he and his band of misfits lived at a halfway house for troubled teens ran by a man named Hachigen Ushudo. He was a very quiet man that thought these children were just misunderstood. Shinji was the only one Edward ever told about him and Winry that was because Shinji asked him if he would care if he asked his sister out. Shinji and all the kids at the halfway house were very skilled martial artists and skilled with swords. Edward had gotten Shinji through chemistry freshman year and Shinji told Edward he owed him big so anything Edward wanted even if it was to make someone disappear all he had to do was ask. Edward thought he was joking so he told him he'd hold him to it till senior year.

Shinji hung out with Hiyori Sarugaki, a feisty, short blond girl with pig tails. She loved to call people dumbasses and idiots but her favorite pass time was kicking Shinji in the face or slapping him with her flip flop. Most girls she didn't like had disappeared and were never seen again. She reminded Edward of himself when he was younger when someone would talk about his height. But he hadn't escaped her occasional flip flop to the face either. More or less if you hung out with Shinji you had to take Hiyori too.

There was Lisa Yadomaru she liked porn and swimsuit magazines. She didn't talk much and with her long dark hair and glasses people thought she was brilliant they'd never suspect that under that image she was a pervert.

But no more a pervert than Mashiro Kuna the green haired girl that couldn't keep her hands off herself. People in class would hear strange noises from the back row and were afraid to turn around to see what part of herself she was groping at that time. Yes they were a strange bunch with dysfunctional problems.

There was also Anneke Kashmir, the Wire alchemist that Edward met in his criminology class. She was a state alchemist working her way through school to get into the same department of investigations Edward was trying for, and he had found out she was his old friend Hienkel's niece. She had long brown hair she wore in ponytails. She and Edward had been partners in class for the first week of school they had to profile each other. They found out a lot about each other and became good friends. Edward called her Niki for short, she had some serious grandma issues, anxiety, and paranoia to go with her fascination with owls.

Edward walked into Mustangs office that morning, "Hey Colonel." he said flopping onto the couch in his office.

"Well Edward I hear you have a criminology profile exam today. So how's that going?" He smirked.

Edward raised an eyebrow at him, "Well let's see you're an overbearing asshole with a God complex and you want the most powerful job in Amestris." Edward looked at Hawkeye and she grinned, "How's that?" Edward tapped his forehead, "Oh wait everyone already knows that."

Hawkeye looked at Mustang, "You walked right into that one sir."

"Yes I suppose I did." Mustang frowned.

Edward smiled, "I have more."

"No..No that's quite enough." Mustang walked around his desk, "You know you have to ace this exam Edward?"

"Don't worry I got it." Edward stood up, "Is that all? Can I go now? I have to get Al and Winry to school then I'm going to catch some winks before class."

"That's it I'll see you after school when you come to work." Mustang waved him off and Edward hated when he did that it was like being waved off by fuck off. He had been working for Mustang since he got back. He filed, did reports, got Mustang lunch when he didn't piss Edward off enough to spit in it. Sometimes Mustang sent him out for the occasional ass kicking on someone.

Edward walked out the door and started down the hall, "HEY EDWARD!" He turned around to see Niki running towards him, "Can I get a ride to school?"

"Yeah come on." he said wishing this day would be over soon.

When they got to the car she jumped in the backseat with Al. As Edward drove down the road he looked over at Winry and she smiled at him. He couldn't believe she had actually accepted the shabby proposal he gave her that day at the train station. They hadn't even shared a real kiss but their bond to each other was different from most people. She knew he loved her and he knew the same and that was all that mattered. Winry knew her and Edward were made for each other since she was a girl and she knew someday she would marry him even if he was unconscious when it happened.

They got to the school and he parked the car as everyone got out he put his hand on Winry's shoulder, "Can you come get me about 9:45? I'm going to try to catch some sleep here."

She touched his hand softly, "Sure" she smiled. They shared the most precious moments with just a look or a touch. She wondered if she would ever feel his lips on hers because he wasn't one to really show his emotions and she had always understood that.

He laid across the seat and dozed off only to be awoken in a couple of hours by her pounding frantically on the window. She was very nervous and she had a terrified look in her eyes. That's when he saw the four guys standing at the edge of the parking lot staring at his car pointing and making rude comments.

"HEY BABY SHOW US THE MERCHANDISE YOU GOT UNDER THAT SKIRT!" as they did cat calls at her.

He opened the door and she got in and Edward felt his blood began to boil at the sight of her being unsettled, "What the hell did they do Winry?" he asked through gritted teeth wanting to get out and kick the shit out of them as he glared at them.

One guy hit the other ones shoulder and they turned around and walked towards the school. Shinji walked up and knocked on Edward's window and Edward rolled it down.

"Hey Ed are you going to class?" he smiled then noticed Edwards demeanor and he knew something wasn't right.

"Yeah." he looked at Shinji, "What do you know about those guys?" he pointed to them.

Shinji shrugged his shoulders, "I know they're real assholes. They got accused of raping some girl last semester and got off."

Edward fist tightened he didn't like this one bit he was worried that now they had set their sights on Winry, "Hey Shinji where's Hiyori?"

"DOWN HERE DUMBASS!" she yelled as she smacked him with her flip flop.

"SHIT HIYORI!" Edward yelled holding his face and instead of sending the whole conversation into a screaming match he calmed himself because right now he needed her help, "Can you do me a favor?" he asked still rubbing his cheek.

She got a curious look, "I don't know it depends." She smiled with a gleam in her eyes, "Do I get to kick someone's ass?"

He knew she was the one for the job, "Possibly." he smiled, "Can you walk Winry to her classes on the other side of campus?" He pointed to the guys, "And if those guys bug her then you can kick their asses."

She put her hands on her hips, "I'm no babysitter."

"Pleeease! I'll pay you." Edward smiled a big smile at her.

"Edward I don't need a body guard." Winry protested.

He gave her a stern look, "Listen Winry I'm not taking any chances especially if they were accused of rape."

Hiyori's eyes widened, "RAPE?" she turned her head, "Those bastards." She looked at Winry knowing she couldn't fight off four guys, "Alright I'll do it."

"Thanks." Edward told her then turned to Winry, "When you're done with those classes I'll walk you to your other ones."

Winry felt like such an idiot having to be walked to her classes but then she didn't want those guys touching her again. She hadn't told Edward that they had cornered her before the parking lot and surrounded her and one of them had grabbed her ass. She knew Edward would kill them all and right now he had three major exams coming up he had to concentrate on.

Winry got finished with her classes and Hiyori walked her back to the other side of campus. She looked at the small girl who walked like a truck driver, "Thanks Hiyori I haven't told Edward yet that one of those guys grabbed my ass today."

"WHAT! You need to tell him." Hiyori told her as she turned and glared over her shoulder at the four guys following them.

"NO! Because he can't afford to think about things like that right now." Winry smiled as Edward walked out of his class and walked up to them.

"How much Hiyori?" Edward asked digging into his pocket.

Hiyori remembered what Winry had just told her and got frustrated, "Today's on the house" then she turned and stomped off. Edward wondered what was up with her.

He and Winry walked to the parking lot where Al and Niki met them. Edward looked at NIki, "I suppose you need a ride to work?"

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "If you don't mind?" she said throwing her backpack in the back seat.

"No….Get in" Edward said trying to find his keys, "I have to drop these two off at home first." He got in and started the car as they drove off Winry saw those four guys and they made a lude gesture at her. She looked over to see if Edward saw it and thank God he didn't. She wondered what she was going to do. She couldn't go through school with a body guard all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: We are bringing back some characters from my other story I long to go home because they are based on actual people I know that wanted to make their own characters in this story. Anneke Kashmir is based on my daughter again she is her creation. This story is going to be full of love, happiness, attempted rape, murder, attempted suicide, death, conspiracy and a lot of crazy ass humor and the ties of friendship. So let's see if we can pull it off.

Ties of friendship Chap.2

Later that night after Edward got home he was in his room doing his homework when Winry knocked on his door "Edward, are you busy?"

"No come in" he told her looking up from his notebook as he sat cross legged on the bed. She walked over and laid on her stomach at the end of his bed.

"Can you help me with this chemistry? I just don't get it." He looked up and smiled at her.

"Sure sit up here." She sat up and sat across from him as he tried to explain Lavoisiers work "Metals combine with oxygen to give metal oxides and calces." He noticed the confused look on her face so he grabbed a piece of paper and started writing and talking "Copper at 63.5 gm + Oxygen at 16 gm gives you Copper Oxide at 79.5 gm." Winry just stared at him he was like a chemistry God as he smiled at her "Let's try another one Carbon combines with Oxygen to give gaseous Carbon dioxide" he wrote out "Carbon at 6 gm + Oxygen at 16 gm gives you Carbon dioxide at 22 gm." She stared blankly at him.

"Edward this stuff comes so easy to you" she sat there and stared at the paper he handed her.

"His work established that matter is neither created nor destroyed, merely changed in form, in a chemical reaction." He just loved to talk about anything that was close to alchemy even though he couldn't do alchemy anymore he still stayed on top of studying it.

He went back to writing in his notebook then he stopped noticing she was still sitting there "Is something wrong Winry?" he asked looking up at her.

She looked down and her hair fell forward "Edward how come you've never kissed me?"

He was caught off guard by the question "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you want to kiss me? She asked lifting her head to look at him "I mean we are somewhat engaged so shouldn't we have at least kissed once by now."

He felt butterflies form in his stomach "I-I guess I never really thought about it" he put his pencil down and leaned forward "Do you want me to?"

She reached her hand up to his face and ran her fingers down his jaw line "Edward will you kiss me already.'

He was a little nervous because he had never kissed a girl before "O…okay" he leaned his face closer to hers and they stared into each other's eyes for a second then he closed his eyes and leaned in and his lips finally met hers for the very first time. She closed her eyes to savor his soft warm lips as he parted his she did the same and his tongue slid into her mouth. She dropped the paper he had handed her moments before that and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached out and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to ravish every part of her mouth and he knew he had to stop as he leaned back slowly and opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Your beautiful" he told her in a soft voice as he reached up and moved her bangs out of those gorgeous blue eyes he loved so much "Promise me you'll be careful at school Winry."

She didn't want to let him go "I will Edward." He gave her another peck on the lips "That kiss was everything I thought it would be." She said letting go of him.

"Yeah I would have to say I would like to do it again" his cheeks turned a little pink as he sat back some "You better go before I change my mind on when I want to do it again." He grinned.

"Uh….Yeah" she said blushing a deep red in her cheeks as she turned to find the paper she dropped a minute ago. Edward bent down from the bed and picked it up off the floor and held it out to her. She took it and as she did he ran his finger across her hand and it sent a hot wave through her body as he touched her. She gathered her thoughts and smiled at him as she turned to leave she stopped at the door "Goodnight alchemy freak."

He looked up and smiled at her "Goodnight gear head."

She walked to her room, went in and shut the door and leaned against it. As she raised her hand to her lips and ran her finger over them she thought about the day when she would give herself to Edward. He was the only person she had ever wanted. They had a rough relationship through the years but she always knew he was the one for her.

Edward couldn't concentrate after she left he pushed his books aside and laid on the bed. He began to think about all the things he had been through in his life and Winry had always been there even when he shut her out. _'I never really thought about all the hell I put her through all those years with worry. But she has always stood by me in the best and worst situations.' _He realized he was more in love with her then he knew and that first kiss they just shared only proved it because he couldn't focus on anything except that right now. He laid there a while as he thought about what their life was going to be like when he would finally make her his as he fell asleep.

Hiyori walked into the study "Shinji I followed those guys who were bugging Edward's sister tonight and I would have to say they're real assholes."

Shinji was intrigued "Reeeeally."

"Yeah, you know I think Edward's a real pain in the ass but he is actually a good guy." Hiyori smiled.

Lisa looked up from her book of swimsuit models "Yeah Shinji he's a straight up guy probably one of the best friends you ever had."

Shinji shook his head "Yeah I know."

Hiyori was tired of the mushy stuff as she took her flip flop off and smacked him upside the head "LISTEN UP DUMBASS!" she pointed her finger at him "Since I don't want this screwed up I've decided to keep an eye on the dim witted blonde." Hiyori had her own ulterior motive for keeping an eye on Winry "So tell Edward not to worry." Then she kicked him in the face.

"AHHH! HIYORI ONE DAY YOUR REALLY GOING TO HURT ME" he yelled groveling on the ground.

"Shut up you idiot if I wanted to hurt you" she glared at him "You'd be dead" she ran off laughing.

Lisa walked over to help Shinji up "She's really not all there is she?"

Holding his face Shinji turned to Lisa "She's just got so built up hostility" he smiled.

Lisa grabbed her magazine "I think Edward is in for some real trouble with these guys Shinji."

He grabbed a towel and wiped the blood from his nose "Well then we'll have to keep a close eye on him."

The next day started off with a bang literally. Shinji and Edward were lab partners in chemistry and Hiyori and Niki were partners. As they all stood around and began their experiments Shinji grabbed the sulfuric acid to drop into the beaker of water. Edward had turned around to help the girls and when he turned back around he saw Shinji with a crazy ass look on his face and a gleam in his eye holding too much sulfuric acid over the beaker.

"AHHHH! What are you doing?" Edward yelled as his eyes widened he knew as soon as that much sulfuric acid hit the water the place was going to blow "RUUUUUUUNNNN!" He yelled to everyone as he turned around and ran by Hiyori grabbing her by the pigtail and running by Niki grabbing her by the back of her shirt.

Both girls dragging behind him yelled "Where are we going?"

Edward dove "OUT THE WINDOW!" with both girls as a loud explosion happened and smoke billowed out of the window.

Edward stood up rubbing his head with his hand "CRAP! THAT IDIOT ALMOST KILLED US!" he looked up to see Niki fall out of the tree she had landed in.

"What the hell was that?" She growled.

"That was Shinji not following directions" Edward explained.

Hiyori jumped up with twigs sticking out of her hair and scowled "I'll kill him" she _stomp stomp stomp_ed back towards the building.

As they entered the lab Shinji was still standing in the same spot. His blonde Dutch-boy haircut blown backwards, now black from the explosion. He still had that crazy ass grin still on his face but with a few teeth missing.

Hiyori walked up and kicked him in the face "WHAT THE HELL? YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE EXPLOSIONS!" he flew against the wall and slid down.

Both Edward and Niki flinched "OOOOO" Edward looked around at all the damage luckily the other kids all ran when he yelled except the few who were licking their wounds in the corner.

"YOU GUYS! I want to see you in my office soon." The teacher said walking back in the classroom missing half his head of hair.

Edward's head dropped "Yes Sir" He knew he should have kept an eye on Shinji but that was his fault. He walked over and helped Shinji off the ground.

"Ahh" Shinji said standing up as his hair fell back into his Dutch-boy haircut "Why does she always have to kick me in the face?"

Edward laughed "Probably the same reason Winry feels the urge to smack me with a wrench." He started dusting Shinji off.

"Well looks like class is over, should we go take our punishment now?" They all nodded in agreement as they walked to the teacher's office.

Well as luck had it the teacher only punished Shinji he got two days detention for not following directions.

Hiyori looked up as they walked down the hall "Gotta go your sister's getting out of class and we wouldn't want her to run into those guys." She punched Shinji again and ran down the hall cackling with laughter.

"What's up with her?" Edward asked handing Shinji a napkin for his bleeding nose "Why is she so gung ho on helping now?" He cocked his head to the side "And why does she think Winry's my sister?"

"I don't know but I know she's got another reason for helping. As for the sister thing I thought she was your sister at first." Shinji then smiled a devious smile "And she gets to kick ass on someone besides me."

Edward realized what he said "Oooo."

Niki went to turn the corner "Bye guys I have gym now I'll see you later."

They both waved "Bye Niki" as they continued to walk to their next class. Edward thought to himself '_Well since there's no chem lab now Winry will probably be in study hall this period_.' He liked that idea better because it was down the hall from his next class and he could meet up with her faster. He still kept thinking about that kiss last night and he knew he definitely wanted to kiss her again. '_Uhhh, why do I let my mind wonder to things like that when I know I can't do it here?' Why are we still hiding this relationship? I don't want to hide it anymore. I want to be able to hold her hand or kiss her when I want to. We're going to have to talk about this later_.' He walked into the door frame because he was in such heavy thought.

Shinji looked at him "Are you okay? You seem a million miles away."

Edward grabbed his head "Daaaamn" He whined "Yeah I guess."

After class let out Shinji and Edward walked down the hall. Edward was going to pick Winry up from study hall and Shinji wanted to find Hiyori before she ended up killing someone.

As they turned the corner an obscene sight caught their eyes. Leo Hartman the leader of the four guys bothering Winry was making a gesture with his hand of bobbing something in front of his crotch "HEEEY GUYS LOOK, THE MIDGET GIRL WITH THE PIG TAILS IS JUST THE RIGHT HEIGHT." They surrounded the girls.

Edward's amber eyes widened and Shinji tensed up next to him. But both of them moved to the side as Hiyori jumped in the air and caught Jason Sall in the face with her foot and sent him flying in between them.

Del'Quan White pushed Winry into the locker "Bitch" as she slid down. Edward felt every muscle in his body tighten. Then the wrench came out of her purse and she cracked Del'Quan in the head and sent him to the ground.

Hiyori grabbed Leo Hartman by the ball sack "Let's see if you're a real ginger" she said through gritted teeth because he was a red head.

Winry cracked her wrench again on Alex Walston's head by backhand "SHIT!" he yelled grabbing his head and turning to run as his friend Leo screamed in agony with Hiyori's hand clinched around his genitals.

Edward and Shinji ran up and Winry swung on Edward backwards not knowing it was him. He ducked and grabbed her arm as she turned around "WINRY! It's me" she had a tear rolling down her cheek as she dropped the wrench and threw her arms around his neck.

Shinji was trying to pry Hiyori's fingers from Leo's ball sack and her reply was "YOU'RE LUCKY NEXT TIME I'LL CUT THEM OFF GINGERBREAD MAN. NOW RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN." Leo began to run down the hall.

Shinji threw his arm in the air "Yeah run bitches." Hiyori grabbed him by the front of the shirt and head butted him "What the hell Shinji? I saw you standing there."

Winry let go of Edward and stepped back as she yelled "ARE YOUR EYES JUST USELESS HOLES SITTING ON YOUR FACE?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Edward yelled back.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HELP?" she yelled and he could tell she was scared and pissed off all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her it was okay but instead she cracked him in the head with a wrench "NEXT TIME I WOULD APRECIATE SOME HELP!"

As he rolled on the ground holding his head "I thought you had it under control." He looked up "DAAAAMN WINRY!"

Hiyori and Shinji just stared at them as Winry breathed heavily standing over Edward and him groveling on the ground.

Niki walked up "Hey I saw what happened" She looked at Shinji with his bloody nose and Edward on the ground with a huge lump on his head "Do you guys want the number for the battered women's shelter?" Hiyori and Winry turned and walked off. Hiyori respected Winry now and she thought she swung a mean wrench.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright let's see what happens next in our story. It seems like Ed is finally starting to realize his feelings for Winry.

Ties of friendship Chap.3

Later that day Shinji and Edward were minding their own business at their lockers. Shinji was head first in his digging around looking for something. Edward turned around just at the time Leo Hartman kicked Shinji in the ass sending him farther into his locker and hitting his head on the other side "Look what your bitch girlfriends did to us."

Del'Quan thought he would be smart and swipe Edward's feet out from under him. But when his foot connected with Edwards left leg he screeched in pain and fell to the ground holding his foot.

"Oh yeah" Edward smiled "You don't know I have an automail leg" Del'Quan groveled on the ground yelling Edward broke his foot.

Shinji threw a back kick that sent Leo flying through the air and into the wall as he pulled his head out of his locker and stood up "Hiyori's not my girlfriend you idiot."

Edward grabbed Alex by the front of the shirt and spun him around against the locker and pulling his fist back to hit him he heard.

"FULLMETAL!" Mustang's voice said sternly and Edward turned to face him.

"Colonel what are you doing here?" Edward said surprised to see him.

He crossed his arms over his chest "It seems someone blew up the chem lab and two military people were present" he cocked an eyebrow at Edward "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Edward let go of Alex "He did it" he pointed to Shinji.

"So you didn't blow it up?" Mustang wondered why the dean said Edward had done it unless they wanted the military to pay for it.

"NO! I'm better at chemistry than that" Edward got annoyed that he would even think that.

"Where's Anneke Kashmir? I hear she was there too." Mustang scanned the halls then he looked at the four guys standing there staring blankly at them "I think it would be in your best interest to leave now."

All four scrambled to their feet and ran down the hall as Alex turned to Leo while running "You fuckhead he's in the military."

"That's good to know" Leo smiled a devious smile.

Mustang turned to Shinji and stuck his hand out "Colonel Roy Mustang and you are?"

"Shinji" He smiled his missing tooth smile "Shinji Hirako" He stuck his hand out and took Mustang's.

"Well then let's go clear this situation up" Mustang said turning around "Oh, Ed who were those guys."

"Just some guys that have been harassing Winry and Hiyori, But the girls handed them their asses earlier so I guess they thought they'd try us out next." Edward smiled.

"Well try not to get into too much trouble, alright?" Mustang said walking confidently down the hall with Hawkeye, Edward and Shinji following him.

After school everyone meet at the car in the parking lot. Edward was looking around for Al because he was late. Al finally walked up and Edward noticed the shiner his brother had and his clothes were in disarray.

"What the hell happened Al?" Edward ran up to him.

"I took out two of them with alchemy before the other one punched me." Al looked at his brother "They wanted to send a message to you."

"Those bastards I'm going to beat the crap out of them." Edward gritted his teeth and clinched his fist.

"NO! Brother they found out you're in the military and that's what they want you to do. Then you'll get in trouble so let it go Ed. Like I said I messed two of them up pretty good." Al smiled at his brother and Edward grinned as he put his arm around Al's shoulder and walked him to the car.

They got to the house and walked in and Pinako looked at Al "Al what happened to your eye?" Edward walked over and grabbed a steak from the refrigerator and put it on Al's eye.

"He'll be fine Granny and anyway he took down two out of four." Edward gave her a thumbs up.

Winry felt like this was all her fault first Edward and Shinji and now Al. She knew these guys weren't going to give up very easily and now she was really getting scared.

Pinako smiled puffing her pipe "Good job Al but try not to get kicked out of school."

"Yes ma'am" Al grabbed the steak as Edward let it go. He began to walk down the hall to his room and Winry followed him.

"Ed" she said softly.

"Not now Winry I'm going to take a shower." Edward said walking through his bedroom door and shutting it on her. He didn't mean to but he was so pissed at those guys he wanted to beat the crap out of them. He really didn't realize he'd shut her out again. As he let the water fall on his face he thought there had to be a way to stop these guys. Then he realized what he had done shutting the door on her face "Daaaamn!" ' _I'm such an idiot I'm acting like I'm fifteen again, CRAP! Now I have to go talk to her.' _ He washed the conditioner out of his hair and turned the shower off. He got out and dried off throwing his pants on and towel drying his hair he opened the bathroom door to see her sitting on the edge of his bed.

She looked at him as he opened the door and sucked the breath back in her mouth. The site of him standing there in just pants, no shirt and wet hair sent a shot of electricity through her body. She really hadn't realized how much he'd grown up till now.

"Winry?" he lowered his eyes "I did it again didn't I? I shut you out." He looked back at her then walked over to her and bending down in front of her "I'm sorry."

"No Edward I'm sorry about all of this. If it wasn't for me none of this would be happening." She lowered her head.

He reached up with his hand and pulled her chin up "This is not your fault Winry" He leaned his face in and kissed her lips and leaning back "Winry I want to talk to you about something" he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved forward on his knees in between hers "I really enjoy kissing you" he smiled a shy smile.

She smiled as her cheeks turned pink "I enjoy you kissing me too Ed. What took you so long?" She put her hand on his shoulder and ran it down his arm.

"Stupidity I guess" he looked directly into her eyes "I don't want to hide this relationship anymore. I want to be able to touch you or kiss you when I want to."

"But I thought-" He cut her off.

"It was a stupid agreement Winry. We should have got married when I got back." He leaned over to his nightstand and opened the drawer pulling out a small box "I finally saved enough money to buy you this" he opened the box and presented her with an engagement ring "I know it's not much but-"

He was silenced by her lips meeting his and her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him closer. He leaned over and placed the box on the nightstand as he leaned closer into her and wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pushed her gently back on the bed. She couldn't believe he was actually ready to make her his wife. He was going to be hers finally she had waited so long sometimes thinking he'd never love her because he was always busy trying to do everything that came along. She wanted him to take her right then all she wanted was for them to get on with their lives. His damp hair touching her face as he laid over her and kissed her was the only thing she wanted to feel for the rest of her life.

Edward began to run his hand up and down her waist as he continued to kiss her she ran her hands up and down his back. Her touch was the only touch he had ever felt on his body and he wanted it to be the only touch he'd ever feel. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with her with everything going on it just made him realize it more. He rolled to his side taking her with him as he laid on his back and she laid on top of him.

"Winry" he looked up at her and moved her hair over her shoulder "I don't ever want to lose you."

She kissed his lips softly "You won't Edward" then she kissed him again as they began a passionate make out session. Edward wanted her so bad but he had waited this long and he was going to wait till they were married. He pushed her back some "Winry we have to stop I really don't know how much self-control I have left."

She didn't care by this point "Edward I want you to have me" she told him kissing his neck as he rolled his eyes back into his head "Don't you want me Ed?"

"Yeeeess" he whispered out in a long breath "I would love too."

He pushed her gently up and stared at her "But I want to wait till were married that way your completely mine."

She sat back and knew he was right all she ever wanted was to be his and why spoil a long awaited union with on frivolous night of out of control sex.

He had no self-control left as she rolled off him and laid next to him on the bed "I understand" she smiled "Your old fashioned Edward."

"I guess" he smiled "I want the whole package not just half anyway, if it's not any good you can't back out."

She laughed and grabbed a pillow and hit him with it "I see" he grabbed another pillow and hit her.

"Why you" he tackled her to the bed and she looked into those amber eyes of his "I just want it to be special Winry" she understood what he was saying.

"You don't want it to be just sex." She smiled a bright smile at him and giggled.

"Yeah" he said moving her hair between his fingers "So are you going to wear it."

She rested her head on his chest and put her hand up "Only if you put it on me."

He reached over and took the box, opened it and pulled the ring out and slid it on her finger "Perfect fit" he smiled "I thought I might have guessed to big."

She rolled her head towards his cheek and kissed it then she looked at her hand with the ring on it "Its beautiful Edward I love it" she snuggled into him as they lay there holding each other for about a half hour.

Edward finally sat up and smiled "I need to go check on Al's eye" he took her hand "Come on I'm not hiding it anymore."

She had a stunned look on her face "O…okay" as she followed him out the door and down the hall.

As they entered the kitchen everyone stopped and looked at them. Then they glanced to their hands one clasped in the other.

Al took the steak off his eye and smiled "You finally gave her the ring you bought." He raised an eyebrow at his brother thinking _'It took you long enough you've had it for over six months_.'

"Ring?" Niki asked questionably "What ring?" she frowned "Am I missing something?"

Pinako pulled her pipe out of her mouth and looked at Niki "Well dear it would seem Edward finally gave Winry the engagement ring he bought her."

"ENGAGEMENT RING!" Niki's eyes widened as she looked at Edward "What the hell Ed? I mean I knew she wasn't your sister but now she's your fiancée?" she stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Niki, We didn't tell anyone about our relationship because we didn't think it was anyone's business." He told her.

Niki stood up "I see" she thought Edward and her were better friends than that but if he didn't tell anyone he must have had his reasons. So she questioned him "Why now? Is it because of what's happening at school?"

"I'm just tired of being stupid" He looked at WInry "I love her and I want to be able to show people that."

Winry smiled a soft smile at him then looked at everyone "Edward thought it would be better for us to get an education first before we got married."

Edward squeezed her hand "But I find lately I want to spend every free moment I have with her."

Niki walked up to both of them "Well congratulations then you two" she threw her arms around both their necks and hugged them then she leaned back and punched Edward in the arm "Next time confide in people you idiot."

Edward grabbed his arm "Alriiight" he chuckled "I did tell Shinji."

There was an awkward silence as she stared at him. Then she clapped her hands together and touched the wall and wires bond him.

"Hey! No fair I can't do alchemy anymore" Edward protested.

"You wanna talk fair" she pulled her fist back and punched him square in the face "I TOLD YOU ABOUT SIX GRADE!"

"DAAAAAMN IT!" Edward yelled "Niki cooome oooon."

Winry looked perplexed "What happened in six grade?" She asked as NIki glared at Edward.

"Nothing" he said softly then NIki clapped her hands and dropped him out of the wires.

He got up rubbing his jaw "If I could still do alchemy your ass would be grass and I'd be the lawn mower."

"Yeah, yeah you wish" she threw her ponytail over her shoulder and turned to walk off and Edward being as pissed off as he was tripped her and she feel into the table sending a bowl of stew into the air and it came down landing on Al's head.

Al stood up glaring at Edward with stew dripping from his head and clapped his hands together and was about to send his brother flying out the window.

"STOP THIS ALL OF YOU" Pinako yelled as she took a puff off her pipe "It's not a fair fight." She commanded and Al's eyes lowered to the ground she picked up a towel and threw it at him. Then she turned to Edward "Are you done now?"

"ME!" Edward protested "I was strapped to the wall!"

"Get Niki home and get back here" then she looked at Niki with her busted lip from the table "Or she can sleep on the couch."

Niki jumped up clapping her hands "YAY! Thanks Granny Pinako." Edward thought to himself _'Great I'll probably wake up wired to the balcony.'_

"Al go take a shower" Pinako told him grabbing the bowl off his head, washed it then filling it with more stew she sat it back on the table. "The rest of you SIT and EAT!" she ordered "And no more alchemy tonight." Niki smiled deviously at Edward as he narrowed his eyes at her as if to say '_bring it on.'_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well I would say things are getting really interesting so on with the story.

Ties of friendship Chap.4

After everyone finished eating Edward and Winry did the dishes while Pinako, Niki and Al played a game of cards.

Edward pulled his hand out of the suds and wiped his face. Winry glanced at him and laughed because he had bubbles on his face.

He looked at her "What?" as he smiled. She reached up and wiped the bubbles off his cheek. He then leaned over and kissed her. She was a little surprised because he never showed his affection for her in front of anyone.

Al laughed at the look on her face "She looks startled Ed. Does your breath stink that bad?"

"SHUD'UP AL" Edward said throwing a towel at him.

Pinako pulled her pipe out of her mouth "She's just stunned that he did it in front of all of us."

Edward scowled "I've had enough of you guys" he dried his hands "I'm going to bed" he kissed Winry's cheek "Goodnight Winry" he looked into her eyes "I love you" then he walked to his room. Winry stood there a moment taking in what he had just said '_Loves me'_ he said he loved me.

"I'm going to turn in too" she told everyone knowing she needed the rest because she had two tests she had to take tomorrow. She went to her room, changed into her nightgown, took her hair down and brushed it as she sat the brush down she glanced at the ring on her finger. _'Soon_ _I will be Mrs. Edward Elric'_ it sounded so weird coming off her lips but she would say it till she got used to it. She crawled into bed and that night every care she had seemed to fade away and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

It was about four hours later when Edward awoke to a strange noise. He got up and walked into the hallway then down towards the living room. There he saw Niki sucking her thumb hanging halfway off the couch and Al standing over her tickling her nose with a feather.

"AL! What the hell are you doing?" He whispered scaring the shit out of his brother.

"Watch" Al turned and tickled her nose again and put his hand to his mouth to make owl sounds.

Niki sat straight up with her eyes still closed and turned her head like she was looking around with her thumb still in her mouth she yelled "OWL!" then fell back on the couch and continued to snore.

Edward and Al both laughed then he turned to Al "Alright leave her alone you idiot" she stirred violently "Before she gets up and kicks your ass." He turned to walk back down the hall to his room.

"Fiiiiine" Al groaned following him down the hall and stopping in front of his room "Goodnight brother buzz kill."

Edwards head snapped around "Goodnight annoying brother who almost got his ass kicked." Al shut the door and Edward turned to see Winry standing at her door.

"I heard a noise is everything okay?" as his eyes gazed upon her his heart skipped a beat at the site of her in that little thin nightgown.

His amber eyes locked to hers "Wow! You are gorgeous" he said walking up to her "You're really making me regret the decision to wait till we're married."

She smiled bashfully "Reeeally" she walked towards him "Well maybe I should make you regret it more" she reached her arms out and placed her hands on his abdomen and ran them up to his chest then over his shoulders and slid her arms around his neck.

He felt every bit of self-control he had crumble away "Winry" he whispered as he slid his arms around her waist "What are you doing?" she smiled a slight smile as she pulled him towards her and began kissing his neck.

She felt transported to another place as he pushed her gently against the wall and his mouth found hers and he ravished her lips to the point he didn't think he could stop. Winry ran her leg up his and wrapped it around his waist Edward grabbed her thigh and ran his hand up it and under her nightgown as he grabbed her ass. He continued to kiss her as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. She felt like they were the only two people in the house as she lost herself in his arms.

He knew this was not the plan he had so he leaned his head back and his amber eyes seductively looked at her "Winry what do you want from me?" he asked breathing fast and heavily knowing this wasn't what he wanted to happen and he hoped she would say that.

She slowly raised her eyes to his "Edward I want you now." She said running her hands up and down his arms "But you want to wait" seductively smiling at him "I'm ready whenever you are."

It was getting real hard to resist her he didn't know how long he could do this for and very soon he was going to need a cold shower. He kissed her gently on the lips and leaned back "I want to wait" he told her as his hands began to shake and his amber eyes gazed at her from his slightly turned head "Winry you need to pick a date" he ravished her mouth one more time then leaned his head back and grinned a slight sideways grin "Make it soon" he said running his hand up and down her waist.

Her sapphire eyes burned only for him as they turned a darker shade of blue from the passion building up inside of her. She lifted her eyes to his "Next weekend" she whispered in his ear as she leaned forward and kissed his neck.

He grinned "Ahhhh" he let out in a slow moan "I guess I can last that long." He whispered moving his head so she could move farther down his neck. He thought '_What has changed to make me want her so bad. Is it that other guys find her attractive or is it just the feelings I've shoved down for so long surfacing finally?' _ He didn't know all he knew was he couldn't get enough of her.

He was on the verge of just saying screw the whole waiting thing as she continued kissing his neck moving her mouth closer to his. He couldn't take it anymore as he reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifting her pinned her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued their explosion of passion running their hands all over each other's bodies until Edward hit a crucial point where he knew they had to stop and he NEEDED a cold shower fast.

There was a _tap, tap, tap_ that caught Edward's attention as he turned his head to the side from Winry's lips he saw Shinji tapping on the window at the end of the hall. _'Hell Shinji you've got_ _some timing'_ Edward thought.

"Winry" he whispered "Stop for a minute" he told her as she continued to kiss his neck then she noticed he was looking at something else.

"Huh?" she had a questioning look on her face as she turned her head in the direction his was and saw Shinji waving through the window at them.

Edward slightly lifted her under the arms as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and he sat her on her feet lifting her chin slightly he kissed her lips "Get some sleep."

She straightened her nightgown and walked back into her room and shut the door. Edward walked over to the window and opened it "What the hell are you doing here Shinji?"

Shinji smiled a huge smile "You were about to get you some weren't you?" he said crawling through the window.

"I WAS NOT!" Edward protested then realized that if Shinji wouldn't have showed up he might have got some.

Shinji smiled and waved his finger at him "You were too." Shinji could tell Edward felt like a kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar "Hey I can't blame you she's one hot little number."

"HEY THAT'S MY FIANC'EE YOUR TALKING ABOUT" Edward said defensively.

"Calm down" Shinji said smiling "It's a compliment you idiot." He started to walk towards Edward's room "If I was engaged to her I don't know if I could have held out this long."

Edward's head went down "Yeah lately it's getting harder to resist her" he followed Shinji to his room and shut the door "I don't know why I'm having so much trouble with this? It's like my hormones are in overdrive."

Shinji threw his books on the bed and turned around "It's called love my friend."

"Yeah but a week ago I wasn't even thinking about it" Edward didn't understand what had changed.

"What happened this past week between you two that hasn't happened before?" Shinji asked analyzing the situation.

Edward thought for a minute "I kissed her for the first time ever."

"On the lips!" Shinji sounded shocked.

Edward looked at him like he'd lost his mind "Yes where else would I kiss her?"

Shinji shrugged "You didn't look like you were having any trouble finding places to kiss her when I just saw you."

"Shud'up" Edward was getting annoyed now.

Shinji put his hands on Edward's shoulders "Just think how much more special it will be if you wait."

"I know" Edward sighed "But I've never done this before and I'm afraid I'll disappoint her."

"Is she a virgin?" Shinji gave him a serious look.

"YES!" Edward snapped.

"Then how can you disappoint her? She loves you right?" Shinji raised his eyebrow at him.

"Yes" Edward grinned.

"Then it's going to be a beautiful thing between the both of you. So don't worry you'll be fine." He grabbed his chemistry book "Now can you help me with this?" He tossed the book to Edward.

"Oh, and you picked a date right?" Shinji asked sitting on the bed.

"What?" Edward gave him a puzzled look.

"For the wedding, I saw the ring on her finger. You picked a date right?" Shinji smiled.

Edward sat on the bed next to him flipping through the pages of the book "Yeah next weekend."

Shinji put his hand on his chin "That soon huh? Well I guess you don't have to wait that long after all."

Edward scowled "What problem did you need help with?" changing the subject.

After Edward finished helping Shinji with his chemistry he looked at the clock it said it was two thirty A.M. _'Crap I'm not going to be worth a shit in the morning'_ Edward thought. He threw Shinji a pillow and blanket "Here you get the floor" they both settled in and fell asleep.

Shinji awoke the next morning to someone smacking his forehead. He opened his eyes to see HIyori squatting over his chest as her glaring eyes burned holes in his skull.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COME HOME LAST NIGHT? I WAS WORRIED SICK YOU IDIOT!" she smacked him harder.

"HIYOOORI" Shinji yelled "WHAT THE HELL!"

Edward startled by the yelling jumped out of bed in a stance and seeing Hiyori "What are you doing here?"

Hiyori looked up "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE WEARING JUST BOXERS!" Then she examined his body with her eyes.

"YEAH" Edward was getting annoyed "BECAUSE IT'S MY ROOM!"

Winry came through the door "What's all the yelling?"

Shinji's eyes got wide "I can see through your nightgown." He said as HIyori's foot slammed over his eyes and he struggled to get it off.

"Don't any of you people wear clothes?" Hiyori questioned.

"WINRY GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU IDIOT!" Edward yelled not wanting anyone to get a look at her body.

Hiyori's attention went back to Edward "Why do they call you Fullmetal?" she said staring at his leg and moving closer.

Shinji pulled her foot off his eyes and looked up "AHHHHHHHH, I CAN SEE UP YOUR BOXERS!" He yelled at Edward.

Edward looked down "WHY ARE YOU STARING UP MY BOXERS?"

Shinji stuck Hiyori's foot back on his eyes "I DON'T KNOW" He whined.

Niki and Al came through the door and NIki still sucking her thumb accessed the situation. She looked at Winry "I can see through your nightgown." Looking at Hiyori and Shinji "Why are you covering his eyes?" she turned and scowled at Al "WHY WERE YOU TICKLING MY NOSE WITH A FEATHER LAST NIGHT?" Al shrank down about three inches. Then she looked at Edward "Are those owl's on your boxers?" she smiled widely.

"BACK OFF OWL GIRL!" Edward threw his hand up "EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM!" as he walked to his closet and opened it to get a shirt. When he opened it there was Mashiro dancing in his closet singing "When I think about you I touch myself" as she grabbed her boobs. Edward stared blankly at her for a second then grabbed a shirt and slammed the door. He heard Mashiro from behind the door, "OW! MY NOSE! I was just trying to siiiiiing!"

Lisa was sitting on the balcony outside his window reading her magazine as he stopped in front of it. She pushed her glasses up and nodded at him "Good morning Edward what a motley looking crew we have here huh?" Then she looked down at his boxers, "Nice boxers, Edward."

"Why are you gonna jump me for 'em too?"

"No I sleep in the buff."

Al was arguing with Niki trying to save himself from an ass kicking. Niki stopped and looked over at Lisa, "Wait… WE HAD A SLEEPOVER!"

Hiyori was smacking Shinji and screaming at him.

Winry was trying to hold Niki back from hitting Al or ripping Lisa to shreds.

Edward just face-palmed as he watched all of them talking back and forth. _'Geez I'm not even awake yet and this_ _day's already a nightmare'_ he thought.

Pinako walked in to the whole situation "What the hell is going on here? It's really bad when an old woman can't get her beauty sleep."

All of them stopped and stared at her as Shinji's hand shot over Hiyori's mouth knowing she was about to make a smart ass comment.

"Well everyone get out here and we'll make breakfast then you can all go drive your teachers crazy." She walked out puffing on her pipe.

Edward looked at everyone "Hey I have something to tell all of you." He walked over putting his shirt on then stood in front of Winry and reaching back he took her hand in his "All of you are invited to the wedding next weekend."

Everyone looked around at each other "Wedding? What wedding." Hiyori asked.

Edward smiled "Mine and Winry's."

Hiyori's eyes got huge "YOUR MARRYING YOUR SISTER?" she grabbed her throat "AHHHHH that's just WRONG!" making gagging noises.

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER YOU DUMBASS!" He yelled getting pissed off.

"DUMBASS? YOU CALL ME A DUMBASS AND YOU'RE THE ONE MARRYING YOUR SISTER!" Hiyori froze.

"I'M NOT HIS SISTER!" Winry yelled as everyone froze at her yelling "I've known Ed and Al since we were kids and yes sometimes we act more like brothers and sister but I've loved Edward since we were little. We are not related in any way at all."

Hiyori straightened up "Wow you had all of us fooled." She looked at Shinji on the floor "Did you know about this?"

Shinji hesitantly smiled "Yes" covering his face from the flip flop he knew was coming.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Hiyori yelled as she pulled her flip flop off.

Edward walked up to her "I asked him not to."

She stopped in mid swing "Well that's different. I mean if you asked him not to and all."

Shinji mouthed "Thank you" to Edward.

Niki walked forward "Alright now that we've got our work cut out for us LET'S PLAN A WEDDING!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air. She gave Edward and Winry a sly look "Can we have owls in it?" as she raised an eyebrow.

Edward looked at WInry and smiled and she knew she would have all the help she needed to get this wedding together.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: On with my insanity and yes the people that make their own characters proof read these before they go up and what they want changed gets changed. My nephew played a big part in Lyle/Lilly/Lolly's personality she's just the way he wanted and his input was crucial to the character and his personality is my entire nephew. This chapter is just his insanity.

LYLE/LOLLY: * jumping up and down clapping hands* "YAY! THIS IS WHERE I COME IN" *In a high pitched female voice.

SHINJI : * Staring awkwardly at Lyle* "Is he a guy or a girl?"

EDWARD: "He's a guy that dresses like a girl."

Miki: "It doesn't matter he's my nephew and I love him just the way he is."

Kitty: "YAY! My punching bag is being introduced."

LYLE/LOLLY: * throws arms around Kitty's neck* "My cousin just loooooves me so muuuch"

MIKI: "Can we get on with this?"

KITTY: "I don't know there's a veeeery gay man hugging me."

EDWARD: *Stares at Lyle* "Lolly you better not hug me"

LYLE/LOLLY * Gives Edward pouty face*

SHINJI: *Thought's going through his mind* "_I've never been hugged by a gay man_." * Thinks more about it* "Okay I'll try it once"

LYLE/LOLLY: "YAY!" * Grabs Shinji around neck and squeezes*

EDWARD: * laughs hysterically at Shinji's face* "I should have warned you he likes to squeeze tight. He almost broke my windpipe last time." * thinking* _That's why I didn't want a hug this time_.

Ties of friendship Chap.5

Everyone met in the quad and Edward was wondering where Winry was. He was getting worried because Hiyori walked up and said she couldn't find her. Just then he spotted her walking up with a girl in a school girl outfit and her long hair in a French braid down her back.

Edward ran up to her "Winry what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be with HIyori."

Winry looked at Edward "Ed this is my new friend" She looked down "Those guys were bugging me again and she stepped in." She turned to the girl "Should I introduce you as Lyle or Lilly? Oh and Ed she's the String alchemist."

"It really doesn't matter Winry but I do prefer Lilly better." She said in a high pitched voice as Edward stared at her _'That voice it reminds me of Oh no! _.' he thought.

Lilly stuck her hand out "Nice to meet you Edward. Winry's told me all about you." Edward shook her hand "Oh and you are a strong one." She looked at Winry "And you're right he is very hot." Edward pulled his hand back.

"Thank you for helping WInry" He noticed the manly hand shake the girl had "Uh I have a question" he stared up at her "Are you a guy under there?" he whispered.

Lilly leaned forward towards his ear "That's a very personal question Edward but then again Winry did tell me you were very inquisitive. Yes I'm a woman trapped in a man's body."

Edward's cheeks filled with air as he tried to process what to say. But then he looked at her again and noticed she was actually a very attractive girl and Winry seemed to genuinely like her or him. So he looked her/him over again and thought _'Well if it makes him happy who am I to_ _judge.'_

"Alright" he stuck his hand out again "Nice to meet you Lilly."

She smiled a slight smile and blushed a little in her cheeks "Thank you Edward" It felt good to be accepted for who he was.

Edward turned and waved over his shoulder "No problem" as he walked off.

Lilly bent down to WInry's ear "You have quite a special man there Winry."

Winry smiled to herself knowing Edward was probably screaming a million questions through his head right now " I know" She motioned for Lilly to follow her over to the others.

Shinji took one look at Lilly as Winry introduced her and his eyes filled with hearts "Woooow! You're my first-"

He was cut off as Hiyori punched him in the stomach and all the air left his lungs "That's a dude you dumbass."

"Huh?" Shinji said staring closer at Lilly "Oh my gosh! you're right."

"You almost stepped into that one Shinji." She laughed thinking how funny it would have been if she wouldn't have told him.

"Nice to meet you all, Winry's told me so much about all of you." Lilly said bashfully as she turned to Winry "We're going to be late for class so we better hurry dear."

Winry nodded "Right" She kissed Edwards cheek "I'll see you later." Then she turned and walked off with Lilly.

"What do you think about her or him?" Shinji leaned closer and asked Edward.

Edward scratched his head "Talk about you're wrong stuff. But hey if Winry likes him he must be okay." He looked at Shinji "We got to go or we're going to be late too."

As him and Shinji walked down the hall, Edward saw Lilly walking by the lockers. Then all of a sudden she grabbed Del'quan by the neck and lifted him two feet off the ground and slammed him against the locker pinning him in the air.

"Did you just grab my ass? It's not polite to grab a ladies ass-"Then his voice changed to a husky male voice "WITHOUT PERMISSION"

Del'quan's eyes widened "You're a guy?"

Edward walked by Lilly "Well Lilly you can hang around with Winry anytime." He smiled at Del'quan dangling from Lilly's grasp.

Lilly's voice changed back to high pitched "Thanks Edward." She said dropping Del'quan and following Edward as she gave a little girly giggle "Hee hee" and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know Edward Winry's a very special girl." She smiled "She accepts me for who I am."

"Yeah WInry's like that she sees the best in people." Edward smiled "Lilly" he stopped and faced her.

"Yes Ed" she looked down "May I call you Ed?"

"Yeah that's fine" He scratched his head "That guy and his friends have been bothering her. They were accused of rape last semester and….."

Lilly put her hand on Edward's shoulder "And you're worried about her."

Edward looked up "Yeah" he slightly smiled.

"Well don't worry that golden head of yours because I'll keep an eye on her and if they try to hurt her-"His voice changed to a husky male voice again "I'LL KILL THEM!" then he turned and punched the wall next to him with his hand putting a hole in it.

Edward's eyes widened and he smiled "I'm going to call you Lolly POP because it sounds like a pop when you hit something."

Lilly smiled and blushed "Only you can call me that then Edward. I like the way you say it so it's your nickname for me."

"Alriiight" Edward gave her a surprising look then smiled "Come on I'll walk you back to class."

"You're such a gentleman too. If you weren't engaged I'd be after you like bees on honey." Lilly said smiling as she followed him. Edward wondered how she/he became a State alchemist.

"So Lolly you're a State alchemist?" Edward didn't mean to pry but he was curious "How did you become a State alchemist?"

"Well Ed I didn't always dress like this. I passed the State alchemist exam at sixteen. I just came out two years ago." She stopped and put her hands on her cheeks and there was a gleam in her eyes "But I prefer to be called the Puppet alchemist. I just love my puppets their so life like."

Edward thought for a miniute, "You make puppets?"

She looked at him as if to say '_Doesn't everyone'_ "Yes."

"Okay Lolly" Edward started to walk again "I would like to check your puppets out some day."

She touched his shoulder excited someone wanted to see them. Edward always had a way to connect with someone "Anytime you golden haired beauty. You're always welcome." She then looked Edward up and down "Ed, have you ever thought about dressing like a woman? You would be GEORGEOUS!"

Edward chuckled "No Lolly I haven't and I think I'll leave that to you."

She laughed and pushed his back "Good cause I would hate the competition." She said in her husky male voice. Edward didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or what.

Two days later the guys were on the football field for gym when Edward heard a familiar voice "YOO'HOO Edwaaaaard" He looked up to see Lilly skipping towards him waving one hand in the air. His eyes widened at the daisy duke shorts he was wearing and his shirt tied in a knot at his chest.

He reached Edward "Wooooo" he caught his breath "I was hoping you wouldn't start without me my golden haired Adonis."

Edward looked around "Lolly what are you doing here?" he was hoping no one heard her call him that.

She threw his hand forward "Well I made it two days in the girls P.E. class till today when they told me to dress out and realized I was a guy."

Edward was a little dumbfounded at how they couldn't tell he was a guy. But then again he sometimes forgot he was a guy that's how much he looked like a girl "Oooo."

"So are we ready to play?" She threw her hair over her shoulder as she pushed Edward into place. "You be the quarterback and I'll hike the ball to you." And she bent over in front of him.

His eyes widened and he shut them quickly "LOOOOLLLLLY! YOU'RE NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!" He grabbed AL and pushed him behind her.

Al looked up "AHHHHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" He said throwing his hands over his eyes and stumbling backwards as he fell on his ass.

Lolly looked through her legs "Is there a problem?"

Edward staring up at the sky and taping his foot crossed his arms "Yeah since you're not wearing underwear why don't you run that way and I'll throw you the ball."

Just as Lolly was about to stand up all the girls ran by running track. Niki looked over and caught a glimpse of Lolly's ass and she ran off the track staring at it and clothes lined herself on a tree branch. Winry and Lisa ran up to her wondering why she would do something so stupid.

"Is she breathing?" Winry asked.

Lisa bent down "I don't know maybe I should do mouth to mouth just in case." As she leaned her face closer to Niki's mouth.

Niki put her hand up "No, No I really don't need that. I think my retinas are just scorched for good."

Lisa was thinking _'Darn I almost had mouth contact with her. I wonder if I hit her again if_ anyone _would think anything about it_.'

Hiyori stomped up "Would you idiots get moving before we get more laps tacked on."

Edward liked P.E. class because at least it was one class he could keep an eye on Winry. He was watching her as she ran around the track _'Wow I never really thought about how good she_ looks _in shorts' Ah, there I go again letting my mind wonder off_.'

"ED! Look out" Al yelled.

Edward turned around to see Lolly running at him "I got the ball Ed" she ran past him and scooped him up under her arm "Come on it's a touchdown together."

"LOLLY WHY ARE YOU CARRYING MEEEEE?!" He yelled "PUT ME DOWN!"

She got to the goal post and threw the ball down "TOUCHDOWN!" she put Edward down and started doing a dance and singing "TAAAAKKKE THHHHAAAAT YOOOOUUU DUUUUUMMMMBBAAAASSSSSEEEEESSSSSS."

Edward just had to laugh he really couldn't understand the true happiness she felt but if it made her happy. It seemed like it was the little things that made Lolly happy she was such a breath of fresh air in the group Edward thought _'Or maybe I'm just crazy but she's actually_ _funny.'_

The next day they were all taking a break from classes on the grass. The girls were discussing the wedding and they had it planned out to the last minute.

Edward was beginning to get nervous about the whole thing. _'What if I'm late? What if_ _something goes wrong? What if I screw up on the honeymoon?_' He walked over to a tree and leaned against it while everyone else was discussing the last minute details. Lilly noticed him standing there with a distressed look on his face. She tapped Al and Shinji on the shoulder and pointed to him.

All three of them got up and walked over "Hey brother what's bothering you?" Al knew something was up because Edward usually had something to say about everything.

Lilly decided maybe she knew what was wrong so she just came out and said it "Edward, are you both virgins?" She put her hand on his shoulder "You're worried about the whole honeymoon thing aren't you?"

Edward looked at all of them _'Shit! She's right, What am I going to tell them? I really don't know_ _how to make love to a girl.'_ He thought as he gathered every bit of nerve he had and struggled to spit the word "YES" out.

"Oooo" Lilly said as she looked at Al and Shinji "You've never done this before either?" they both looked around then shrugged their shoulders "You're both virgins too?" She slapped her head "Where were you guys when I was growing up?" She began to push both of them away "Okay you two need to leave because you're going to be no help here. I have to have an adult conversation with Edward."

Al looked at Lilly "You mean you've done this before?"

She smiled "Give me some credit Al, I did have to try to be a guy once but I never liked it."

Both Shinji and Al walked over and sat on the blanket with the girls and every once in a while they'd glance over to the expressions on Edward's face. They wondered what she/he was telling him. They thought his eyes were going to bulge out of the sockets once. Then he was shaking his head and threw his hand up to it as he began to pull on his hair.

Al wondered '_What is she telling him? It looks horrifying. I don't know if I could have this talk._' Shinji's thoughts went to Edward trying to pull his hair out _'Is it that bad? Does something fall_ _off? Why is he out cold face down on the ground now?'_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I thought this chapter should be a little funny due to the bad place's my mind will go on the last few chapters. So let's see how this wedding will go after both Edward and Winry get a little buzzed before their wedding.

Ties of friendship Chap.6

Saturday was the day of the wedding as the alarm clock went off Edward hit the top of it and fell out of bed "Daaaaamn" he said rubbing his ass. _'I've got one thing to do today'_ he thought again '_Well three_ _things, I have to pick up my tuxedo, make it to the church on time and then get married'_ he counted on his fingers. "I'm not going to screw this up" he sat down and put his head in his hands _'Who am I fooling_ _If something's going to happen it'll be to me_.'

Al opened the bedroom door "Hey brother" he noticed Edward was stressing "Are you okay?"

Edward looked up at his younger brother's smiling face and he didn't want to tell him he was a nervous wreck inside "Yeah Al I'm fine" he smiled.

"Good" Al stepped through the door "Colonel Mustang is picking you up in a half hour to go get your tuxedo. Then he'll drive you to the church."

Edward knew this was going to be an interesting ride with the Colonel "Alright thanks Al."

Al went to shut the door "I'll see you at the church" he stopped before he shut the door and looked back at Edward and reassured his brother "Ed you're doing the right thing. You two belong together."

Al's words made Edward feel better as he smiled "Thank you Al for reminding me of that. I'll see you at the church." After Al left Edward got into the shower and realized '_I am making the right choice. I love_ _her so much and I can't live without her. She's always been the only one for me. She understands me_ like _no one else. She's not afraid to put me in check when I need it.'_ He turned the water off and got out, dried off and got dressed.

He heard Mustang's horn and he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. When he reached the car he thought Mustang was going to make some smart ass comment.

"Well Fullmetal looks like you're making a hell of a decision." Mustang smirked "But I'm seriously happy for the both of you. I've known for a long time she was the one you were going to marry."

"I'm glad you did Colonel" he slid in the car "There for a while I didn't know if she'd still have me."

"Are you kidding that girl loves you, she has for a long time." Mustang began to drive down the road.

Edward stared out the window as they drove down the road. He tried to think about things other than something going wrong. But he felt very nervous "Is being nervous normal Colonel?"

Mustang grinned "Don't think about the wedding think about the honeymoon."

Edward then focused on WInry and kissing her. He thought back to the night when Shinji had interrupted them and he smiled. _'Tonight is the night Winry will be mine, completely mine and she will_ _be my wife. Wife? Wow that's a word I'm going to have to get used to._' He began to calm down a little as they pulled up to the tuxedo shop. He got out of the car and went in and emerged five minutes later in his tuxedo and his clothes in a bag.

"WOW! Fullmetal you look great." Mustang said surprised Edward could pull off a tuxedo.

"Thanks Colonel" Edward raised an eyebrow "I think" He pulled on the collar of the shirt because it felt like it was strangling him so he unbuttoned the first button. He could still be comfortable and wear the monkey suit. It was ten thirty and the ceremony was supposed to start at eleven. He started to feel nervous again when they pulled up in front of the church and he saw all the people. _'My gosh I never_ _knew we made so many friends in our journey's_.' He thought back to those four years Al and he searched to get their bodies back. '_I guess we did make a lot of friends_.' Mustang parked the car and they both walked up to the church. Edward could feel his knees began to shake as they entered.

Winry was having problems of her own her hair wasn't coming out the way she wanted. Then they couldn't find her shoes and she didn't want the veil to cover her face. She wanted to gaze into Edward's amber eyes during the ceremony and she wanted nothing to obstruct that. She had butterflies that felt like elephants running through her stomach. She didn't know if she could walk in her shoes because her legs were shaking so bad.

"Edward look at you." She smiled "You look so handsome." Izumi said straightening his tie and buttoning the top button on his shirt.

"Thank you teacher" he started to pull at the collar of the shirt again and she smacked his hand.

"Train the mind Ed" she glared at him "You only have to wear it for a little while. You can unbutton it after the ceremony."

"Yes ma'am" He said dropping his hand to his side as she patted his shoulders.

"That's my boy" she smiled and turned to Sig "Honey did you find me a seat?"

He pointed to a seat in the front "Here Izumi" Sig was Edward's best man because Al was giving WInry away. Edward smiled at Sig "If I pass out catch me alright."

"You're not going to pass out. Once your eyes gaze upon her beauty every fear will disappear." Sig told him and Edward hoped he was right but all he could hear was the tick tock of the clock as he watched everyone fill the church.

Shinji and Hiyroi walked up to him "Hey buddy you look like you want to run or pass out."

Edward looked at the girl standing next to Shinji in the purple dress and her hair down "Hiyori?" he looked closer "Is that you?"

"Not one word Edward or I'll kill you." She threatened but since hanging out with WInry she had got some tips on being more like a girl and less like a serial killer.

Edward couldn't believe his eyes "No! I mean you look great."

"Reeeeally" her face lit up "You think so?" she had worked on herself all morning to get just the right look she saw in the magazine.

"Yeah" he looked at Shinji "Riiight Shinji?"

Shinji was looking around "Yeah, yeah she looks fine." The look on Hiyori's face made Edward want to smack the crap out of him. So he leaned down by her ear "You're beautiful Hiyori."

"Thanks Edward" She then scowled at Shinji and punched him in the face "WHY CAN''T YOU GIVE COMPLIMENTS LIKE THAT?" She clinched her fists by her side "YOU PISS ME OFF SO BAD SOMETIMES SHINJI!"

Shinji clueless of why she just hit him, "What the hell was that for?"

"SHUT UP AND GO SIT DOWN YOU DUMBASS!" Hiyori said stomping off.

Ed turned to Shinji, "Wow you are a real dumbass aren't you." Shinji didn't know what Ed meant so he shrugged his shoulders and turned to follow Hiyori.

Edward watched as the church filled to capacity with people _'I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to pass_ _out. AIR! I need air, I'm getting claustrophobic_.' His breathing was fast as he looked at Sig "Excuuuuuse me for a minute." He turned and walked to the hallway and leaned against the wall then slid down into a sitting position.

"Ed are you okay?" Al asked walking by on his way to get Winry.

Edward looked up "Yeah Al just getting some air."

"You're not planning on running out are you?" Lilly said in his high pitched voice appearing in the doorway in her pink sequin flared out at the waist ballerina style dress.

"NO!" Edward yelled then smiled at her "Just nerves."

Al shrugged his shoulders "Well you better get back in there. I'm going to get WInry." He said walking down the hall to a door then he went through it and disappeared.

Edward stood up "Ahhh, I'm so nervous."

Lilly snapped her fingers then dug into her purse and pulled out a flask "Here sip this it'll take the nerves away."

Edward took it "Okay" as he tipped it up and took three big gulps.

"NO HONEY I SAID SIP IT!" she grabbed it from him "Oh dear."

Edward freaked "WHAT! What's it going to do to me?"

"My granddaddy made that, it is one hundred and twenty proof and I've never gulped it before." She smiled a cheesy smile.

Edward kicked the wall "DAAAMN!" then he jumped up and down "Damn, damn, daaaamn!" then he stopped abruptly as a warm feeling came over him.

"Well sugar the effects should be hitting you right about-"she looked at his pupils as they dilated "Now."

He got a goofy smile on his face as he looked at Lilly "I feel less" he hiccupped "Reeeaally less nervous now." He threw his arm around her neck and stupidly grinned and she knew he was buzzed to the gills "Let's go get married."

Niki had poured Winry a glass of champagne to calm her nerves. She walked up to hand her the glass and Winry grabbed the bottle "Thank you" she said as she turned it up and sucked half the bottle down.

"Uh….Winry" Niki took the half drank bottle "That was alcohol."

Winry smiled "Really I've never had it before it was good." She told Niki as she had a problem with her shoes "These shoes are so uncomfortable."

Al walked in "Are you ready Winry? It'll be starting in ten minutes." He took her hand and led her to the hallway to wait for the wedding march to start.

She squeezed Al's arm because the champagne had gone right to her head. "Are you okay?" Al asked.

"My head feels a little fuzzy." She hiccupped and started fanning herself "Is it hot in here?" she asked Al then burst out laughing. Al gave her a strange look and shrugged his shoulders. The longer they stood there the more she fussed with her shoes "Daaaamn things" She slammed the bouquet into Al's chest "Hold this" she slurred out as she bent over and adjusted them. She stood up and pushed her veil out of her face back over her shoulder "Allllriiiighty I think I'm reaaady" she sang out then laughed.

"Winry what's wrong with you?" Al had never seen her like this before.

"Notin" She smiled and squeezed his cheek between he fingers "Oley dopey let's go."

Edward was standing by Sig "Sig…Sig…Siiiiig" He put his finger up and called the big man's head down next to his. As he was about to say something he ended up burping in Sigs ear instead.

"Edward have you been drinking?" Sig asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"I miiighhht haaave." Edward slurred out as he tried to focus on Sig "Wow big man I see three of yooooou." Then he laughed.

The wedding march started and the doors opened and there stood Al and Winry. Edward's eyes widened as he saw Winry he thought _'she looks beooutiful'_ as he yelled at the top of his lungs across the church "WOOOOOW! YOU LOOK SOOOO HOT!"

Everyone couldn't believe he just said that. Then they noticed how he was acting. _'CRAP! He's drunk'_ Mustang thought. _'He's going to kill me when he sobers up'_ Lilly thought to herself. Niki thought _'I have_ _just took this wedding to a whole other level and I'm going to die afterwards because WInry's going to kill me.'_

Al began to walk WInry down the aisle as they got halfway to the alter she tripped and caught herself on Lilly face. Lilly was surprised as Winry's hand braced her up on Lilly's face "Daaamn these shoes" Winry growled as she bent over in the middle of the aisle and pulled the shoes off then threw them. She looked at Lilly and laughed hysterically because her hand had pushed Lilly's top wig to the side. Al went to help her steady herself.

"I GOT IT AL!" She yelled straightening herself as she leaned over to Al's ear "Did you see her hair?" then she laughed again.

Lilly and Niki shrank down in their seats as they tried to crawl across the floor to the door. Knowing full well they had just single handedly got the bride and groom smashed.

Winry finally made it to the alter and Al put her hand in Edward's. Edward stood there with a goofy smile as the pastor started the ceremony. Edward leaned back and looked at WInry's ass then he turned to everyone in the church and pointed to it and mouthed '_That's mine'_ and threw a thumbs up as the pastor asked him to turn back around.

Winry kept fusing with her veil because it was tickling her face. She blew it out of the way quite a few times then she pulled it off her head and threw it backwards and it landed at Hawkeye's feet. _'What the_ _hell is she doing?'_ Riza thought.

Edward interrupted the pastor "Can you hold on one second?" he asked as he sat down and pulled his boots off. Then he stumbled to his feet "Alllllriiiighty" he said smiling as he threw one boot that hit Mustang's head and the other boot Armstrong caught in mid-flight.

As the pastor went on he got to the 'I do' part as Edward was struggling to get his jacket off "Its way Hot in here." He said swinging his arm trying to get his jacket off. Everyone had face-palmed by now because they all knew they were both drunk.

"Sig…..Siiiig" Edward whispered.

"Do not burp in my ear again Edward." Sig said leaning down to him.

"I won't" then he burped "I'm soooorry but do you have a marker." He noticed the black pen in Sig's jacket pocket and he reached up and took it.

"Win…..Win…..Winry bend over." He said laughing.

"What?" she asked but in her buzzed state she bent over and he wrote in black marker 'MINE" across her ass. He pointed to it then mouthed again "Mine" to everyone.

Winry stood up and like a dog chasing its tail she turned in circles to try to see it and almost fell into the standing flowers. She then took the pen from Edward and proceeded to write 'MINE' across his forehead. They both said 'I do' after Sig got them focused back on the pastor. Sig also helped them exchange their rings because neither on could find the other ones finger then the both fell to the floor laughing.

Winry stumbled up and threw her bouquet hitting Armstrong in the face. Edward stood up and swayed back and forth and Sig had to grab him by the back of the shirt to hold him up.

"AHHH!" he yelled "I'm FLOATING" his feet were off the ground as Sig held him so Edward began to swim in the air "Hey look I can fly."

Izumi just face-palmed and then thought '_What the hell at least their having fun_.'

Sig sat Edward back on his feet as the pastor told him to kiss his bride. They both leaned in for the kiss and head butted each other "Hoooney I'm soooorry" Edward said helping her up from the ground.

"I LOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOU" she sang smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"THIS IS MY SEXY HOT WIFE!" he yelled to everyone "MRS. EDWIN ELLLLPRIC" he messed up his name but everyone knew what he meant.

No one knows how the bride and groom got to the reception. But they passed on the first dance because neither one of them could stand very well. Izumi was trying to get food and coffee into both of them. About an hour later Winry was starting to sober up some but Edward had stolen Lilly's foot long flask and poured it into the punchbowl. Everyone had been sipping on the punch for an hour. If anyone opened the door to the reception hall it actually looked like a three ring circus.

Shinji was yelling at Hiyori chasing her around "HIYOOOORI, GET OFF THE GORILLA GUY!" As she rode around on Darius's shoulders in his chimeara form. Al had stumbled out of a closet with pink lip prints all over his face and to his surprise it was Lolly in the closet with him and her pet purple Shelton pony with a cardboard horn like a unicorn. Al looked at Niki 'WHAT THAT WASN'T YOU IN THE CLOSET WITH ME?' He thought then he saw Lolly come out straightening her dress 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' He screamed in his head before tripping over his own shoelace and knocking himself out. Mustang had started disrobing on the dance floor singing "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" as Havoc rubbed his own butt with his shirt singing "WIGGLE….WIGGLE…WIGGLE" as he shook it back and forth, girls started sticking dollar bills in the waist of their pants. Hawkeye swung her shoulder rap over her head in a circle "YOU GO BABY!" she screamed hooting and making cat calls. Olivier Armstrong had taken on Scar and Major Miles in the bathroom let's just say they both were exhausted. Henkiel was chasing Lisa and Mashiro because they had rubbed cat nip behind their ears.

It was mass chaos Jerso was swinging from the chandelier throwing food and blowing his saliva on everyone that past below. Edward finally started sobering up and he saw everyone else drunk off their asses. He looked at Winry "Let's get out of this circus."

She smiled "Can you walk yet?"

He laughed "If it'll get us out of here I'll run into a wall if I have to." He stood up and clanked two glasses together "HEY EVERYONE" He sat the glasses down and looked back up and took WInry's hand "MY WIFE AND I ARE LEAVING. PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THE PARTY AND THANK YOU FOR COMING!" A huge uproar from the crowd happened as Winry stood up and followed him out of the room. He stopped in the hallway and turned to her "Are you ready?" he whispered to her as he smiled.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him "Ready as I'll ever be." Then they both ran to the hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OMG here goes the honeymoon not as explicit as my other stories but it is a very touching gentle Consummation. I tried not to make it tacky but for a first time its sweet.

Ties of friendship Chap.7

When they got to the door of the room they both stopped and looked at each other. _'This is_ _where my life changes'_ Winry thought _'Finally I'm going to completely belong to him_.' Edward looked at her and smiled a slight smile and thought '_I have waited so long for this moment I_ _can't believe I'm actually scared right now_.'

"Well shall we go in?" he asked opening the door then he turned and scooped her up into his arms and walked through the door kicking it shut with his foot. She laid her head on his shoulder as he walked her over to the bed and sat her on it.

"I don't know about you but I could use a shower." Edward told her wanting to get the smell of alcohol and sweat off of him. Not to mention the word 'Mine' written on his forehead. _'Oh my_ _gosh!'_ WInry thought '_Does he want me to take a shower with him?_' she panicked a little _'What_ _do I do? Should I? I've never been naked in front of anyone before.'_

"If you want you can take a bath after I get out." He smiled unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. She felt a little relieved that he said that. He turned to her "Winry I'm sorry about your dress maybe I can get Al to fix it."

She nodded to him "Alright I'll be out in a minute." He said walking into the bathroom. She sat there as she heard the shower go on and pictured him undressing to get in. '_What am I doing?_ _He's my husband now and I want to give myself to him_.' She got up and pulled the pins out of her hair and let it drop free then she unzipped her dress and dropped everything to the floor. _'Well I guess this is it'_ she thought as she walked to the bathroom _'WHAT AM I DOING_?' she screamed in her head with excitement.

She pushed the door open and walked to the shower. She could tell it was warm from the steam in the room. She opened the curtain slowly and peeked in. There he was with his back to her, his head was back like he was looking at the ceiling but his eyes were closed. His wet hair draped down his back to his naked little butt as she giggled to herself.

She quietly put one foot in and climbed in bringing the other foot in. She stood there with her arms crossed over her breasts as she watched him wash his hair. Then he turned around and his eyes were still closed as he let the water flow over his head and body. She happened to gaze down at his '_Well you know'_ and she bit her lower lip some as she dropped her arms to her side.

He reached out for the soap but instead got a handful of breast. His eyes shot open and shock reared in them as he saw her standing there then he quickly dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry I was looking for the soap." Now he felt a little shy _'How long has she been standing_ _there? WHAT DO I DO_?' he screamed in his head.

"I thought to break the ice we could wash each other." She said shyly handing him the soap.

"Uh, Yeaaaah." He didn't know what to say but '_What a way to break the ice I guess'_ he thought. He could tell she was extremely nervous just as he was. As they both stood there in their nakedness and stared at each other. He let his eyes wonder down the length of her body '_God she is perfect_.' He picked up the soap and began to rub it around in his hands to make lather then he put it back in the tray, rubbing his hands together he stepped forward and placed his hands on each side of her waist. He rubbed them up and down and then across her stomach and around to her back.

She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch as he ran his hand up to her chest and soaped her up. Then his lips found hers as they shared a passionate kiss with the water dripping down their faces. Reaching her arms around his waist she pulled him closer as he draped kisses down her neck and gently moved her to the back wall of the shower. '_Oh my gosh! This is it he's going to_ _take me right here in the shower. Can I really do this?_' she thought as his kisses draped down to her chest. She felt his abdomen with her hand '_his ripped muscles'_ she could feel every move they made as he moved. Then he moved his hand to a spot she never thought she would let anyone touch. '_WAIT! What is he-' _she thought then released a moan of "Oooo!"

Edward didn't know if he was doing this right but at this point he didn't care _'She looks like_ _she's enjoying it so maybe I am doing it right'_ he thought as he continued.

She could feel something hitting her thigh as she gazed down her eyes widened '_Oh my it grew'_ she thought as she closed her eyes tightly '_I didn't know that was going to happen'_ she wondered how something that big was going to fit into her.

**AN: (AS WE ALL KNOW THESE TWO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SEX SO THEIR FINDING IT OUT NOW!)**

She leaned back against the wall and just ran her hands over his body as he moved closer. "WInry I don't mean to hurt you." He whispered in her ear "But I've been told this will hurt some so I'm apologizing in advance." He leaned his head back to look at her.

She looked into his amber eyes and saw the love he had in them "I trust you Edward."

He slightly smiled at her "Okay" he gave her a reassuring look "Hold onto me" he said as he leaned in and lifted her by the waist "Put your legs around my waist." She did as he told her to and he reached his hand up and caressed her cheek "We'll take it slow….alright?"

She nodded and with the deer in the headlights look she had he knew she was just as scared as he was. He knew though if it hurt that bad he would stop because he didn't want to hurt her. He slowly pushed as she tensed up "Don't tense up Winry, Please." He wheezed out and she let out a slight moan of discomfort as she dug her nails into his shoulders. _'Don't hurt her, DON'T HURT HER_!' he screamed in his head. He pushed again slowly and she gritted her teeth not wanting to yell out as she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

He pushed again as she squeaked out "E-E-ED!" and this time it felt like something inside her let loose. She happened to gaze down "Edward I-I-I'm bleeding." She was scared now not knowing what was happening.

He gazed up into her eyes "I knooow it's okaaay." '_Reassure her you idiot'_ "This is supposed to happen" Everything was happening exactly the way Lolly told him it would "It'll stop in a second." He told her pushing deeper.

She felt an ease come over her body as his pushing got easier to handle. He knew the hard part was over as he began a rhythmic motion and buried his face in her neck. She threw her head up and began to enjoy the sheer pleasure he was giving her that went on for what she thought was forever. Then his movements got faster as he moaned and she let herself go. She felt as if every part of her let go in one huge explosion. Edward let out a long groan as he slowed down and jerked a few times. She put her arms around him and held onto him tightly. He felt like his legs were going to buckle under him. He raised his head slowly and gazed into her eyes "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She saw the worry he had in those beautiful caring amber eyes of his and she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips gently then leaned back "I'm fine Edward and know I am truly all yours."

"Yeeessss" he whispered out and grinned sideways "Completely mine."

She giggled "I don't think I want to back out now."

He grinned remembering what he had told her the night he gave he the ring. He told her if it wasn't that good after they got married she couldn't back out.

"Can you stand if I put you down?" he asked concerned.

"I think so" she loosened the grip her legs had around his waist. She had almost crushed his ribs in the beginning by tensing up. He lifted her under the arms and sat her on her feet then he turned around and stepped under the water. He opened his eyes as it ran down him and put his finger up calling her to him. She stepped forward smiling "I'm glad I got in the shower with you."

He cocked his head sideways and grinned "Me too" as he pulled her into the stream of water, grabbed the soap and began to lather her up and wash her down.

She wondered why something so beautiful could hurt at first "Edward" she said softly "Will it hurt like that all the time?"

He stopped rubbing her down and stood up and sighed "No that was the only time." He smiled a huge smile "I hear it get easier the more you do it."

She stepped closer "Reaaaally" she ran her hands over his abdomen "Well maybe we should do it again."

He laughed "Yeah, maybe we should. But first let's take a short break." He turned the water off "Cause I'm starrrved."

They got out of the shower and got dressed and went downstairs to have dinner. As they sat there having dinner Winry noticed the four guys sitting at the table across the room. '_It's them_ _oh god I hope Edward doesn't turn around_.'

Leo sat facing her "Well, Well look what we got over there." All of them turned around and looked "It's that sweet piece of tail I've been wanting." He winked at Winry and licked his lips.

Jason turned around and dropped his fork to his plate "I heard they got married today."

"Pity for them." Leo smiled deviously "I'm still gonna get a piece of that."

Alex shook his head "What have you got planned Leo? You know he's military."

Leo smirked "Yeah so what. I'm gonna make him watch while I take his wife right in front of him." He then shrugged his shoulders "What's he gonna do? Nothing he can't or he'll be court marshaled." He took another look at WInry "I want some of her and you know when I set my mind to something there's no changing it."

"Yeah we know." Del'quan grinned "She is quite a piece."

Alex stressed "I don't like this." Leo slammed his hand on the table.

"What's he going to do kill us?" Leo licked his lips again "Then he'd go to jail and leave her all alone." He wiped his eye like he wiped a tear away "No, he wouldn't do that especially after I get through with her."

Jason smiled "Only if I get some this time. Last time you got that one all to yourself."

Leo looked at them all "Alright this time I'll share."

"When do you want to do this?" Del'quan asked getting excited just looking at her.

"There's a dance coming up in five weeks…isn't there?" Leo plotted "She'll have to freshen up sometime unless we get a chance before then." They all looked at her and grinned to each other.

Edward looked up and saw her gaze over his shoulder with a look of sheer terror on her face then her eyes dropped to her plate. He casually glanced back over his shoulder and saw them. _'What the hell are those assholes doing here_?' he called for the waiter and then he put his hand over hers.

"Come on Winry we're leaving" he slightly smiled at her knowing she felt uncomfortable.

"Alright" she stood up and stopped as he turned around "You're not going to do anything are you?"

He glared at them as he grabbed his jacket off the chair "No not right now." He turned and smiled at her "It's our honeymoon and I'm not going to let them spoil it."

She knew it took every bit of self-control he had not to walk over and beat the shit out of them. She could also tell he was totally pissed off "Thanks Edward."

"You're my wife and I want you to be happy tonight. So let's go back to the room." He walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the restaurant. He really didn't like the way they were looking at her and he knew they were planning something by the way they were talking. Now he would have to be on guard all the time _'Over my dead body are they_ _going to hurt a hair on your head'_ he thought.

They went back to their room and made love two more times that night before Winry feel asleep in Edward's arms. He laid there and watched her sleep '_She is my reason for living. I'm_ _going to figure out a way to stop these guys_.' He moved her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead _'I promise you I will kill anyone that tries to hurt you_.' He looked at the door to make sure it was locked and it was so he tightened his arm around her and fell asleep.

Winry awoke in the middle of the night and she looked over at Edward. She could make out his face by the street light shining through the window. She watched him sleep like she had done so many times before she used to like to watch him sleep when he and Al came back for visits. _'He looks so handsome and now he's my husband. I can't believe this is all true it feels like a dream.' _She smiled to herself '_I never thought we would ever be together let alone make love. He's my best friend and I love him so much.'_ She sat up and he woke up.

"What's the matter?" He asked scanning the room.

"Nothing Edward I have to use the bathroom." She said pushing the covers back and getting out of bed.

"Well hurry up I'm already getting lonely" he grinned and smacked her ass as she got out of bed '_Niiiiiice ass and it's all mine'_ he smiled a slight smile to himself as he laid back down and waited for her. She came back and dove on the bed then pulled the covers back and got in.

"It's very chilly in here Edward" she looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes "Can you warm me up?"

"Yeeeesss" he whispered "I'll warm you up." He said wrapping his arms around her "Listen Winry I want you to be extra careful where you go. Don't go anywhere alone alright? If I can't go with you I get someone." He hugged her tighter "Just until I figure out how to take care of these guys."

She snuggled into him "Alright Edward I really don't want them to catch me alone. They scare me and who knows what they have planned." She closed her eyes and the feel of his arms around her made her feel safe she knew he would never let anything happen to her.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: There are some guys plotting something sinister, Edward is on guard all the time and Winry has something important to talk to Edward about. This chapter is a little longer than the previous I guess I got carried away.

Ties of friendship Chap.8

Winry had wanted to go dress shopping for the dance for a week. Edward kept putting her off till he could go with her and she was getting really pissed off because it was taking so long. The dance was in two weeks and she wanted a nice dress before they were all gone. She knew he was just trying to protect her but she felt like a captive in her own home and she didn't blame him she blamed the idiots that put him back in protective mode.

Lolly and the girls had decided to go shopping that day and WInry wanted to go with them but Edward was having second thoughts about her going. Lolly and all the girls showed up at the house to see if they could change his mind.

As Edward sat there facing four and a half females ( Lolly was the half) he had a strange feeling he was going to lose this argument but he was going to hold his ground.

"Come on Ed sweetie she can't stay a prisoner forever." Lolly begged with her hands to her cheeks.

"Yeah they'll be six of us nobody would be that stupid unless their complete dumbasses." Hiyori grinned.

"Edward I promise she won't be alone for a single second. One of us will be with her at all times." Niki reassured him.

Edward sat there with his legs crossed and his hand to his chin. He looked at Winry and the depressed look on her face broke his heart. But he couldn't take the chance of anything happening to her. He got up and silently walked out of the room. Winry looked at all the girls and sighed.

"Well thanks for trying you guys" she said sitting down and putting her head in her hands "I'm doomed to be in this house forever as long as those guys are out there."

Edward paced back and forth in the hallway _'Their right she can't stay a prisoner and she's so depressed. Ahhh! I can't take it. Should she go or no_? _NO! daaamn it!_' He looked back in the living room '_SHIT! I can't stand to see her this way. Well with Lolly and Hiyori she'll be safe and I can't discount NIki, Lisa and Mashiro.'_

He walked back into the living room where all the girls were trying to cheer Winry up. He put his head down "Alright" he said softly and Winry looked up at him.

"W-what?" She asked shocked that he was letting her go or did she hear him wrong.

"Alright you can go." He lifted his head and smiled at her as he saw her face light up and a big bright smile crossed it that he hadn't seen in a few weeks.

She jumped up and ran over to him "Really Edward" she threw her arms around his neck.

As she hugged him he turned to all the girls "I'm trusting you with my one reason for living. She's not to be alone anywhere." He pointed his finger at them "I don't care if she has to go to the bathroom one of you will go with her."

They all agreed and gave him a thumbs up "You got it" they said together and nodded. Winry took off down the hall to get her stuff and all the girls noticed the worry on his face.

He put his head down "I know I can't keep her in a box but I would die if something happened to her." He shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"Don't worry Ed we'll take good care of her." Lolly's voice changed to husky "I told you I'd kill anyone that tried to hurt her."

All the girls turned and stared at her and she looked at them and batted her eyelashes as she shrugged her shoulders "What?" she said in her high pitched woman's voice then giggled "Hee hee."

Hiyori just shook her head and sighed. Winry came running back in the room "I'm ready" she had a big smile on her face as she turned to Edward "I'll be careful I promise. I'll have eyes in the back of my head."

"Just be aware of your surroundings Winry please." He pulled some money out of his pocket and gave it to her "Here get something beautiful okay."

"I'll do just like you taught me Edward. I'll scan the place before I go in and I'll watch everyone around me." Then she kissed him goodbye and held the money up "I'll make sure it's something you'll love."

"I love you" he said smiling a forced smile.

As she left with the girls he felt like his whole world just walked out the door as he watched them walk down the street.

Al walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see the girls walking and he knew Edward was worried "She'll be fine Ed."

"Ahhh, you scared the shit out of me Al." He said trying to get his heart rate down.

"She's got the best bodyguards in town. Nobody in their right mind would mess with those women." Al grinned.

Edward got as serious look on his face "Yeah but these guys aren't in their right mind Al." Al then remembered the day they attacked him. The look in their eyes was cold and unemotional and now he began to worry a little.

The girls had visited two dress shops and only Mashiro had found a dress. They decided they would try the one on Main Street. While they were walking Hiyori looked at Lolly.

"We have company" she seethed out.

Lolly turned her head "I know I spotted them a block back" she turned back and over her shoulder "Winry dear come up here and walk with Hiyori and I."

Winry picked up her pace as she slipped between them "They were at the last dress shop."

Surprised Hiyori looked at her "You saw them?"

Winry slightly smiled "Yes, Edward taught me well."

"Well let's see how long they follow us. We might have to call Ed and the guy's to come join us for lunch." Lolly smiled taking her make-up mirror out of her purse and held it up like she was fixing her make-up. She used it to actually watch the guys following them.

They continued to shop and they all finally found dresses. Lolly had a fight with a skinny little red-haired girl over a chiffon lace dress.

Lolly grabbed the dress, "That's mine you harlot."

Red-haired girl pulled it back, "I saw it first."

Lolly pulled it back "Give me the dress-" male husky voice "Don't worry as ugly as you are nobody will ever pop that damn cherry of yours." Everyone was stunned as they watched the red-haired girls eyes welt into tears as she ran out.

"LOLLY!" Winry couldn't believe she made the girl cry.

"I'm sooorry but I just looooove this dress." She batted her eyelashes and smiled.

She took it up to ring it up and the guy behind the counter asked "Uh ma'am what size are you?"

"Oh I'm a size eight" she put her hand to her mouth and leaned over towards him "A very small size eight."

"Well this dress is a size six." He smiled.

Lolly threw her hand out "Oh well don't worry about that I'll fit into it by next week" she turned to face the girls "NO MORE CHEESEBURGERS FOR ME GIRLS FOR AT LEAST A WEEK! IT'S ALL WATER AND CELERY!" she fanned herself as she gazed at the guy behind the counter "Is it hot in here to you."

Lolly made a phone call before they left the dress shop. Then they walked to a little café were they all sat down for lunch.

Leo, Del'quan and Jason were standing there starring at them and they were about to walk over when Edward, Shinji and Al walked up.

Edward walked right up to Leo "I see you have a fascination with my wife?"

Leo grinned "Is your wife that sweet piece of tail in the middle."

Edward's jaw tightened and he clinched his fist knowing full well he couldn't hit the guy. That would be exactly what Leo wanted him to do so he kept his composure as he choked out "Did you just call my wife a piece of tail?" The nerve of this asshole Edward wanted to pound him into the ground "Yes my wife is the one in the middle." Edward may not of been able to beat the crap out of him but he could threaten him as he stepped forward putting his face inches from Leo's "Do you remember what Hiyori did to you last time? Well let's just say I will finish the job. I've done worse to better people than you. Now on your way because this is not your lucky day." Edward stepped back and walked over to Winry.

Shinji and Al stood in front of the guy's and Al looked at Shinji "You know Ed's beat up people for just looking at her wrong."

Shinji nodded "Yeah I heard about that" he gave Leo a devious look "He showed no mercy." Then Shinji and AL turned and walked over by where the girls were.

Just as Leo and his two stupid buddies were about to walk over and start something Alex the other guy in Leo's little group ran up "HOLD ON!" he said putting his hand up "I did some research on this guy and you really don't want to fuck with him." He took a few deep breaths to catch his from running "And he's not the only one."

Alex began to explain to them what he found out "Edward is….Well was the Fullmetal alchemist he can't do alchemy anymore but his fighting skills are off the charts." "Those three" he then pointed to HIyori, Lisa, Mashiro "And him" pointing to Shinji "I've seen them sparing in the yard of the halfway house and their very skilled fighters. Not to mention they would cut your throat in your sleep if they wanted to." He then pointed to Niki "She's the Wire alchemist and I've seen her record." He then pointed to Lolly "She is-"

He was cut off by Del'quan "A guy."

"A guy?" Leo asked surprised.

"Yeah" Del'quan touched his throat "She lifted me two feet off the ground with one hand and didn't even break a fucking nail."

Alex continued "Edward's younger brother" he pointed to Al "His fighting skills match Edward's but he can still do alchemy." He looked at them all remembering the day they jumped him "As we all know" he then turned to Leo "And you want to take them all on for A PIECE OF TAIL! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

Edward and Shinji walked over to them and Edward smiled "I'm glad to see there's one of you with a brain in your head to do some research."

Alex raised his eyebrow at Leo then turned to Edward "So Ed have you talked to Colonel Roy Mustang THE FLAME ALCHEMIST lately." He said looking back at Leo.

Edward laughed "Why yes I have Alex at my wedding three weeks ago." Edward figured out what Alex was doing so he looked at WInry "He kissed the bride and told her if she ever needed anything to call him."

Alex smacked Leo's arm "What about his bodyguard the woman with the Hawk's Eye?"

Edward put his hand to his chin "Hmm" he snapped his fingers "You mean Riza?" he smiled "Yeah she's like a second mother to Winry and I."

Alex looked at his friends well at this point he wished he was friends with Edward and them. "So Leo since you're such a fucking idiot let me spell it out for you. This guy has friends in such high places if he killed us he'd probably get away with it." Alex's friends stood there with their mouths hanging open as Edward and his friends walked by and Edward patted Alex's shoulder.

"Great research Alex but you might want to dig a little deeper." He said as they all walked off.

Leo turned to his band of assholes "I don't care who he is, I'm gonna make him pay for being so arrogant."

Alex smacked his forehead "Haven't you been listening to anything I've told you? THIS IS SUICIDE!"

Jason smacked him in the face "Aw shut up you pussy. I heard that he didn't believe in taking a life."

Del'quan licked his lips as he watched Winry walk off "I can't pass up a vanilla shake like that."

"You're going to get us all killed because your just that stupid." Then he put his head down and walked off.

"Hey" Leo smacked Jason on the shoulder "I want you to keep an eye on him. He could ruin everything if he cracks. So if it gets to be too much for him take care of him." He winked at Jason "You know what I mean."

Jason nodded because he knew exactly what Leo was talking about. If Alex broke it could send them all to jail for a very long time. Burglary, rape and arson were a couple of things they didn't want to go public.

Winry had bought a beautiful light blue dress, strapless, tight at the waist and it flared out into a skirt that hit right above her knees she even had enough money to buy a pair of flat sandals. She didn't want heels after the whole wedding fiasco. When she got home she hung it on a hanger in the closet. But she had something else on her mind and she needed to talk to Granny about it. But she didn't know how the old lady would handle this talk because they never talked about sex. So she gathered her courage and walked down the hall into the kitchen where Pinako was peeling potatoes for dinner.

"Granny" She smiled as Pinako turned around and she motioned for the old woman to sit down "Can I talk to you about something?"

Pinako noticing she was upset about something "Yes dear" she sat down "Anything."

Winry sat down and began picking at her nails "Uh….Well" then she just blurted it out "Can having sex make your period late."

Pinako's eyes widened in shock "What?" then realizing Winry was serious she lit her pipe and blowing the smoke out "Well dear yes it can." She took another puff and blew it out "How late are you?"

Winry looked up at her grandmother "I should have started three days after we got married." She got defensive "You know me granny I always keep track." She looked down "But I haven't and it's been almost three weeks."

Pinako knew she should have had this talk with her long ago but she just kept putting it off. So she put her pipe down and put her hand over WInry's "Well" she paused not knowing what WInry's reaction would be "You might be pregnant."

Winry pulled her hand back and jumped up "WHAT!" The look on her face explained the million questions going through her mind at that moment.

"It's nothing to be scared about dear." The old woman reassured her.

"But…..But" she sat down slowly in the chair "I don't think we had planned on this so soon."

"Have you discussed it with Ed yet?" Pinako got up and stared out the window at Edward and Al sparing in the little yard.

"No" Winry was unsure of what his reaction would be "What if were not ready?" she started to freak out some "What if he's not ready? What do I do? What if he doesn't want a baby right now?"

Pinako walked over and pulled her into a hug to calm her down "Why don't you talk to him about it then go find out for sure." She leaned back and smiled "Ed loves you and I'm sure he'd like to know about this."

"You think so?" Winry was wondering what his reaction would be.

"Yes just talk to him" Pinako turned around "Now help me with these potatoes" Winry nodded and picked up a knife and began to peel potatoes. Then she gazed out the window at Ed and Al and she visualized Edward teaching their child how to fight and all about alchemy. But then she thought it was also too soon after they got married. Both of them still had two years of college. How could they have a baby and still get their educations.

Later that night she was getting ready for bed and she decided she would talk to him. So she walked out of the bathroom to where he was sitting cross legged on the bed doing some of his homework. She had an uneasy feeling and she was really scared about the way he might react.

"Edward" she said softly.

He kept writing and didn't even look up at her "Yeah."

She needed him to look at her right now and she was getting more frustrated "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Mmm Hmm" was all he said as he continued writing.

She was getting a little pissed now that he didn't look at her "EDWARD ELRIC LOOK AT ME!" her emotions took over and tears formed in her eyes.

He gazed up at her stunned that she had yelled at him. Then he saw the tears forming in her eyes and he dropped his pencil and pushed the notebook to the side "Alright Winry you have my undivided attention."

She began to fidget and pace back and forth she really didn't know how to start the conversation and it frustrated her more as she began to cry harder and mumble to herself.

"Winry" Edward asked softly thinking something was wrong because of her distraught demeanor.

She stopped and faced him "I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS!" she didn't realize she was yelling at him and crying harder.

Seeing how upset she was he got up and stopped her pacing "Winry tell me why you're so upset. Has something happened?"

She ran a million sentences through her head but when she opened her mouth "I'm late" was the only thing that came out.

Edward didn't know what the hell she was taking about "What are you late for? "

She couldn't take it anymore and he was confused as hell now "NO! I'm not late for anything." She smacked her head "Ahhh, My periods late."

"I don't understand Winry. You're not making any sense."

She wanted to smack the crap out of him so she just said it "I might be pregnant Ed." It took a few minutes for him to process what she had just said and by the look on his face she could tell he was processing it.

"See I knew you'd be upset." She said sitting on the bed and putting her hands to her face and crying harder.

He immediately bent down in front of her and pulled her face up "Winry I'm not upset" he paused "I'm just a little shocked."

She felt a sigh of relief "You mean you're not mad?"

"Uh…no" he chuckled a little then grinned "Why would I be mad? It's a baby a life we created." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I still have to find out for sure" she told him as she slightly smiled resting her head on his shoulder relieved he wasn't upset.

"Alright" He leaned back and nodded at her "Then we'll go find out together."

"You'll go with me?" she wasn't expecting that she couldn't believe he wanted to go.

"Yes I'll go with you." he couldn't believe that they might have created a life. He hadn't thought about having children this soon but at this point he really didn't care. '_If she is pregnant this baby is a part of both of us. A life we created, WOW! A baby? I never thought this would happen this quickly. But we still have to find out for sure and we'll make this work."_

She knew she had to tell him how she felt about all this "Edward I'm scared."

He sighed and pulled her into his arms and swallowed hard "I am too Winry."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well this is where happiness turns to disaster and all hell breaks loose. You'll probably hate me after this chapter but this is where my dark mind takes over and baaaaad things happen. I said in chapter two authors note there would be attempted rape, murder, attempted suicide, a death and feeling betrayed and this is where it all begins.

Ties of friendship Chap.9

Edward took Winry to the only doctor other than he trusted. He knocked on the door and someone yelled for him to hold on. The tall man answered the door and Edward smiled at him.

"Hello Dr. Knox, How are you?"

"Hey you dumbass what do you want?" Dr. Knox had been dealing with more live patients since Lan Fan and Mei Chang.

They all walked into the living room and Edward noticed his house was cleaner. Then a woman walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company." Edward said smiling at the woman.

Knox's eyes widened "This is my wife she seems to think she needs to come every week and clean the house." He stared at her and she shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Dr Knox turned back to Edward "I'm just glad I get to spend this little time with her. We split up after I got back from Ishval and now she visits every week."

"I'm sorry we interrupted" Edward took Winry's hand "But Dr. Knox can you do something for us you're the only one I trust."

For Edward to say that it made Dr. Knox feel appreciated as he gave Edward a puzzling look "What is it?" he snapped.

"Well we need to find out if Winry's pregnant." Edward knew he could trust Winry in Dr. Knox's capable hands.

"Really" Knox motioned for Winry to follow him "We'll have to take blood but I won't know for a few days because I'll have to examine it." He told WInry to go into the room as Edward sat in the living room very tense. They were in there for what seemed like hours to Edward when the door finally opened.

"Way to go dumbass you've managed to impregnate her. I won't know for sure till Friday after I can examine her blood. But everything else seems fine she's in good health and her heart is strong." He scowled at Edward "So I'll call you leave your number on the desk."

Winry walked over to Edward as he wrote the number down and left it on the desk. He turned and smiled at her '_Were going to have a baby'_ he was so excited inside after the initial shock wore off.

"Thank you Dr. Knox" Edward opened the door to leave "We'll wait for your call."

"Well I already know she is so you might as well run out and start buying baby crap." He said sarcastically then scowled again "Take that girl home and leave her alone for a while in bed." He shut the door after they stepped out.

Winry stopped and put her hand on her stomach as Edward placed his over hers "Edward are we ready for this?"

Edward smiled a huge smile "Sure" he was very confident when he said it but inside his emotions were all over the place.

"Cooome on" he looked at the anguish and stress written on her face "How hard could it be?" He smiled a reassuring smile "Anyway we have nine months to prepare." Wrapping his arm around her waist he led her down the stairs to the gate. They had decided not to tell anyone till Dr. Knox called but they both realized their lives were about to change drastically.

As the week went on both of them were anxious. They found themselves racing to the phone to the point of almost knocking people to the ground to get it. Al and Pinako got to where they would just let them get phone it was better than getting slammed.

The day the phone rang Al just sat there as it rang for the third time and he realized he was the only one in the house. He picked up the receiver and said hello. Dr. Knox informed Al that he was going out of town but he wanted to call Edward before he left. He had gotten the results back and Winry was pregnant.

"Pregnant?" Al said surprised that they hadn't said anything. No wonder they were knocking people over to get to the phone "This is important news thanks Dr. Knox."

"Tell that dumbass brother of yours I said congratulations." He said as he hung up the phone.

Al stood there for a minute processing the news '_I'm going to be an uncle' _then he made a few phone calls. When Winry and Edward came home all their friends were in the living room and as they saw them they all jumped up and yelled "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Edward and WInry were speechless as they stood there then looked at each other as Al walked up "Dr. Knox called he said to tell you he had to leave town but he wanted to call you first." Al gave Edward a sly look "Sooooo I'm going to be an Uncle, brother?" and he smiled a huge smile.

Winry knew the cat was out of the bag now so she looked at all their friends "We're having a baby." Hearing the words come out of her mouth made Edward realize this was truly happening '_We're having a baby. A little person with ten toes and ten fingers, someone who depends on you for everything. A life created by two people coming together and sharing something beautiful._' He realized it was only three weeks old and they had a long road ahead of them but it was still a life to him.

The dance was the next day and Edward was very unsure about going. But Winry wanted to go so bad she told him it would probably be the last dance she would be able to go to before the baby came. So he reluctantly agreed and he told Al he had a really bad feeling about it. Al told him that they would be surrounded by friends.

"So what could possibly happen Ed?" Al's famous last words would haunt Edward from this night on…..He just didn't know it yet.

Shinji and Hiyori were on the dance floor and he thought she looked really beautiful as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "Hey" her head shot up "You call that a kiss and you haven't even told me if I look good." He stupidly grinned at her which only pissed her off so she punched him in the stomach.

He grabbed his stomach "Hiyoooori" as he bent down.

She put her hands on his cheeks "This is a kiss Shinji" then her lips met his and she parted them and he took advantage of that by slipping his tongue into her mouth. A few seconds later she leaned back and smiled at him as he opened his eyes and saw her standing there, her hair down and that beautiful red flowing dress she was wearing. "I'm the idiot for not telling you how beautiful you look." He wheezed out trying to stand up straight. Hiyori blushed and he pulled her back into his arms to continue their dance.

Edward, Al and WInry had just shown up but Winry had to use the ladies room and Al told Edward to go on in because he had to use the little boy's room. After a few minutes of arguing back and forth he gave in and walked down the hall and through the doors and scanned the room. Waiting was never something he liked to do and he didn't want to enter any further because he wanted Winry to be able to find him but he ended up walking a few more steps into the dance past a table of cackling girls.

Winry had finished fixing her lipstick then she turned and walked out the door smiling expecting to see Al. But instead she got a fist to the face that knocked her into the wall. She could feel the sting where it landed on her cheekbone. Someone grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the wall. She was trying to stay conscious as she stumbled to her feet. "Where's your wrench now bitch?" Del'quan asked as he made a fist and hit her catching her in the eye as Winry stumbled backwards all she could say was "Ed."

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Al yelled as he came out of the bathroom and began running towards them.

Leo turned to Jason "Incapacitate that asshole."

"My pleasure" Jason said turning holding a board he had and he swung it and brought it down on Al's arm breaking it in two places "Let's see you do alchemy now." Al's focus went to Winry as he stood up and landed a kick to Jason's head. Jason turned and cracked the board upside Al's head. Al watched as Leo grabbed WInry and slammed his knee into her abdomen by pushing down on her back. She felt all the air leave her body as she fell to the ground and gasped for some.

Alex didn't like what his friends were doing and he had also heard she was pregnant yesterday so he thought this was uncalled for "YOU GUY'S NEED TO STOP THIS NOW! SHE'S PREGNANT YOU ASSHOLES!"

"SHUT UP YOU WIMP." Jason told him as he punched him in the face "Your next."

Al stumbled to his feet and ran down the hall through the doors to the dance. He caught Shinji's attention on the dance floor because of the blood dripping from his head. Shinji watched as he said something to Edward and pointed then Edward took off running jumping over the table of cackling girls in one leap.

"Hiyori "Shinji looked down at her "Something's up let's go." They both walked off towards the door to follow Ed and Lolly joined them.

Edward made it to the hallway and what he saw made his blood boil uncontrollably. Winry was bent over the rail of the stairs with Del'quan holding her arms so she couldn't stand up. Leo was standing behind her he had thrown her dress up over her back and ripped her underwear off as he held her legs apart with his feet. He dropped his pants and looked at Edward and just smiled as he stuck his hand to her and started rubbing in between her legs.

Edward took off running as he screamed he didn't know if it was in his head or out loud. Leo only felt the two hands on each side of his head before his neck snapped and his lifeless body hit the ground.

"ED…WARD!" Winry screamed out as Del'quan let go of her arms and back handed her across the face splitting her lip across the bottom as her mouth filled with blood. Alex turned and grabbed Del'quan in a head lock "You're a real asshole aren't you?"

Jason walked out of the shadows as Edward was about to go after Del'quan and all Edward felt was the crack of the wood against his skull he fell to his knees and a warm feeling covered the back of his head. He reached over and pulled Winry's dress down then stumbled back to his feet turning towards Jason. Alex was fighting Del'quan so he couldn't go after Edward.

Edward smiled at Jason "You can't kill me that easy" then grabbing the board from Jason he spun it in the air and he cracked it against Jason's head sending him backwards out cold.

Del'quan broke free of Alex's grip and Edward did a spin kick that sent him flying backwards sliding into the wall at the end of the hall. Del'quan knowing after Edward killed Leo he was probably next got up and ran in the wrong direction towards Shinji as he walked towards where Edward was. All Shinji heard was Edward screaming "YOU BREAK MY BROTHER'S ARM AND TRY TO RAPE MY WIIIIFE!"

Del'quan was about to pass Shinji when Shinji threw his hand up "Where are you going?" and his palm caught him in the nose sending bone fragments into his brain killing Del'quan instantly as his lifeless body floated by them and hit the ground and slid down the hall.

Shinji, Hiyori and Lolly rounded the corner and they saw Edward holding Winry in his arms on the floor. "Win…ry" Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at them and he began to rock back and forth as he looked back down "Winry….TALK TO MEEEEE!" he yelled throwing his head back.

Lolly's eye's widened when she saw Winry then her eyes turned so red that they could match the fires of hell. Lolly was not a man/woman to piss off she had a very dark twisted side.

Jason came to and got up to run and Lolly grabbed him around the throat "Where the hell are you going?" She asked in her husky male voice as she turned him to face Winry "You would do this to a woman and her child?" Jason's eyes widened as she slammed his face into the ground and broke his nose as he screamed in pain she grabbed both his legs and dislocated them. Still screaming at the top of his lungs Jason knew he was done for, as she bent down and whispered in his ear "You don't want to know what I do to naughty boys." As she continued to pound his face with her fist, Hiyori moved closer to Shinji.

"I'm scared Shinji and nothing really scares me-"She watched Lolly continue to pummel Jason "But she does."

Lisa walked up and looked at Shinji "I wonder if she knows he's unconscious now?"

"I think you'd be a wonderful contribution to my LOVE CLOSET." She told Jason as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off into the darkness with a vicious evil grin on her face.

Edward dug into his pocket for his keys and threw them at Shinji as they hit him in the face because he was still watching Lolly drag Jason away. "GET MY CAR NOW! I NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Al, Niki and Mashiro walked into the hall "ED! We need to get out of here." Al said looking at the two dead bodies. Alex turned to Edward "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

Edward looked at Alex as he tried to stand with Winry in his arms "Get out of here Alex."

Shinji came running back in "I got the car." He saw Edward about to fall and ran over and grabbed Winry out of his arms "I got her." He turned to Hiyori and Lisa "You help him" they helped Edward outside while Niki helped Al.

Winry opened her swollen eyes and looked up "Sh…inji" she whispered.

"Heeey" he looked down at her and winked "Your old man kicked some serious ass."

Every bone and muscle in her body hurt not to mention the bruises that hadn't formed yet. All she could think about was the baby then everything went black again.

When they got to the hospital Edward asked Niki to place a phone call he never thought would ever be placed. Shinji made a phone call of his own to enlist the help of three other guys that stayed at the halfway house. They were three shady characters but he knew they could do the job. After he explained to Love, Rose and Kensei what had happened they were only too happy to help get rid of the bodies.

It was about twenty minutes later when Mustang came slamming through the door with Hawkeye. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE FULLMETAL?" He yelled at Edward who was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands and blood filled the back of his hair. Mustang realized Edward was seriously hurt but Edward was going on pure adrenaline at this point.

Mustang tried again to get his attention "FULLMETAL!" this time Edward slowly raised his head to gaze at him "What happened?"

Edward slowly got up and walked over to the door they had taken Winry through. He turned the knob and pushed it open slowly with his foot.

Mustang's eyes widened at the site of her 'My god' he thought 'Someone beat the hell out of her.' Then he looked back to Edward and his eyes narrowed down "What do you need?" Hawkeye couldn't believe that was WInry under that bloody mess.

"I need to get out of town" Edward stressed to Mustang "I killed him" he stared down at his hands out in front of him "They hurt my wife so I killed him."

Hawkeye asked the question Mustang was afraid to "Edward did theeey?" Mustang's head shot to the side as he looked at her "LIEUTENANT!"

Edward's head dropped "They almost did but I killed him." Mustang noticed Edward kept saying he killed him. He knew it must have been hard for Ed with him not believing in killing but he had to say if he was in his shoes he would have done the same.

The doctor came out to talk to Edward he told him that she started bleeding from the vaginal area and he wanted to know if there was a chance she was pregnant.

Edward nodded slowly "Yeees" he answered softly then the doctor informed him that the blow she took to the stomach probably made her lose the baby in addition to breaking four of her ribs one on the left side and three on right. Edward felt as if every bit of strength holding him up had been sucked out of his body as he fell to his knees in the hallway and tears rolled down his cheeks "DAAAAAAMMNNN IIITT!"

Mustang and Hawkeye just stood there not knowing what to do. They couldn't possibly even imagine the pain he was feeling at that point. '_Five seconds'_ Edward thought '_if I would have_ _been five seconds earlier. No….No…..NO!_' He stood up by leaning on the wall for support _'I_ _should have protected her better. This is my fault, MY FAULT! How can I ever face her again?_'

He looked at Winry through the door _'I'm sooory, OH GOD I'm SORRY!_' he screamed in his head then he turned and punched the wall next to him "AHHHHH, THIS IS MY FAULT!" He yelled as Mustang walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, this was a tragic thing that happened. Those guys deserved what you did." He smirked "If they were still alive I'd fry their tongues and boil the fluid in their eyes."

"When she's able to be moved I'm getting her out of here." Edward had a determined look on his face and Mustang noticed the change in his eyes…they were cold "I've got to get her to a place where she'll feel safe so she can recover."

"Where do you suggest?" Mustang asked wondering if Edward had an idea because he couldn't figure out a place to hide them around Central.

Edward thought for a minute then he looked at Mustang "I want to go visit some old friends at Briggs. Nobody can get in there and she'll feel safe there."

Mustang gave Edward a sly look "I'll make the call." He turned to walk off then stopped and turned around "I'll send Dr. Knox as her personal physician it's the least the military can do and we'll pay for his services."

Edward shook his head slowly "Thanks" he turned and walked into her room and motioning for Shinji and Niki to come in. He asked them to go to the house and pack some clothes for him and Winry something for very cold weather. He also told Niki to go to her house and pack some clothes for herself because she would be joining them. He then told Shinji where the roll of money was he'd been saving and he told them to bring it all back to the hospital. They both nodded and left the hospital on the quest Edward sent them on. He also told them not to tell Granny '_How can I face her right now? I have failed in protecting her Granddaughter._' He couldn't stand to see the look on her face….That look '_The look of disappointment and blame.'_ He thought "Tell her I'll call her in a couple of days." She would wonder what was going on because it had been years since Ed had just took off. But he figured when Al got home he would tell her a little bit before Edward called to tell her he was sorry and that Winry was perfectly safe now.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay hate me for having a dark mind. I swear I'm really trying to work through my issues. But keep reading because it only gets more screwed up from here. I HAVE COMPLETELY LOST TOUCH WITH REALITY AND MY MIND!

Ties of friendship Chap. 10

Edward sat by Winry's bedside feeling helpless and distraught. He would have to tell her about the baby when she awoke. They had sedated her for the pain. Al walked through the door after having his arm casted and his head bandaged.

"Ed you need to have someone look at your head." He was worried about his brother because Edward's head was still bleeding some.

"I'm not leaving this room Al." Edward sounded like every bit of life had been sucked out of him.

"I'll get the doctor to come in here." Al said leaving to go get the doctor. As the doctor entered the room he could feel the tenseness in the atmosphere. He walked over and began to examine Edward's head. Edward was so still it scared the doctor he thought he was going to snap at any second. He cleaned his wound as best he could and bandaged it then he walked over to Al.

"He has a serious concussion I'm surprised he's still able to stand." He said with concern "He needs to relax and get some sleep in a few hours."

"Brother has always had a hard head" Al said giving the doctor a stern look "But I can tell you he won't be sleeping anytime tonight because he'll sit there and watch over her all night." He turned to the doctor "Can you come back and check his head in the morning?" The doctor nodded then left.

Al felt like this was his fault as he slowly walked over by Edward "Ed" he said softly "I'm sorry I should have taken better care of her." He was on the verge of crying.

"Al" Edward said sternly "This wasn't your fault." Edward dropped his head "It was mine." He began to speak softly "I want you to tell Granny that no one will ever do this again." He clinched his fist "I made sure of that." He turned and smiled a slight smile at Al "How's the arm and head?"

Al shrugged his shoulders "I'll live" then his head dropped "But I am sooorry brother I feel like it's my fault. I should have seen that board coming." Tears rolled down his cheeks "I-I-It's just when I say what they were doing to her my focus went completely on her not my fighting."

Edward sighed, "It's okay Al" he leaned forward and took WInry's hand in his "She's okay due to your help."

"B-B-But Ed I didn't do much." Al got more upset till Edward snapped him back to reality.

"ALPHONSE!" He snapped and Al jumped "You did well and I thank you, I know you did everything you could."

Al knew now that his brother didn't blame him but he kept beating himself up on the inside thinking there was something more he could have done. The same way Edward kept dwelling on the five seconds he thought would have changed things and that would plague his dreams and his mind for quite some time.

The next morning Winry opened her eyes, well as best as she could. She noticed Edward sitting in the chair with his arms crossed and his head back staring at the ceiling.

"Ed" she said softly and he lifted his head forward and looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Heeey" he got up and walked over to the bed "Don't move too much" he said placing his hand on her head. She wanted to know about the baby but she had a sinking feeling that it was a question she didn't want to hear the answer too.

"The baby?" she asked softly as his eyes dropped she knew by his reaction that she had lost it and the tears began to flow from her eyes stinging the cuts on her face.

"Winry please don't cry." He pleaded as he leaned down and tried to hold her the best he could without hurting her.

"Heeee touched me Edward" she said coldly remembering the disgust she felt as his hand touched her in that spot.

"I'm Sorry" Edward said shaking and she could tell he had seen that and as he held her tighter he firmly told her "He won't ever be touching anyone again."

Her eyes widened as she heard those words leave his lips "Did you?"

"Kill him" he said coldly then leaned back and looked in her eyes "Yes I did." She felt a satisfaction when he said it. She didn't think of the consequences she just knew that asshole would never hurt anyone again.

He knew he had to tell her they had to leave town for a while so he explained it to her that he had killed Leo in cold blood and his family was going to want answers. She kept thinking if she had just stayed home none of this would have happened. She repeated it three times to him while he was trying to explain things to her till he finally told her.

"Winry they wouldn't have stopped, either way something had to be done. You couldn't have hid out your whole life." His eyes lowered "But I never thought this would happen."

"I'm sorry about the baby Edward." She kept repeating that too as he comforted her best he could then he had to tell her how he truly felt.

"It wasn't your fault Winry, I still have you and that's all that matters. The way they were going I don't think they planned to let you walk away." She could tell he was scared and she knew he was right. She also thought they weren't going to let her walk away because Del'quan had a knife he was twirling around. He had stuck it in his boot to hold her arms and he told her it would slice through her neck like it was butter.

Edward asked her about going to Briggs telling her it wouldn't be an easy trip for her with the pain she was in. Knowing he would have to get a compartment car with a bed and he would ask the doctor for something for pain, then again Dr. Knox would be there. He asked her if there was any other place she would feel safer but she told him no Briggs would be fine. She knew Olivier Armstrong would not let anything happen to her and she knew most of the soldiers at Briggs. Not to mention Scar and Major Miles were back from Ishval and she defiantly knew Scar would protect her if anything happened to Edward.

"Alright then were going just as soon as I hear from Mustang." Edward knew Mustang would be getting in touch with him today so all he had to do was wait a little while. The doctor came in to check Edward's head again and Winry freaked out when she saw the gash in the back of his head that went from the crown of his head almost to the bottom and she realized that could have killed him. But then again Edward had always had a hard head. The doctor informed Edward he needed to rest but Edward just referred to him as a dumbass quack and told him he'd sleep when he was dead. The doctor bandaged his head with a clean bandage and told him he could use a few stitches but after arguing with Edward for a couple of minutes he got frustrated and walked out.

Shinji had come by to inform Edward about what was going on. He told him Love and Rose had taken the bodies of Leo and Del'quan to Niki's grandfathers pig farm. It seemed they had lost Del'quan's body along the way not knowing where it fell out at. Leo had been disposed of in a very chewy demise. The families of the boys were asking questions and filing missing person's reports. Alex had disappeared for the night but showed up at home this morning only to tell the police he separated from his friends because they were getting drunk and stupid and he didn't know where they had went.

Lieutenant Hawkeye rounded the corner to see Edward and Shinji talking in the hallway. She had brought some flowers for Winry that Colonel Mustang bought. As she got closer she could see the exhaustion was taking a toll on Edward he looked tired and his thinking wasn't clear. At that point she became very concerned about him making the long trip to Briggs. She informed him that the Colonel had talked to Olivier and she was expecting them. The Colonel hadn't informed her on everything he just told her that Edward needed to get out of town for a while. Hawkeye handed Edward the flowers and some paperwork.

"This paperwork has been dated last week. It says that you and the Wire alchemist have been up at Briggs profiling soldiers to see if isolation plays a factor in their performance." She put her hand on his shoulder "So Edward you weren't even in town last night." She gave him a stern look "Got it."

Edward couldn't believe Mustang went this far as to alter paperwork and put his job on the line. He finally understood that everyone was trying to cover this up, but his focus was on getting Winry somewhere safe. He didn't want her to half to walk around with all those bruises and cuts and have people asking her questions.

"Olivier says that Scar and Major Miles will meet you at the bottom of the road. During this time of the year the storms are down so you shouldn't have any problem getting Winry up there. Dr. Knox is ready whenever you are." She pointed to the flowers "The Colonel picked those out especially for her." Edward looked at the flowers they were Lilies one of Winry's favorite flowers and he grinned.

"Tell the Colonel thanks Lieutenant" then he sighed "Well leave after dark." He stared at Hawkeye "I don't want anyone to see us board the train." He turned and handed Shinji some money to get three tickets and a compartment car the military had already bought Dr. Knox's ticket. Edward knew he and Winry would have to stay out of site for the whole trip up there he couldn't take the chance of anyone seeing them.

The Lieutenant had a camera with her too "Edward the Colonel wants me to take pictures of Winry's injuries just in case something comes up later. Don't worry the Colonel and I will be the only ones that see them and he'll keep them in his safe."

Edward was reluctant but he knew that it was proof of what happened to her so he agreed. Hawkeye walked into Winry's room and Edward heard the camera click a lot of times. She walked back out as her eyes dropped to the floor "They really worked her over didn't they?"

"Yes they did." Edward had hardly any emotion in his voice when he spoke of them and Hawkeye knew he had been changed forever.

Shinji had returned with their tickets and by this time Niki had showed up with her suitcase. Edward informed the doctor that Winry would be checking out today and that there was no point in arguing with him. When the doctor handed him her prescriptions he gave them to Hiyori to go get filled. Mustang had sent Armstrong to escort them to the train station. The rest of their friends showed up to say goodbye.

Armstrong walked up to Edward "Such a tragedy that happened Edward Elric. I wish I'd have been there I'd have squashed THEM WITH MY VIBRANT MUSCLES!" He yelled flexing his muscles.

"I know Major and thank you." Edward wondered if he was going to rip his shirt off.

Hiyori came back and Armstrong spotted her and Shinji "Are these your good friends Edward?" he threw his shirt off "COME LET ME WELCOME YOU WITH A HUG DEAR FRIENDS OF EDWARD'S."

"There it is." Edward sighed at him ripping his shirt off and chasing his friends through the hospital. He caught Hiyori "SHINJI HELP! CREEPY BIG MAN HAS ME" she struggled to reach her foot "CAAAAN'T REEEEEEACH FLLLLLIP FLOOOOOP!" She struggled against his grip, "FADING… FAST… HUGS… KRYPTONITE!"

"HIYOOOOOORI!" Shinji yelled.

Edward walked up "Don't worry he's harmless, maybe some hugs will mellow her out." Edward walked into Winry's room and he heard Armstrong talking behind him "You're a feisty one I JUST LOVE HUGS."

"QUIT FLEXING OLD MAN!" Hiyori yelled.

Edward began to help Winry get dressed when he noticed the new bruises that had formed overnight and he had a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at each one. He couldn't believe someone would do such a thing to someone else purposely. He ran his hand gently over them as she looked up at him "What is it Ed?" she asked seeing the distant look on his face.

"You have more bruises across your back" his head dropped as he whispered for the millionth time "I'm sorry."

"Edward you have to stop beating yourself up over this." She was always the optimistic one about things. Even with what was happening she was trying to make him feel better. But he knew sooner or later she was going to have to deal with the feelings she was shoving down. She hadn't even dealt with losing the baby she had just cried for a short while. He thought maybe it was the pain killers they had her on that weren't letting these feelings surface yet.

He finished helping her on with her shirt then he went through the suitcase to find her a skirt or something comfortable to wear that wasn't tight on her mid-section. He came across a pair of sweats and walked over in front of her and bent down putting her feet in the leg holes then he helped her stand and pulled them up. She stood inches from his face and she could see the pain in his eyes. She could tell he was exhausted and he narrowed his eyes around bright sunlight which told her he had a headache and by the look of the gash in the back of his head she figured it was a massive one. He finished with her sweats and leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Ed, I think I might be able to dress myself if you don't want to." She told him as he chuckled.

"Trust me I love to see you naked and I've had broken ribs before and I takes everything you got just to breathe." He turned and grabbed her hair brush "I don't know how this is going to go." he said holding up the brush "Do you want me to go get one of the girls to do it?"

"No go ahead and try." She sat slowly down into the chair and he started at the top and brushed it in soft strokes. There was still blood in her hair from the night before and he didn't know what to do. So he grabbed a basin by the bed and filled it with water then he grabbed the shampoo. He put some drops of shampoo on his fingers and ran it down strands of her hair then he'd cup water in his hand and rinse it over the basin. He took a towel and dried it some before her ran the brush through it. He did this for almost thirty minutes till he felt it looked okay. She kept telling him she didn't care what it looked like, but he did. He wanted every trace from the night before he could get off her gone.

He finally opened the door and asked Shinji to grab a wheelchair he brought one and Edward helped her sit down in it. Armstrong couldn't believe the job these boys did on her now he understood why Edward killed them. Dr. Knox came walking down the hall and he took one look at her and looked at Edward.

"Well dumbass, I hope you jacked those assholes up?" he bent down in front of her "Don't worry sweetie I'm going to take good care of you on this trip." He stood up and Edward smiled a slight smile as a tear rolled down his cheek. Dr. Knox walked behind Edward "I'm going to have to keep an eye on that gash in your head too. It's still bleeding some and you might need a few stitches. If you do we'll have to do it soon."

Edward was about to protest when his eyes widened as he looked down the hall and saw Pinako walking towards them with Al. He walked forward and stopped her about twenty feet from Winry.

Al looked at him "I'm Sooorry brother but she twisted my broken arm till I told her what was going on."

Pinako looked up at Edward "Ed, I don't blame you and I know it was out of your control. Al explained it and I want to see my granddaughter before you take her away." She took a deep breath getting ready for an argument with him. But this was Edward's breaking point as he fell to his knees in front of her and cried hard as he apologized to her.

"Granny I'm sorry I should have taken better care of her. I'm such a failure. I don't blame you if you hate me trust me I hate myself right now." She reached out and placed her hand on his head.

"Ed I could never hate you. If it wasn't for you-" She paused when she caught a glimpse of Winry and she whispered out "She'd probably be dead." She reached down and grabbed him under the arm and helped him up "Now stop apologizing."

She walked over to Winry and placed her hand softly on her granddaughter's cheek "My sweet girl I'm so sorry about the baby." She looked Winry's face over then turned to Edward "I hope you kicked their asses good Ed!" Edward gave Al a look of surprise that said _'You didn't tell_ _her?_' Al shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you should tell her." Pinako's head shot up.

"Tell me what?" she looked to everyone standing around as they all looked in different directions "ED! Tell me what?" she repeated.

He sighed and walked forward and dropped his head and tried to spit the words out "Granny I-I-I killed him."

Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath and sighed then she got a look on her face like Edward had never seen before. It was a look of hate then satisfaction as she turned to him and nodded "Good boy son." She turned to WInry and smiled "Always knew he was a good boy." She turned back to Edward "Now get her out of here for a while." She leaned over and kissed Winry's forehead "I'll see you when you return dear." She patted Ed on the shoulder as she turned and walked off down the hall. Edward felt a sense of relief because he was really dreading the idea of leaving without talking to Pinako. That old woman and Winry were the only family that he and Al actually had left and he hated to disappoint her.

Al reached in his pocket and pulled a small roll of money out and handed it to Edward "Here we all pitched in, including Granny and got more money for you guys."

Edward was surprised "I-I don't know what to say. You guys didn't have to do this." As he looked at each of them he thought 'These are my friends.'

Shinji walked over and threw his arm around Edward's shoulder "Yes we did, we all want to see her recover one hundred percent." He bent down by Ed's ear "So spoil her a little. Hell Hachigen gave you a thousand so buy her something special."

Edward didn't know what to say as he teared up again "Thank you all." He put the roll in his pocket as he turned and began to push the wheelchair down the hall with all their friends following them Winry knew she was going to miss them all. They were carrying their suitcases to the train station and all of them came to see them off.

Dr. Knox broke the awkward goodbyes at the station "Well let's get the hell on the train and let me get her settled because I'm going to need a drink after this sappy shit."

Edward chuckled at him as he helped Winry aboard and got her to the compartment and settled her in. The train began to take off as he stuck his head out the window and waved to everyone "GOODBYE MY FRIENDS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" 'My friends, True friends' he thought pulling his head back in the window. They all watched the train disappear down the tracks.

Shinji turned to everyone "So let's go get some coffee guys." As he began to walk off and they all followed him. It seemed with Edward gone Shinji was now the leader of the pack.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Now to deal with the aftermath of everything. Can Winry and Edward's relationship survive this attack? Can Edward ever forgive himself? Can Winry deal with the feelings she has shoved down?

Ties of friendship Chap.11

Dr. Knox gave WInry her pain killers and she laid on the bed as she watched the scenery go by outside. Edward made himself comfortable in the chair. She wondered why he was so distant. Did he not want to touch her after the attack? After Dr. Knox left she felt cold and she wanted Edward near her.

"Edward I'm cold" she wondered what his response would be. He got up and opened the closet and grabbed an extra blanket as he turned around to lay it over her he noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Winry what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Her emotions were all over the place "You don't want to be around me anymore. You find me disgusting don't you?" She looked in his eyes "It's because he touched me isn't it?" she was angry and upset and she didn't understand.

He tried to calm her down "Winry I could never find you disgusting and I love being around you. But your hurt and right know I don't want to hurt you anymore." He looked in those questioning blue eyes of hers and his heart melted "I tell you what move over and I'll get in next to you." It made her feel better that he was going to get in bed with her. She moved herself over and he climbed into bed with her he put his arm under her head and they both laid there watching the scenery go by till she finally fell asleep. He laid there and watched her sleep as he held her. He never closed his eyes, he couldn't because every time he did he saw it happen all over again in his head.

It was a few hours later when Niki knocked on the door. Edward slid out of bed careful not to wake Winry. Niki was on the other side of the door as he opened it holding a plate with sandwich's on it for them.

"I brought food!" she smiled when she went in as he stepped to the side "Is she sleeping?" she whispered looking at WInry.

Edward grabbed a sandwich "Yeah, she's been out for about an hour now." He turned and sat in the chair and took a bite.

"Alright then I'll bring dinner later" She turned to walk out and Edward stopped her "Thank you NIki" he said reaching for the doorknob and opening the door.

"You're my friend Ed and I want to help the both of you." She noticed he looked more exhausted then he did last night "Ed how much sleep have you gotten?"

He really didn't think about sleeping he didn't want to close his eyes because every time he did he could hear Leo's neck snapping in his hands "None."

Niki was getting worried now she knew he needed sleep or he wasn't going to be in any shape to help WInry. She walked out and he shut the door she stood there for a few seconds hoping he would just lay down. Then she went to find Dr. Knox to ask him if maybe something else was wrong.

Edward finished his sandwich and bent down to take his boots off when Winry began to thrash around and cry in her sleep. He got up and walked over and tried to wake her up then she yelled "NOOOO!" and sat straight up and grabbed him around the neck.

He slid his arms around her and held her tight "It's okay I got you and nothing's going to hurt you again." he whispered as she leaned back and looked at him then he helped her lay back down. He bent down and took his other boot off and laid down beside her '_Damn it I knew this was going to start haunting her dreams but I was hoping we'd be at Briggs before this happened._' He put his arm over her just to let her know he was there as she laid her arm over his and gripped it tightly. He knew that was her way of telling him not to move it.

'_My wife, my lover and my best friend I failed in protecting you once but never again. You are my one reason for living.'_ He thought as he lay next to her running the strands of her hair through his fingers _'I know you're hurting and I can't imagine the pain or how deep it goes but I_ _will be here whenever and however you need me_.' He reached over and gave her hand a slight squeeze and just watched over her.

He closed his eyes for what seemed like just a few minutes and he would open them periodically. The last time he opened them he saw her staring at him.

"You haven't slept have you?" she asked after watching him do this for the past thirty minutes.

"I'll be fine" he said sitting up and reaching for a sandwich "Are you hungry?" he asked her and she nodded so he handed her one. She nibbled on the sandwich as she watched his fumbling movements _'He's driving himself to pure exhaustion and I know his head is probably killing him. I haven't even seen him take an aspirin. Why is he doing this? Is it because he feels guilty for_ _not being there? He needs rest.'_

"Edward you need sleep." She pleaded with him as she continued to eat the sandwich.

"I'll sleep later right now I'm getting you safely to Briggs." He swore he wouldn't sleep till he heard Olivier Armstrong's voice.

It was about seven o'clock the next morning when Niki knocked on the door with coffee and breakfast. When Edward opened the door he looked terrible. She brought the food and coffee in and sat it down.

"Oh thank god coooffeeee" he reached for it and sat down in the chair took a sip and then sat it back on the tray.

Niki didn't understand how he was still functioning "Ed you look like hell."

He yawned and rubbed his eyes "Winry had a really bad night." He told her resting his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. He covered his eyes and yawned again as she continued talking to him then she heard him slightly snoring _'He fell asleep in that position?_' she thought as she stared at him and sat in the other chair.

A few minutes later his head shot up "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Wow Ed five minute cat naps. When did those start?" she asked concerned "Do you even remember falling asleep?"

He yawned again and rubbed his eyes once more "I guess they started last night." He grabbed the coffee cup and this time he downed it.

"Alright then I'll be back in a couple of hours but we should be pulling into the station about eight o'clock tonight. Are your friends meeting us there?" she was hoping they were because it was cold up here and she hated the cold.

"I know where to meet them." He smiled a sleepy smile "Just dress warm." She nodded her head and turned and left him to his occasional five minute cat naps.

About seven thirty that night Edward started bundling Winry up in a scarf, Jacket and mittens "Are you warm enough?" he asked as he buttoned her coat.

"Yeah" she told him knowing full well he wasn't in any shape to fell the cold as exhausted as he was. Dr. Knox knocked on the door and came in to give her the pain killers she needed for the trip down the road and up the mountain.

Mustang called Olivier and informed her that it would probably be better if Miles and Scar meet them at the station.

"Fine" she replied coldly "Now Mustang do you want to inform me on what's going on or is it another surprise like the last time he and his brother showed up?"

"General I can't go into details but you'll understand when you see him." Mustang paused then Olivier heard concern in his voice "He needs your strong guidance right now Olivier so please help him because he's in a very dark place."

"I understand." She told him confidently as she hung the phone up she wondered what he had meant by a very dark place. She wouldn't find out what he meant till Edward got there.

The train pulled into the station and Miles and Scar were looking for Edward. Then they spotted someone who looked like him carrying a woman off the train. Scar knew it was Edward so he began to walk over towards him and that's when he noticed the bandage around Edward's head and realized it was Winry he was carrying. Niki and Dr. Knox followed him carrying the suitcases.

"Edward" Miles' eyes widened when he saw him "What the hell happened to you?" He asked while Edward was trying to lift Winry into the cart but he was so exhausted. Scar walked over and took her from him.

"Here I got her Fullmetal" He lifted Winry into the back then turned to Edward and watched him sway back and forth a little and putting his hand on Edward's shoulder "Are you alright?"

Niki walked up "Lieutenant Colonel Anneke Kashmir" she stuck her hand out "You can call me Niki for short." Scar looked at her and stuck his hand out.

"Hello" he looked back at Edward "Is he okay? What's wrong with him?"

Niki shrugged her shoulders "Nothing that a lot of sleep won't cure." She jumped in the back of the cart and stuck her hand out for Edward to take so she could help him up "Come on sleepy head."

He took her hand "Ha ha very funny." He smirked then after she helped him up he moved over towards Winry and put his arm around her as he pulled her scarf down and reviled her face. Scar and Miles were both in shock at all the bruises.

"What happened Edward? You need to tell us now." Major Miles insisted.

"I'll wait till the General's present because I'm too tired to repeat it twice." He replied yawning.

Major Miles tried to avoid all the bumps he could in the road. It was about thirty minutes when the Briggs wall came into view. Edward remembered the first time he ever saw it _'The General_ _was standing CRAP! In the same spot she is now'_ he thought looking up at her. With her long blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze he realized he felt like that fifteen year old she confronted six years ago.

"Major Miles I'd like to get Winry settled before I talk to her." Edward requested hoping Miles would figure out he didn't want to talk about it in front of her.

"I'll take her to the room." Scar volunteered "You need to go talk to her." Edward asked Winry if that would be okay and she agreed. '_Here I go again trusting my wife in someone else's hands'_ he thought but he knew he had to face Olivier sometime so he might as well get it over with. Major Miles led Edward and Niki to the Generals office while Scar took Winry and Dr. Knox to their rooms.

Edward stopped outside the General's office and NIki actually thought he looked scared until she realized he was trying to fight off another five minute cat nap.

"Snap out of it ED!" she said sharply and he jumped slightly and shook his head. Miles opened the door and Olivier had her back to them she flung herself around and looked at him.

"Well Edward what have you-" She stopped when she looked at him '_He looks exhausted,_ _troubled and broken down he's a mere shell of the boy I once knew'_ she thought as she noticed the fire in his eyes was gone now they were cold '_the eyes of a killer_.'

"Hello General" he could barely make eye contact with her and that was not like Edward. "Can I please have a seat before I fall down?" He walked over to the chair and sat down. Olivier shot Miles a look and he shrugged his shoulders. The door opened a Scar walked in "I put the girl in their room she's making herself comfortable."

"EDWARD! What the hell happened to you?" Olivier demanded an answer and Miles walked over and whispered in her ear "You should see his wife it looks like someone beat the hell out of her." Olivier's eyes widened as she walked over and looked at the back of Edward's head then walking back to her desk "TELL ME FULLMETAL!" She slammed the tip of her sword on the ground "I want to know everything" she glared at Edward "Leave nothing out."

He began to explain everything and Olivier could feel herself getting more pissed as he went on. He got to the part where he snapped Leo's neck and his head dropped "I never really believed in taking a life till that particular moment." He then glanced at Olivier "It felt good to snap his neck." He got to the part about Winry losing the baby and tears rolled down his cheek.

"I see" Olivier turned and thought for a minute trying to shake off the tears _'This boy and girl_ _have been through hell, and to lose a child'_ then she about faced and smirked at him "How's the head Edward? You look like you could use a few stitches and a lot of sleep."

His head went down "I'll be fine."

She slammed her hand down on her desk "This is where you start listening to me runt." She ordered Miles to get Dr. Knox and when they came back she told him to sew up Edward's head and he did. Then she ordered Edward to get some sleep and told him she didn't want to see him till he was rested. She also ordered Scar to watch over them in their room in case there was a problem with Winry. Dr. Knox gave Edward a pain killer and told him to get some sleep.

Scar walked Edward and Niki back to their room with Olivier leading them. She wanted to see Winry and she wanted to make sure she understood that if Edward didn't get some sleep he wouldn't be worth a shit. Edward had informed Olivier about Winry's nightmares and he was starting to feel the effects of the pain killers by the time they got to the room.

When he opened the door Winry sat up on the bed and turned on the light Olivier took one look at her and turned to Edward "Now I understand why you felt satisfaction breaking his neck." She walked closer to Winry "I'm sorry about the baby. You're welcome to stay her for as long as it takes to recover." She began to explain to Winry that Edward had his head sewn up and was given a pain killer. She also informed her she wanted him rested up so she was leaving Scar to watch over both of them "Not that anything will happen to you in Briggs. But if Edward doesn't wake up at least you know someone's here that's awake."

Winry fully agreed with the idea knowing Edward hadn't slept in days. About this time Edward started feeling sleepy so he laid down on the bed. Winry curled up next to him and Olivier turned and told Edward she'd see him after he slept as she left she told Scar to sit and keep watch over them then her and Major Miles' walked out and down the hall.

Miles turned to her "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Olivier had a stern look on her face "They have a long road ahead of them."

Scar pulled up a chair and sat there thinking '_Why the hell am I the one keeping an eye on them?' _he was getting really bored and tired himself so he closed his eyes for a few minutes and couple of hours later he heard moaning. '_They better not be doing what it sounds like their doing while I'm in the room' _then he realized it was moans of painand he heard Winry whispering no in her sleep. As he opened his eyes to look she began to thrash around some and she seemed to be fighting someone. So Scar stood up and walked over to the bed "Girl" he shook her on the shoulder "GIRL" he said louder. Her voice was getting louder and all she kept saying was no then she yelled out "NOOOO!" as she turned her body towards Edward. His arm immediately went over her shoulders and he pulled her closer as she buried her face in his chest "Ssssssh, I got you" he whispered and slightly moved but Scar knew he was still asleep _'His unconscious mind is amazing even with the pain killers and lack of sleep he's still aware of her in distress_' Scar watched for a minute as Winry calmed down in Edward's arms. Then he walked back to the chair and sat down as he watched them do this almost half the night he realized that the bond between them was strong and he also knew Edward was well aware of what was going on even if his eyes were closed.

Edward opened his eyes, stretched and yawned then he sat up and realized Scar was still sitting in the chair as he looked over he saw Winry still sleeping. "Hey Scar I got it from here so you can go now." He swung his feet to the cold floor.

Scar nodded and stood up as he turned to leave Edward stopped him "Thanks Scar."

Scar nodded again "Your welcome Fullmetal alchemist but you had it under control even in your sleep."

Edward didn't know what he meant but he chuckled "I'm not the Fullmetal alchemist anymore so Edward's fine Scar."

Scar walked to the door and turned the knob "Alright then Edward I'll see you later."

"Yeah" Edward replied as Scar shut the door then he leaned over and kissed Winry's head '_Well honey looks like it's just you and me today' _He thought then got up and went to the bathroom. When he finished splashing water on his face he opened the door to see Winry sitting up on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her head rested on them as she cried.

He ran over "Winry what's wrong? I thought you were still sleeping?" he put his hand on her back.

"I-I-I'm sorry Edward" She cried as her emotions and guilt finally began to surface "The baby" she whispered softly "I feel so empty inside Ed." She gave him a pleading look. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I know Winry" he whispered then held her tightly as she cried so hard it made his whole body shake. _'I knew this was coming she's finally letting everything out. I wish there was some way I could take the pain away but she's so fragile right now.'_ He thought as he just held her and stroked her head with his hand.

"Ed I failed you" she cried out "I couldn't even protect our child." She then buried her face back in his chest.

He shook his head slowly "No if anyone failed anyone it was I that failed to protect you and our child Winry." A tear rolled down his cheek as he kept stroking her hair with his hand "I am so sorry I should have been quicker and I will never forgive myself for that."

"NO Ed" she sat back and looked at him "If I would have just stayed home none of this would have happened and everything would be fine right now."

He slightly smiled at her and sighed "No Winry it wouldn't be. Those guys would be alive and you'd be still hiding out like a prisoner."

"Are you saying this was meant to happen?" she asked him questionably and he knew he had to be careful the way he answered her.

"I don't think it was meant to happen but it did and we have to live with it now." He pulled her closer to him "We'll have plenty more chances to have children but without you Winry there would be no more chances."

She wiped the tears from her eyes "I see" she said softly knowing he was right because without her he couldn't have children unless he met someone else, and with as much trouble she had getting him to marry her she knew he'd probably never marry again.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Winry is slipping more into depression and Edward is dealing with things his own way till something tragic happens and he has to face the truth.

Ties of friendship Chap.12

Niki walked into Olivier's office because the General wanted to discuss what was going on with Edward and Winry with her. She wanted to ask Niki some questions because she was close to Ed and she was present after the attempted rape. Niki walked in and Olivier asked her an assortment of questions that she answered best she could.

"I want to ask you about Edward's mental state?" Olivier waited for the answer.

Niki knew Edward had been distraught and distant since this happened but she also knew the truth he was not dealing with it very well and she had to inform the General "Truthfully General he has no mental state right now he's just going day by day."

Olivier folded her hands in front of her face "I see" She knew she was going to have to give him some room but she wasn't going to coddle him "I know Edward will bounce back from this he's very strong minded." She stood and walked to the window and stared out "It's his wife that concerns me." She explained her concerns about Winry being strong minded too but after a tragedy like this she felt that she was probably going down a very dark road and she was worried Edward wouldn't be able to save her. She was hoping that he would pull her out of the depression she knew was coming.

Niki understood what Olivier was talking about she couldn't imagine going through what Winry was going through. She figured if it was her she'd probably lose her mind "I'm very concerned about her myself General if something were to happen to her Edward would die." Niki walked up to Olivier's desk and glared into her eyes "And I really don't plan on losing my friends that way."

"Very well" Olivier turned and slung her hair over her shoulder "I want you to watch her closely. Being women we know that this will run deep in her thoughts and emotions. It will try to consume her and I hope when that time comes Edward can save her. He won't be able to see the warning signs though so I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her."

Niki saluted "Yes General I will watch her like an owl watches a mouse."

"Just don't swoop down on her out of the darkness" Olivier warned "She's already been someone's prey."

"Yes ma'am" Niki knew what she meant as she walked to the door and left to go find Ed and Winry.

Edward's way of dealing with everything was to throw himself into helping the guys at Briggs with anything. He would wake up and leave before Winry got up and at night he would come back after she had gone to bed. She began to think he was avoiding her and that he wanted nothing to do with her. He barely touched her or talked to her and her depression was getting worse. He didn't realize that what he was doing was playing a key factor in her depression. He just couldn't understand the emptiness or darkness that plagued her mind and this went on for a few weeks.

It was the middle of the third week as she looked in the mirror and noticed her bruises were starting to fade away and her lip was almost healed. Her ribs were the only thing still giving her some pain and of course the pain she felt in her heart and the feeling of being abandoned.

She couldn't take it anymore all she wanted was for the pain to stop. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was when they got married before this happened but she knew that it would never be like that again. Feeling lost and empty she took the razor in the bathroom and put it to her wrist. _'I'm sorry Ed I just can't do it anymore. I love you but lately it seems like you've abandoned me. I feel you've left me in the darkness and I'm in a dark hole I can't get out of.' _ Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran the razor across her wrist and the blood began to run out and then droplets hit the floor.

Niki was on her way to check on Winry because she could see her depression getting worse every day. She got to the door and knocked softly but there was no answer so she pushed the door open some "Winry?" she said softly walking in but still no answer. She heard a muffled mumbling coming from the bathroom so she went over and heard through the door "I just have to end it all now." She pushed the door open and saw Winry on her knees on the floor with blood dripping from her wrist and the razor in the other hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Niki yelled reaching for a towel then grabbing the razor out of her hand she threw it into the other room. She tried to wrap the towel around her wrist but Winry was fighting her.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE JUST LET ME DIE!" she yelled fighting Niki and pushing the towel off.

Niki ran out of the bathroom to the door that led to the hall "DR. KNOX! HELP ME NOW!" he opened his door quickly because of the panic in her voice.

"GET IN HERE NOW!" Niki yelled turning to run back to the bathroom. She tried to get the towel on her wrist again as Dr. Knox walked in and his eyes widened at the blood on the floor.

"You damn fool." He whispered running back to his room to get his bag. When he returned he filled a syringe and then stuck it in WInry's arm it was a few seconds later when the sedative took effect. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and began trying to sew her wrist up while Niki ran out the door to find Edward.

Niki had reached the place where Edward was working and she leaned over the rail "EDWARD! YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK ITS WINRY."

Edward's heart almost stopped at the urgency he heard in her voice and he had a feeling something wasn't right. He ran over to NIki and she explained what had happened. He was in a panic as he ran faster then he'd ever ran to the room. Running through the door he saw Dr. Knox bandaging her wrist then he saw the blood trail leading to the bathroom. Out of breath and scared to death he turned to Dr. Knox "I-I-Is she alright?" he gazed over at her laying there still sedated. He then looked down and saw the razor bending over and picking it up he looked at it for a second then threw it so hard at the wall it broke in half. He walked over to the bed and bent down beside it "Why?...Why… would she do this?" there was a strain in his voice that sounded like he was about to lose it.

Olivier had heard what had happened and she walked into the room "Maybe she feels you've abandoned her. I mean you have been spending a huge amount of your time elsewhere." She said coldly.

"No! That's just the way I deal with things. I have to stay busy." Edward said looking at WInry "She knows that."

Niki looked at Edward and she had a pissed off look "Ed I never thought you could be such an asshole." His eyes widened at her words "She was almost raped, she lost a child and when I tried to stop her exact words were he doesn't love me anymore just let me die."

Edwards head dropped "B-B-But I do love her more than anything." _'How could she think I don't love her? Why Winry? Why did you try to kill yourself?_' He thought then he looked up at NIki "What have I done wrong to make her think that?"

"Because Ed you haven't spent any time with her. She's been in this room for three weeks while you go off and do other things all day. She sits her and her depression takes a toll on her." Niki laid it out for him.

"I thought" Edward looked at WInry and his voice lowered "Well I don't know what I thought. I didn't realize she needed me so much because she never said anything. I thought she was dealing with it in her own way." _'I was wrong, oh GOD I was wrong and I almost lost her.' _He reached his hand up and moved her bangs out of her face '_It seems like all I ever say to you anymore is I'm sorry. I've done so many things wrong.' _ He leaned his face to her ear "Please forgive me my love." He said sobbing.

"We'll leave you two alone and I suggest when she wakes up you have a serious talk and get to the root of this. Figure out a way to help her Edward." Olivier ordered "I can't have this happening again."

"I will" He said pulling his head back from her ear.

Everyone left the room as Edward sat there for a minute then he got up and walked to the bathroom as he opened the door his eyes widened "There's so much blood" he grabbed a towel and began to clean it up. While he rang the towel out the second time he fell back against the wall and slid down it and putting his hands in front of him he gazed upon them covered in her blood as he began to sob again. _'I'm so stupid why can't I ever think of anyone besides myself? Deep down I knew she wasn't getting any better but I chose to ignore it thinking it would just go away. I didn't want to think about it and I did it again I shut her completely out. Niki was right I am an asshole and I deserve everything Winry feels about me at this moment.' _He knew he was going to have to get her to talk to him when she woke up that's if she'd even speak to him.

He finished cleaning up the bathroom and as he was wiping down the sink he felt as if someone was standing behind him and he turned to see her standing there she had a very cold distant look on her face.

"What are you doing here Edward? I thought you'd be off doing other things besides sitting here with me." She told him coldly.

"Winry…..I" He walked towards her and she backed away from him "Why?" he gave her a pleading look "Winry why would you do this?"

"Because" she said coldly again as she glared at him and he wanted to know and he wasn't going to give up till he got the answers he wanted even if it was hatred towards him.

He straightened up '_Alright I guess were doing this coldly'_ he thought as his eyes narrowed "Because WHY?" he demanded.

She flinched some at the sound of his voice and she knew he was angry but she didn't care at this point "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE EDWARD?"

He walked towards her and she stepped back again and he saw her eyes were cold and unemotional "Listen Winry I love you and I do care."

That was it she couldn't take it anymore as she began spitting everything she'd felt the past weeks out at him "YOU LOVE ME? HA! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE HOW I FEEL. YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALL THE TIME TO WALLOW IN MY DEPRESSION WHILE YOU GO OFF AND WORK YOURS OUT! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL." She walked up and slammed both her hands into his chest and pushed him backwards as she began to cry "I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN SUCKED INTO A BOTTOMLESS PIT TO WHICH THERE'S NO ESCAPE. I FEEL LIKE MY HUSBAND WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME ANYMORE!" she continued to beat on his chest "TELL ME EDWARD WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

He took a deep breath and whispered "I want my wife back." As she continued to strike his chest he caught her by the elbows "COME ON WINRY HIT ME WITH SOMETHING. LET IT OUT DAAAMN IT! YOU BLAME ME DON'T YOU?" she struggled against his grasp because deep down she wished he had been with her that night but Al and her talked him out of it.

"LET ME GO ED!" he let go of her seeing the look in her eyes as she turned and grabbed the lamp and threw it at him "NO! I BLAME MYSELF FOR TALKING YOU INTO LETTING ME GOOOOO!" She reached back and grabbed a book and threw it at him.

As he ducked the lamp and the book he could see the anger in her fading and she was actually showing some emotion but he knew that wasn't the root of the problem "WINRY, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO ANGRY? TEEEELL MEEE!"

She stood there crying her eyes out in front of him till his heart literally broke "You don't touch me, you don't even want to make love to me anymore. You think since HE touched me I'm not completely yours anymore." She walked over to him and slapped his cheek and the sting went all the way to his core "Well Edward that's fine but don't keep me locked up like a prisoner." She screamed in his face "JUST LET ME GO!"

Her words pierced him like arrows but he stood there and took it because he knew this was the outcome of his actions. He pulled his shoulders back and stood up straight and standing face to face with her he gazed into her swollen blue eyes and that's when she saw he was crying "I-I-I can't let you go and I won't let you go no matter how much you hate me right now." She was confused as she looked into his amber eyes and she saw such love in them and hurt as his head dropped in front of her "Winry what do you want from me? Ask anything and I will give it or get it but please never ask me to let you go." He gazed into her eyes as he lifted his head "Because I can't." he then slid his arm around her waist and reached his other hand up to her cheek "You are my reason for living and my happiness and I would love to touch you and make love to you" he put his hand gently on her ribs "But I also want you to heal" he leaned down and kissed her lips "And as for you being completely mine, you WILL ALWAYS be completely mine." She was a little stunned at what he said as she tried to step back but he wouldn't let her go as he tightened his grip and pinned her against the wall " I have been selfish and I'm sorry please forgive me. I didn't realize you needed me so much. I was oblivious to your feelings and ignorant to the help you needed." He gazed into her eyes "I love you so much Winry but my hatred for what happened took me over and I threw myself into things that would exhaust me to where I didn't have to deal with it. But all the while you were dealing with it every day by yourself in complete darkness. I WON'T lose you to that darkness." His eyes slowly searched hers as he pleaded "So I ask you again what do you want from me?" saying softly.

Her eyes searched his and she realized that he finally came to terms with it. She couldn't believe he had actually just said all that. He was never one to talk about his feelings or admit he was wrong in anyway. She pushed him back some because she was still a little angry and the emptiness she felt was too much to take but she thought about what he just asked her and her first response came out in a yell "I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME EDWARD!"

He swallowed hard and quietly replied "I do." Then he raised his eyebrow at her knowing there was more.

She then thought again and this time lowered her voice some "I want you to touch me."

He took a step closer as he answered "I will."

Then the tears came again as she slowly fell to her knees and reached her hand out to him "I want another baby Ed to fill the emptiness inside this dark womb I have."

He bent down on one knee and reached both his hands under her chin and cupped her face "Okaaay" he whispered and he leaned in and kissed her, then he kissed her again, and again until she finally wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. Their passion for each other took over as she began to pull his shirt up his back to his neck and he leaned back as she pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor. He leaned back in and ravished her lips as he ran his hand gently under her shirt, up her waist to her breast. Their passionate kisses continued as he moved from her mouth and draped kisses down her neck and pulling her shirt down with his hand he reviled her breast and his mouth found it. The passion they had bottled up for a month suddenly became clear to both of them as Edward leaned back and took his hand out of her shirt. He scooped her up in his arms and walked her over to the bed and gently laid her on it.

She took the pain she was in from her ribs just to have him touch her. It was something she thought she'd never feel again as he bent down and began kissing her neck again. He then helped her sit up as he pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and supported her back as he gently laid her down again and trailing kisses down her neck his lips stopped by her ear "I will give you another child my love." Pulling his face back to look at her "If it takes all night" he grinned.

She looked up at him "Ed how are we going to do this with my ribs?" he just smiled at her, stood up and unbuttoned his pants letting everything drop to the floor as he stepped out of his boots. Then he crawled over her and laid down on the bed and pulled her gently towards him "You're getting on top and I'll do the work" he smiled a sly smile at her as he helped her on.

They made love many times that night and Edward realized she was still fragile but he would lead her out of the darkness. As they made love Winry could picture the darkness inside her fading and she could actually see the light coming back into her life. She never wanted to go to that place in her mind again so she decided that from this moment on she would only think about the good things that were coming, not the bad things that had happened. She had her husband and he loved her and that was all that mattered _'He never stopped loving me even though another tried to take me and he never will.' _She thought as Edward smiled up at her and she let herself go and enjoyed the passionate love making they were engaged in.

Winry awoke the next morning thinking the night before had been a dream. She didn't want to open her eyes and find herself alone again that would just crush her beyond repair. Then she felt him move behind her as he lifted up on his elbow and moved her hair from her neck and leaned down and kissed it whispering "Good morning gorgeous."

She turned her eyes upward and there was his smiling face and she felt a sense of comfort and relief "You're here." She smiled.

"Yeaaah, you didn't think I would be?" he put his arm over her and snuggled up to her "Were going to spend the whole day together" he said running his hand from her waist down her thigh. She rolled on her back and stared up at him wondering what had changed his mind and why was he spending the whole day with her? Was it because of yesterday?

"Edward" she bit her lower lip some "Why are you spending the whole day with me?"

He kissed her lips gently "Let's just say I think my wife deserves my undivided attention and I plan on giving it to her and I also plan on giving her another child and for that to happen we need to be together." She smiled up at him happy that he had said that and that day consisted of a lot of love making because Edward was very determined to accomplish his goal and he was never one to fail.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: AHHHHH, Okay my daughter and nephew got ahold of me this weekend and after 51 episodes of Soul Eater and 12 episodes of High school of the dead I would say I'm a little off my rocker. Now I have to get back into FMA sense of mind so here goes.

Ties of friendship Chap.13

The next morning Edward woke up and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. While he was in there Winry woke up and she gazed at the empty spot next to her she thought he was gone until she saw the bathroom door open.

"Good morning" he said smiling "Are you ready to get out of this room today?"

She felt a sigh of relief as he walked over and bent down and kissed her "What are you talking about?" she looked puzzled.

"He stood up and walked over to the window "It's a beautiful day for a walk" he told her getting dressed "Come on" he stuck his hand out to help her up.

"Okay" she took his hand 'Were actually going outside?' she thought knowing it was cold out there as she reached for her sweater and pants. He made sure she was bundled up good as they walked out the door. When they got outside he stood there and took a deep breath and let it out "Well, what do you say?" he said putting his hands on his hips "Let's make a snowman."

"Huh?" She really didn't know what he was doing as he picked up some snow and started rolling it into a ball "I've never made a snowman by hand before usually I'd just use alchemy." He looked like he was enjoying making it by hand as she watched him.

He put the last snowball on the top for the head and stood back "There I'd say that not bad for my own hands."

Niki walked out the door and looking at the snowman she laughed "Not bad Ed but I think the second ball is crooked."

"WHAT the hell are you talking about?" Edward bent down and grabbed some snow and made a snowball and threw it at her hitting her in the face.

Her fists clinched at her sides "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she began to chase him around the snowman in a circle.

Olivier, Miles and Scar stood on the bridge above as they watched Niki chase Edward in a circle and Winry laugh as she held her side. Olivier rested her head in her hands on the wall in front of her "I'd say our job is done" Watching Edward and Winry "Those are the kids I remember leaving here last time."

Scar watched them "Yes they just needed a place to get to the root of their problems."

Miles chuckled as he watched Niki use her alchemy to catch Edward in a group of wire's as he screamed and protested that she wasn't playing fair because he couldn't use alchemy "Let's just hope they can keep it together and progress farther."

Olivier listened to Edward's protesting "He's still a child inside and I hope he keeps that childlike quality of his because he's not meant to be cold. He's got a big heart and to cut it off from people would be wrong."

"Yes, Edward has a very unique personality. I understand his pursuit of revenge but he can't handle what comes after. But I hope this was a growing experience for him." Scar knew Edward wasn't one to be revengeful and when he first saw Edward when they got there he knew he was having trouble coming to terms with killing someone. But working through it was something Edward had to do instead of analyzing it to death.

Olivier's phone was ringing and Miles walked in and answered it. It was Mustang on the other end and the news he had was not good. He informed the General that Del'quan's body had been found and they were charging Shinji and Al with murder. She informed Mustang about Winry trying to commit suicide and he wanted to know if everything was alright. He told her that Shinji and Al wouldn't see the judge till Monday and since it was Wednesday to give Edward and Winry today to be worry free.

"I'll tell him tomorrow morning and see what he wants to do." Olivier slammed the phone down "Damn it! Can't these kids get a break" She then informed Miles and Scar about what happened.

After Niki finished chasing Edward around outside she came in and Olivier informed her on what had happened while Edward and Winry took a walk. "Ed's not going to like this." she informed them "He's going to want to do something about the situation." she frowned "He's not going to let them go to jail."

"I know" Olivier sat there with her hands together tapping her finger on top of her other ones.

Edward and Winry had a fun day filled with walking, talking, snow angels and just being together. She felt that everything they had been through was over and they could move forward now. Later that night Edward had set up a candlelight dinner for them in their room and he brought the food in and it was the most romantic night she had ever spent with him laughing and just enjoying each other.

The next morning Scar came to the door and knocked he told Edward that Olivier wanted to see him. When Edward and Winry walked into her office he noticed all the looks on everyone's faces. "Who died?" Edward asked chuckling a little.

"Sit down Edward" Olivier commanded then she began to explain her conversation with Mustang and what had happened to Shinji and Al.

"Daaamn it" Edward looked perplexed '_Think damn it. Think! you've got people's lives and jobs_ _depending on your decision.'_ Winry looked at Edward and she knew he was having a hard time making a decision. She also knew he wasn't going to let Al and Shinji go to jail.

"Winry and I need to talk." Edward took her hand and turned to walk out "Excuse us for a minute."

As they walked into the hallway, "I know what you're going to say." She said turning to him.

He smiled "You do huh?" she could read him like a book.

"I understand what you have to do." She smiled.

He chuckled "I haven't even said anything yet."

She lowered her head "You're planning on going back aren't you?" lifting her head to gaze into his amber eyes "I accept that you have to go back to save Al and Shinji." She knew if it wasn't for the trouble between her and those guys none of this would be happening.

Putting his arms around her waist "You're so incredible because you know me so well" he kissed her forehead.

Gazing up at him she grinned "I can't say I want you too but I accept what you have to do and as for knowing you so well that comes with from being around you my whole life."

As they stood there for a few minutes taking each other in Edward thought '_She is_ _the only one that knows me to the core_.' Running ideas of what to do through his mind '_I don't want to do this but I can't let my brother and best friend go to jail.'_

'_I'm not going to cry because he is who he is and as much as I hate this idea I don't want to_ _change him' _She smiled a slight smile knowing that no matter what he loved her and he would do what was right and even though she wished she could change his mind she knew it was no good to try.

"Listen Winry I want you to go to Dublith and stay with Teacher and Sig until your wrist heals. I don't want Granny to see it." He said pulling it up to his lips and kissing it gently, "I'll explain it all to her and I'll tell her you'll be home in a couple of weeks."

Winry knew Edward was right and she also needed to process what Edward was doing and he knew Izumi would help her with that. Knowing Edward would always protect Alphonse even if his sacrifice was his time with her.

Smiling at her he took her hand, "I love you" he told her leaning in and kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes and felt his kiss on her forehead and she knew that this might be the last time she felt his lips on any part of her body. He leaned back and smiled then she put her hands on both his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers '_If this is going to be my last kiss for a while I want to savor it.' _She thought feeling his warm lips part for hers.

They both walked back into Olivier's office and Edward looked at her "I'm going back" Turning to Scar "Can you accompany Winry to Dublith for me? I don't want her traveling alone."

Scar looked at Olivier and she nodded "Yes Full- Edward I can do that for you."

Olivier smirked at Edward "What about Colonel Mustang's paperwork?" she questioned "Not that I really care if he gets caught forging documents."

"I got that handled too." Edward smirked knowing he was just going to tell everyone that the Colonel didn't know he snuck back into town for the dance.

Later that day Edward and Winry stood at the train station their hands clasped around each other's. As they waited on the train Edward gazed off at the snow filled mountains '_Here I go again jumping out of the frying pan into the fire and I'm entrusting the woman I love to someone else again.' _ He was jolted back to reality hearing the train whistle as he tightened his grip on Winry's hand turning to her he gave her a look of assurance and smiled slightly.

As the train pulled in and stopped he walked her to the steps and looking at Scar "Take care of my girl Scar." She didn't want to let go of his hand as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips "Remember I love you and no matter what happens I always will."

Tears began to form in her eyes as Scar turned to Edward "I promise nothing will happen to her Edward" He put his hand on Edward's shoulder "You have my word." He knew he had to put her on the train and go or he would never let her leave. He kissed her again and said goodbye she couldn't bring herself to let go of his hand then it slid slightly out of hers. She didn't know what to do she was a loss for words and she couldn't believe this was happening this way. She boarded the train and sat down thinking all the while '_No! Why? I can't lose him not like this. WAIT! I didn't even tell him.' _She jumped up and ran to the door as Scar tried to catch her she leaped off the train and looked around and saw him walking a little ways away "EDWARD! WAIT!" She ran towards him and hearing his name he turned around just to have her reach him and throw her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear "I love you and no matter what happens I want you to know I'm never giving up again. We will be together again because we are meant to be. You are my one true love Edward I have loved you since we we're kids and I always will." She was sobbing at this point as he felt her tears fall on his shoulder he closed his eyes and hugging her tightly he took a deep breath because he didn't think he could let go.

"Thank you Winry" he whispered and leaning back to look in her eyes "You are my one true love also I guess I knew it for a long time but I'm just sorry it took so long for me to actually come to my senses." He kissed her passionately then dropped his arms away from her as the train whistle blew "Now please go get on the train before I change my mind and just take off with you." Scar was standing on the steps as he walked her back to the train and she got on he made sure he stood there till it started to roll away and he put his hand to the window and she did too but the train started to move and his hand slid slowly away.

As he stood there and watched the train roll down the tracks '_I will come back to you even if it_ t_akes a lifetime my love_.' He was scared because he didn't know what he was facing he knew there would probably be jail time but he didn't know how long. Niki could tell he was upset as she stood there helpless and watched as he walked over to the wall and put his hand out to brace himself against it and grabbed his chest and began to weep uncontrollably '_I can't…I can't do this. My heart just left….Whhhhy? I can't go on without her.'_ Shaking his head, '_Coooome ooon snap out it, you're going to be fine. She's going to be fine everything will turn out.' _He reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes and turning to NIki "I'm okay" he straightened up "Let's wait for the other train" he walked a little forward.

Niki knew from the slump of his shoulders that he felt defeated and he had just let the woman he loved ride off with someone else. She knew that inside he was tore up beyond repair he wasn't the same Edward she had known so many months earlier. This whole mess had made everyone change she had even changed becoming more protective over Edward and Winry both '_Watching both of them go through this broke my heart. They deserve to be happy together. Edward has fought his whole life for other people and his brother, and yet Al has fought for Edward. Al would probably go to jail for Ed and not even think twice that is truly a brother's love. And Shinji would definitely go to jail for Ed that's just the friendship they have.' _She looked down at the ground_ 'All of them would do the same for any of us that is why I am so honored to have friends like this.' _She looked up to see Edward's head down and she walked up beside him as he stopped and sat on the bench_._

"Edward I want to tell you that you're the best friend I ever had. You've never once judged me for my faults. You never judge anyone for their faults look at Lolly for example she/he would do anything for you." She turned and looked to the side to hide the tears that had welded up in her eyes "You and Winry deserve a life of happiness but it seems like everything's working against you. But remember if there's ever anything I can do to help please don't hesitate to ask." The tears flowed more from her eyes more knowing she would have to be without her best friend for a while as she turned to face him he looked up at her surprised to see her crying "I love you and Al like brother's Ed. You, Al, WInry and Granny are the only ones that have been here for me and I want to say thank you." She dropped her head and sobbed some.

Edward smiled slightly "Thank you Niki that means a lot and if it's any consolation you're the best sister I've ever had." Her head shot up and she stared at him _'A brother? So this is what it's like to have a brother. Why does it hurt so damn bad? Now I understand why he and Al are the way they are…..it's the bond between them.'_ Edward chuckled some "Even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes."

She was stunned at what he said but she smiled slightly knowing he was right "Am I truly that much of a pain in the ass?"

"Nah, You're a sisterly pain in the ass and don't ever change because you keep me on my toes." He grinned them looked down the tracks to see the train coming "Well here we go" he said standing up and picking his suitcase up "It's been a long time since I've felt this way boarding a train so let's go get this over with alright." He walked out to meet the train as it pulled in and to a stop.

Niki stared at his back as he walked up to the train when it stopped he turned around and looked at her "Are you coming?"

She shook off the feeling she had "Uh…yeah" she began walking up behind him. As they got to their seats and sat down Edward stared out the window and when the train left the station he didn't really say much.

'_Winry should be getting to Dublith about now'_ he thought to himself a few hours later. When they got to the next station Niki got off and made a phone call. Edward had been sleeping when she got off and when she got back on she found him still asleep _'How can he sleep with everything going on?' _she thought. But little did she know he wasn't sleeping that soundly he was running every scenario of what could happen through his mind and he always came to the same conclusion…..Jail time.

The train pulled into the Central station and her and Edward got off he turned towards the sound of someone calling his name "Edwaaaard yooooo hoooo!" Lolly was bouncing towards him through the crowd waving her hand in the air followed by the rest of the girls. She reached him and pulled him into a bear hug that almost crushed his rib cage "We've missed you sooooo much my little golden haired god."

"Looooolly" Edward wheezed out then she sat him back on his feet as she fussed with his clothes to get them straight "It's good to see you guys." He smiled a slight smile seeing all their long faces.

Hiyori stepped up "What the hell are we going to do about this situation Edward?"

Edward turned to them "We're not going to do anything" he looked down "I'm turning myself in to have Shinji and Al released."

A strange silence lingered then all of them started protesting at once "No! You can't!"

He put his hand up "It's the only way and you can't change my mind." They all knew he was right and they just followed him as he turned around to walk away "First I have to speak to Granny and all of you though."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Well I'm sure all of your mouths are hanging open by now because mine is. But let's see what other crap can happen.

Ties of friendship Chap.14

As Edward and the girls walked down the street to the automail shop that Pinako ran. All the girl's wondered what he had to talk to them about. He had a feeling that they were all going to hate him after he got through but he had to explain to them what happened.

Entering the automail shop door Pinako came out of the back when she heard the bell "Oh…Ed it's you." She scanned the group of girls behind him and he knew she was looking for Winry.

His head dropped some "Granny I need to talk to you and the girls for a minute."

"Where's my granddaughter Ed? I could use some help here." Pinako reached for her pipe that was on the counter as she searched Edward's face for a reaction.

He lifted his head "She'll be home in a couple of weeks Granny. I sent her to Dublith for a while because of what happened."

Pinako got a puzzled look on her face "What happened?"

He put his suitcase down "I think all of you should sit down." All the girls got a strange look on their faces as they sat down wondering what he was going to say. Pinako walked over by him as he turned towards the window.

"I feel like such an asshole as Niki pointed out to me." He turned towards them and stared at all their faces _'Well here goes' _he thought as he began to speak "I'm going to get straight to the point." He took a deep breath and let it out "Winry tried to kill herself at Briggs."

All the girls were shocked as they gasped and Pinako knowing her granddaughter turned to Edward "What did you do Ed?"

"I'm sorry guys and especially to you Granny." He turned back to the window and stared out "I was a complete fool and Winry almost took her life because of it" He turned to face them all again and saw all their faces looking at him '_They want to kill me' _he thought staring into their angry faces.

He waved his hands out in front of him "Don't worry everything's fine now. We got it all settled but now I have to go turn myself in." The girl's relaxed knowing they had got to the root of the problem and straightened it out.

Edward knew he had to ask a big favor of them "Listen I don't know what's going to happen but I'm sure I'm going to jail." He got a pleading look on his face "When Winry gets back can you guy's take care of her for me? I don't know how she's going to handle me being gone."

The girls all sat there and looked at each other then they all nodded to each other and Lolly stood up and walked over to him "I don't know what happened between you two up there Ed but I'm really glad that you two figured it out" her voice changed to her husky one "Because I wasn't looking forward to killing you." She then let out her little laugh in her girly voice "Hee hee." As she hugged him tightly "Of course we'll take care of her you should know you don't even have to ask."

"Thaaanks Lolly" he wheezed out as she crushed him against her.

She let him go as all the girls walked up to him "Don't worry Edward we got her" Niki flashed a smile at him.

"Yeah you DUMBASS did you think we would just leave her hanging in the wind?" Hiyori grabbed for her flip flop.

"Please Hiyori don't crack me with a flip flop" Edward threw his hands up "I have to go call her and I need all my teeth to do that."

"FIIIINE!" Hiyori got a pouty face as she put her flip flop back on her foot.

"I want to talk to her Ed" Pinako told him as he dialed the number.

"Hey teacher is Winry there?" Edward asked staring at all the faces looking at him then he turned his back to them and they heard him say "Hello my love" the girls just got a one sided conversation of him telling her he was going to see the Colonel and trying to explain to her what might happen. "Don't cry Winry please" his head went down "You know I hate it when you cry." He calmed her down on the phone then told her Granny wanted to talk to her.

Pinako got on the phone with her and Edward walked over by the window '_This is going to be_ _the hardest thing I've ever done._' Shaking his head _'I thought our life together was going to_ be _together not so far apart. But leave it to me to even screw that up….why? Why did I have to kill him? I should have just beaten him to a bloody pulp.' _His thoughts were interrupted by Pinako yelling his name and handing the phone back to him.

All the girls listened intensely to what he said to Winry "Remember what I told you I love you and I always will no matter what. You are my one reason for living and nothing will ever change that." He looked at all the women who were now looking at him with such love in their eyes "I gotta go Winry I'll call you later okay." At the last minute he threw in another "I love you."

Lolly had pulled out her hankie and was wiping her eyes "Ahhhhh, I've never heard such a sweet conversation. THAT WAS SOOOO BEAUTIFUL ED." She threw her arm around his neck "You have to be one of the sweetest people I know" Then she blew her nose.

Edward leaned back "I don't think you would have said that a week ago if you saw my actions Lolly but thanks."

The time had come and now as he walked to Mustang's office he felt as if the whole world was balancing on his shoulders. After everything he had been through it came down to this a mistake that he had no control over himself when he committed it. He walked into Central and down the halls he had been down so many times before he was about to knock on Mustang's door when Hawkeye opened it "Edward?" she said surprised to see him.

"Hi Lieutenant is the Colonel in?" he smiled looking past her to his desk where he saw Mustang's head shoot up.

"Yes Edward he is." She moved aside and let him pass.

"What the hell are you doing here Fullmetal?" Mustang scowled.

"I'm here to turn myself in to get Shinji and my brother out of jail." Edward scowled back.

Mustang crossed his hands in front of his face "I see." Mustang had a feeling that this was going to happen he knew Edward too well. "So what's the plan Ed?" he smirked "Are you just going to waltz in there and confess?"

Edward sighed "Yeah that's the plan."

"Are you sure you don't want to think this through?" Mustang asked standing up.

Edward stared at him for a moment "I've already thought it through Colonel and I'm not changing my mind."

"What about Winry?" He broached the subject carefully.

Edward looked at him "She understands and she's okay now."

Mustang walked around his desk "Okay then I see I'm not going to change your mind." He said seeing the determined look on Edward's face.

"Nope you're not so let's get this over with." Edward turned to walk out the door "Colonel will you accompany me to the police station?"

Mustang sighed "Yes Fullmetal let's go."

As the drove to the police station Edward got a feeling this would be the last time he would feel free. Walking in the police station doors he took a deep breath and let it out then walked up to the cop behind the desk "I have information on the killing of that guy Del'quan White."

The cop looked over to another cop "Hey Paul this guy has information on the White case."

"Let him back here then" the cop motioned Edward and Mustang back.

The cop Paul came over and asked Edward to sit down "So what information have you got boy."

Edward looked him straight in the eyes "I killed him."

The cop was shocked "Just who are you?"

"I'm Edward Eric" looking down Edward began to explain the event's that took place that night at the dance then he got to that part "They beat my wife and tried to rape her and when I came around the corner and saw what I saw I just reacted the way a husband protecting his wife would."

"Where is Leo Hartman's body son?" Paul asked.

"I really can't answer that I don't know what happened to the bodies after I picked my wife up and rushed her to the hospital." Edward knew he wasn't lying because he didn't really know what Kensei, Rose and Love did with the bodies "The last I knew they were still in the hallway of the school."

"Was Shinji Hirako present at this attack?" Paul asked Edward.

"No he came after it was done." Edward answered.

"What about your brother?"

"I told you they attacked my brother and he came and got me." Edward was getting a little annoyed at the questions "I KILLED THEM THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"Alright settle down son" Paul said as Mustang put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward looked up and through gritted teeth "You want me to settle down my wife was pregnant when this happened and she lost the baby."

Paul's eyes widened at Edward's statement "I'm sorry for your loss but do you have any wounds that can prove to me you did this?" he knew if Edward had wounds that he was probably the one who did it.

Edward lowered his head and reviled the gash that was now smaller than it was before "This is what I got when Jason hit me with a board. It used to go from here to here." Edward pointed to the top of his head to the bottom.

Paul examined the gash and sat back down "Well Mr. Eric did you intentionally kill them?"

Edward shook his head "Let me ask you a question" he looked Paul straight in the eyes "If you saw them doing to your wife what I saw them doing to mine what would you do?" He stared a Paul for a minute "I really don't think I meant to kill him but I just lost it when he put his hand" Edward's words stopped as he swallowed.

"Well it seems that your brother and Shinji Hirako were the wrong ones arrested." He made a call then looked at Mustang "I'm going to arrest him now and I'll let the other two go but he's going to need a very good criminal lawyer. I will tell you I would have him plead temporary insanity with extenuating circumstances." He walked over to Edward "Please stand up Mr. Elric" he took Edwards arm and cuffed it then the other one and he bent in next to his ear "The answer is yes I do believe I would have did the same thing in your place."

Shinji and AL walked out of a door and both looked over towards the Colonel then they saw Edward as he raised his head and slightly smiled at them.

'_Brother!' _Al thought '_What has he done?'_ "Ed" Al said walking over to him "What are you doing here?"

"You guys are free to go Al" Edward told him "Take care of Winry for me alright."

"NO ED! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Al turned to Shinji and Shinji knew Edward had confessed then Al turned to Mustang as he dropped his head not wanting to see the terror in Al's eyes.

Edward turned to his brother and calmly "It's okay Al go home and take care of Granny. Winry will be back in a couple of weeks" He leaned closer to Al "Watch her carefully Al she's been through a lot."

"B-But what about you?" Al continued "How's she going to handle this?"

"We already discussed it Al and she knows. Now go and take care of them." Edward was being led away by Paul as he looked at Shinji and he nodded to Edward. Shinji knew his best friend had just given up his life of happiness and freedom to save him and Al.

Mustang turned to Al "Come on we need to find him a good attorney."

"This isn't fair! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Al was sobbing at this point and Edward could hear his brother's protests all the way down the hall "They pushed him to do it." Al fell to his knees as Mustang put his hand under his arm and lifted him off the ground.

"We'll make sure the attorney knows all the facts. Now let's get you out of here." He looked at Shinji and knowing Shinji had been the one that killed Del'quan he motioned for him to follow him out the door. Mustang stopped outside the doors and looked at Shinji "I don't know what happened to the other bodies and I don't want to know. But he is in serious trouble with one murder on his head. So if you think any other bodies are going to surface I suggest you make sure they don't." He narrowed his eyes and told Shinji sternly.

"I can't believe I just fucking told you to hinder evidence." Mustang face-palmed then dropped his hand "This is only between us GOT IT! Edward doesn't deserve this." Shinji nodded as Mustang turned and walked to his car "Come on I'll give you guys a ride to Pinako's house."

After Mustang dropped them off Al called Winry "Winry I'm sorry but they arrested Ed." _'My brother, Why did you do this? Why does he always think he has to do everything on his own?' _ He looked at Shinji then held the phone to his ear as he began to sob feeling guilty that Ed was in Jail "W-Winry it's my fault because I couldn't protect you and he had to get involved."

"No Al it was Ed's choice and I knew he was going to do it so don't feel like it's your fault." Winry tried to reassure him.

"B-But Winry we don't know how long he'll be in jail." Al sighed.

"I know Al" Her voice lowered "But I also know we'll be together again someday soon."

"Alright Winry I'll see you when you get home." Al felt a little relieved that she was being so calm about everything.

Winry hung the phone up and turned to Izumi "They arrested Edward."

Izumi looked at the girl who looked so defeated with her shoulders slumped and head down "Are you going to be okay?"

Winry pulled her shoulders back and lifted her head slowly as she took a slow deep breath "I told Ed I wouldn't give up anymore." She looked at Izumi and flashed a bright smile "I'm not going to let this get me down. I want him to know I can be strong too."

"This will pass but I don't know how long it's going to take Winry. Edward has got himself in a mess and he might be away for a little while." She walked up to Winry "But I also know you waited for him for so long so I'm sure he knows you'll wait for him again." _'I just hope it's not a_ _lifetime'_ Izumi thought to herself.

Paul escorted Edward to a small cell in the back "You'll be here for the night" he unlocked the handcuffs "You won't see the judge till next week though." He opened the cell "Tomorrow we'll send you to a holding facility."

"Thanks" Edward told him walking into the cell and turning around he looked at Paul "Will I get a chance to call my wife before then?"

Paul looked at Edward and the concern on his face for his wife "I'll make sure you can call her kid."

"Thank you" Edward sat down as he heard the cell door slam behind him. His mind was clear and all the stress was gone he felt a sense of relief that this was finally almost over.

A few hours later Paul walked up to the cell holding a tray of food "Here have some food then I'll take you to call your wife."

"Thanks" Edward stood up and walked over and took the tray. Paul pulled up a chair outside the cell because he found this boy interesting '_I can't imagine being driven to do something like this to save my wife and still be able to function.'_

As Edward ate Paul asked him some questions and the answers he got surprised him "I read your military file Elric and you were a good soldier and a great alchemist and you gave up your alchemy to get your brother back now that was a huge sacrifice."

"He's my brother" Edward smiled "I would give up my life for him."

"That's a brother's love." Paul now wondered if Edward confessed to save his brother. When Edward finished Paul took him to a phone. Edward dialed the number and waited for an answer as Paul stood next to him.

"W-Winry it's me" Paul could see his mood lift by the sound of her voice "How are you?" he couldn't tell what she said to Edward but his head lowered for a second "I know" then it lifted up "That's my girl" Edward smiled then he got a serious look "Listen Winry remember I love you and I would do it all over again to protect you." She said something to him and he smiled a huge smile "I love you very much and always remember that." He turned his head to the side but Paul could see the tear trail down his cheek as he lowered his voice "I would die for you Winry Elric."

Paul then heard her "EDWARD ELRIC YOUR NOT GONNA DIE! YOU'LL BE WITH ME SOONER THAN YOU THINK! IF I COULD HIT YOU WITH A WRENCH NOW I WOULD!"

Edward chuckled then sniffed "You never change do you my love always putting me back in my place." Paul waved his hand to tell Edward his time was almost up "I gotta go but I'll call you as soon as I can alright? Goodbye for now my love." Edward hung the phone up and Paul escorted him back to the cell.

"She sounds like some woman you got there." Paul smiled.

"She's the best." Edward said walking over to the bunk and lying down as he closed his eyes and saw her smiling face in his dreams.

see i'hen i ed around his desk "


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I KNOW, I KNOW but this is a crazy ass story, so shit has to happen and don't worry it just keeps getting more screwed up. READ! READ ON AND ENJOY!

Ties of friendship Chap.15

The next morning officer Paul entered the cell, "Come on Elric were moving you to a military detention center till your trial."

Edward got up and turned around for him to cuff him, "Can't say I'll miss this quaint cell."

"I wish you luck kid because I think you had just cause to do what you did. But then again I'm not the judge or jury." Paul walked him outside and put him on a bus.

Edward sat on the bus riding to the detention center wondering if this would be the last time he'd ever see Central. It was a stroke of luck that they drove right past Granny Pinako's house. All his friends were outside waving to the bus. Colonel Mustang had called them to tell them he was being transferred. '_Those crazy fools'_ he laughed '_My friends are insane' _He then caught a glimpse of Lolly with her shirt lifted pinching her nipple mouthing 'I love you Ed.' Edward laughed out loud and smiled a huge smile _'She is one crazy bitch_.' Then the bus turned the corner and he sat back and just shook his head then he thought _'I wish I could have seen Winry one last time.'_

Arriving at the detention center Edward was given his stuff and assigned to a cell. As he was escorted to his cell he saw two guys picking one a smaller guy. The soldier showed him his cell then turned to leave "You have fifteen minutes of free time left before you have to be back in your cell." Then he walked off.

Edward looked at the guys again '_Good I'll only need five to kick their asses' _he smirked as he walked out to them "Hey does it really take two of you dumbasses to beat up on one little guy?"

"Hey Frank show the new guy how to mind his own business." The big guy said to the skinny tall guy.

"My pleasure" The skinny guy walked up to Edward and swung on him but Edward jumped in the air and caught him in the face sending him flying backwards into his buddy knocking him off the little guy as they both rolled across the floor.

"Get up!" Edward told the little guy and he stood up and ran into Edward's cell. Edward watched as the big guy got up and ran towards him but Edward spun out of the way and kicked him in the back and sent him over a table. Both guys looked at Edward as he stood there head down and his hair falling forward into his face and his fists clinched at his side "Had enough or do you want more?" he said coldly.

Frank the skinny guy walked over and helped his buddy up off the ground "Just who the hell are you?" the big guy asked.

"I could be your best friend or worst nightmare." Edward looked up "But my name is Edward Elric."

The big guy walked forward "Hey I've heard of you. You're the Fullmetal alchemist." He stuck his hand out "My name is Boris."

Before Edward took his hand "Why were you beating that guy up?"

"Just something to pass the time." Boris laughed.

"I see" Edward looked at them "Would you mind if I passed the time kicking your asess everyday then?"

"WHAT! NO you'd probably seriously hurt us." Frank protested.

"Well don't you think that guy" He pointed to the guy in his cell "thinks the same thing."

Boris thought for a minute "I never really thought about it that way." They turned to walk off and waved backwards "Tell him were done with him." Boris stopped and turned around "Nice to meet you Elric."

Edward shook his head "Yeah" he said under his breath as he turned and walked to his cell. There on the bottom bunk was a little guy with his knees drawn up to his chest and his hair hanging in his face.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked walking towards him "My name is Edward Elric."

The shy little guy looked up through his hair "James" he stuck his hand out "James Curtis."

Edward got a confused look then took his hand and shook "You aren't any relation to Izumi and Sig Curtis are you?"

"Nope" James sat up "Never heard of them." James was a shy guy and his hair was a shade lighter than Edward's. They were about the same height and weight and Edward noticed his left leg was also automail. He couldn't really tell what he looked like because James' hair obscured his face.

"CLOSING THE CELLS" The guard said over the loud speaker.

James looked up at Edward through his hair "I guess were roomies." Edward watched the cell doors slam.

"I guess so" He turned and sat on the bunk next to James "So what are you in for?"

James got a creepy grin on his face "I love fire" then he dropped his head "I set a building on fire thinking it was empty but there was a family squatting in it and they were killed."

Edward's eyes widened "Uh…how did you end up in a military detention center?"

James wiped his hair to the side a little "I was a private in the army." Moving closer to Edward "I've been in and out of juvenile centers since I was ten for my fire bug problem" he got that crazy smile again "BUT I CAN'T HELP IT I LIKE TO WATCH THINGS BURN!"

Edward stood up "Okaaay" he said climbing on the top bunk.

James' voice lowered "Thank you for helping me."

Edward waved his hand in the air in front of him "No problem your welcome."

"What about you Edward? Why are you in here?" James questioned waiting for an answer.

Edward waited to answer for a few seconds "I killed a guy for beating and trying to rape my wife."

"Really" James sat back on his bunk "Tell me about it" he wanted to know about what drove Edward to do it "And tell me about your wife." He poked his head up next to the top bunk "Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

Edward began at the beginning telling James about Al and he trying to bring their mother back and everything that happened. Then he told him about their endless travels to find a philosophers stone and fighting the homunculi. He told James about Winry giving him his arm and leg and how she designed it for him. "She was always there for me no matter what happened even when I totaled her automail." Edward put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling as James listened intensely. He went on with his story about fighting father and how they had got help from Greed and that he considered him a dear friend.

"Sounds like you had quite the childhood." James smiled wishing his childhood could have been better.

"I really didn't have a childhood. I became a State alchemist at the age of twelve and after that the Colonel pretty much directed my life." Edward smiled remembering all the missions the Colonel had sent him on. "It's getting late James I'll tell you more tomorrow." Edward rolled over and closed his eyes trying to get a picture of Winry's beautiful face in his head.

"Alright" James laid down "Goodnight Edward" but he knew Edward was already asleep by his breathing. It was about three hours later when James awoke to Edward talking in his sleep. He knew Edward was dreaming of his wife because of the way he was talking '_He must love her very much.' _As he continued to listen to Edward he realized Edward was dreaming of that night he killed the guy. James was shocked to hear Edward say that she had lost their child '_This guy has been through hell. My life seems meaningless compared to his. To lose a child and hold him and his wife together takes a lot and now he's stuck in here.'_ James curled back up on his bunk trying to figure out a way he could help Edward.

The next morning was shower time and Edward and James were both in a shower. Edward had exited the shower first and was standing in front of the mirrors when James exited his shower. When they both looked in the mirror they were amazed. James' hair was back away from his face as they stared shocked at each other. '_My God'_ Edward thought '_We could be twins.' _

They looked identical except for the scare that ran down over James' left eye and his hair was lighter. As they stared awkwardly at each other in the mirror Edward had a stupid question and he went ahead and asked "Your father's name wouldn't be Hohenheim would it?"

"What?" James questioned staring at Edward in the mirror "No his name was Jack."

Edward sighed then shook his head "Just checking." Both of them got over the initial shock and dried off and got dressed. Neither one said a word on the way back to their cell. When they got there James talked Edward into sharing more stories with him. He liked the way Edward told them and he liked to hear about Edward's life because his seemed boring compared to Edward's.

Edward got to the part where he told him he finally kissed Winry for the first time and that was when everything changed for him. He told him after that he had to marry her as fast as he could because he finally realized she was the one for him, even though he'd known it for a long time.

James sat there crossed legged on the bed hanging on every word Edward said. He loved Edward's stories they transported him to another life and he liked it because he didn't have to think about his.

It was on the fourth day that James got the news he was being released in two days. He was frightened because he knew he would only go out and screw everything up again and end up back in here. He had been institutionalized his whole life and the thought of freedom just horrified him. That's when he hatched a plan to get Edward out in his place.

"Ed do you know anyone who could switch our bracelets?" James asked out of the blue one day.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm getting out in two days but I don't want to. " He sat up and looked at Edward "I want you to take my place."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Edward sat up "You need to get out I'll be fine you idiot."

They were both working in the kitchen and Edward didn't want to hear any more of it so he grabbed the pot and turned around. James softly grabbed his arm "You don't know what it's like out there for me. There's nothing no family, no friends, nobody Ed." He looked in Edwards eyes "But you Ed, You have a wife and family you need to be with." He turned around "Just think about it alright."

"F-Fine" Edward said sharply then turned around to wash the pot he had in his hands. He felt so sorry for James but James had him as a friend now and Edward wasn't going to let James rot in jail for the rest of his life.

Edward had told James about Niki and her being the Wire alchemist he also told him she was coming to visit him tomorrow.

Later that night James hatched a plan and he didn't know if Edward would go along with it so he figured he would talk to Edward's friend Niki about it. Edward had told Niki to request James and him for a visit because he just couldn't get over how much they looked alike and he wanted her to see it.

The next day came and they were called to the visiting room Edward saw Niki and gave her a hug and introduced James. "Can you believe this? We could be twins." Niki mouth hit the ground.

"Wow you weren't joking Ed." She stared at both of them for a minute and shook her head "Okay enough tripping out what's going on with you? I promised WInry I would call her after I visited to tell her how you are."

"Tell her I love her" Edward's head dropped "That's all." He got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

James looked at Niki "He really loves her doesn't he?"

Niki smiled "More than life itself."

James started talking to Niki about his plan and asked her if she could switch his and Edward's bracelets without Edward knowing.

"I guess I could" She was confused till he explained why.

"I want to give him his freedom to be with his wife. After what he told me I don't think he deserves to be here. I'll go to court in his place and plead guilty." James put his head down "After killing that family I don't deserve to be out there among people I can hurt."

"Are you sure James?" Niki asked then put her hand on his "You've paid your debt to society."

James pulled his hand back "NO! He deserves it more." He stared at NIki "Will you do it? I'll keep him occupied."

Niki smiled a slight smile knowing James meant it as she said softly "Sure."

When Edward got back they talked and laughed for a few minutes then James got Edward's attention on something else where his head was turned away from Niki in the other direction. James nodded to Niki as she switched the bracelets and Edward never knew. She got up to leave and hugged Edward "I'll see you soon."

James shook her hand and mouthed "Thank you" to her. As she left the building she couldn't get over what James had said about not wanting to get out '_Why would anyone want to stay in jail?'_ She thought '_Unless they planned on hurting someone else when they got out. Maybe he doesn't trust himself.'_

James felt a sense of accomplishment as they walked back to their cell. Edward hadn't even noticed the switched bracelets and James would try to keep his attention off them. They both had to work in the kitchen later so they decided to take a short nap before going to work.

James and Edward were working in the kitchen that evening when someone smelled gas. One of the other prisoners decided he needed a cigarette and lit it. There was a huge explosion and James seeing a fire ball coming down the hall "LOOK OUT!" pushed Edward forward the blast was so powerful it blew Edward against the wall and everything went black.

Colonel Mustang sat at his desk filling out paperwork when his phone rang "Mustang here" he answered as Hawkeye stood next to the desk. She saw his eyes widen "WHAT! ARE YOU SURE?" He stood up "I'll be right there." He hung the phone up and slumped back down in his chair.

"Colonel what is it?" Hawkeye asked concerned.

Mustang's hand went to his face "There was an explosion at the prison and two inmates were killed." He looked up at her "One….One" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"One…What sir?" Hawkeye asked again this time her voice was shaky.

"One of them was Fullmetal." He gathered his thoughts and stood up "They want me to identify the body." He stood up and straightened his jacket "Come on Lieutenant I don't know if I can do this on my own."

Hawkeye's head dropped "Yes sir" '_I can't believe this. It can't be Edward.'_ She thought following Mustang out the door.

When they reached the prison he walked over to the body covered by a sheet. The doctor lifted it and Mustang couldn't believe his eyes he didn't even recognize a single trait that it was Edward that's how messed up he was. He looked at his left leg and the automail attached and he knew he bent down next to him _'I can't believe you went out this way Fullmetal. What the hell am I going to tell your wife?' _He motioned for them to cover him back up then rested his hand on Edward's chest "I'm so sorry my friend." He had tears forming in his eyes as he stood up "This is Edward Elric." He turned and walked off feeling as if he had failed his friend.

'_Now I have to make the hardest phone call I've ever made. NO!'_ he thought then turned to Hawkeye "I'm not calling were going by Pinako's house on the way back. I owe Al that much to tell him in person."

"What about Winry Sir?" Hawkeye knew Al was going to take it hard and WInry would probably completely lose it.

"I'll have to tell her too." Mustang sighed "I guess were going to Dublith Lieutenant."

Mustang stopped at Pinako's house and Al answered the door knowing Mustang the way he did he knew something was wrong "WHAT! What happened? It's Ed isn't it?"

Mustang asked him to sit down then he explained what happened as Al almost fell out of his chair '_NO! No my brother. Why?_' After gathering his thoughts Al straightened up "We have to tell WInry."

"I'm headed to Dublith now" Mustang turned to walk out "I'm sorry Al."

"No I'm going with you. She's going to need me." Al stood up remembering what his brother told him '_Take care of her for me and watch her close she's been through a lot Al'_ echoed in his head.

When they reached Dublith and walked to Izumi's house all of them knew she wasn't going to handle this well. She opened the door smiling a huge smile till she looked at all their faces "Al? What's happened?" Then she knew before anyone said anything "NO!...NOOOOOO!" she fell to her knees as Izumi and Sig came running hearing her scream.

"What's going on here" Izumi asked sternly bending down to WInry "Al" she saw the grief on Al's face and the pain in his eyes as he walked over to Winry and bent down "I'm sorry Winry."

Winry looked up to Mustang "WHY? Why did you let him turn himself in?" She was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands "ED! EDDDDDDDDD!" she was inconsolable so Izumi had Sig go get the doctor and he gave her a sedative.

After they got her settled Izumi asked Mustang to explain how her boy died. Mustang told her everything he knew and she just sat on the couch with Al and Sig and couldn't believe Edward was gone.

"I'm sorry I thought it would all work out. I didn't think the prison kitchen would explode." Mustang turned not wanting to intrude on their grieving "I'll see you all back at Central in a few days." Mustang and Hawkeye exited the house and he got a determined look on his face.

"I want everything, I MEAN EVERYTHING examined in this case. No stone left unturned got it Lieutenant." He sternly told her.

"Yes sir" she said softly following him to the train station with her head down.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: OMG did I just do that? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT TO KICK MYSELF! JUST KEEP READING!

Ties of Friendship Chap.16

'_Where am I? What the hell's going on? Why can't I see? Who am I? DAMN my head hurt's' _He said reaching out in front of him knocking everything on the tray to the floor as he tried to stand. A nurse entered the room and grabbed him "You need to lie back down. You have a nasty bump on your head and you've got flash burns on your eyes."

"Who are you?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"My name is Nurse Gerri and I been with you since you came in two days ago." She helped him back into bed "I'll get the doctor and she'll explain more."

He slowly raised his head looking at the darkness of the bandages covering his eyes. As he lifted his hand to feel his head he noticed the bandages went all the way around his head and over the top. "Can you tell me who I am?"

"Your name is James Curtis you came in after the kitchen at the prison you were in exploded." Nurse Gerri went to the door and waved for the doctor as she came out of a room down the hall.

She walked in to see James sitting on the bed "Well I see your up." She walked closer "I'm Doctor Woods." Walking closer she put her hand on James' "You have a nasty bump on the back of your head, and your eyes were flash burned. We should be able to remove the bandages tomorrow from your eyes."

Nurse Gerri looked up at the doctor "He didn't remember who he was I had to tell him his name."

Doctor Woods got a little concerned "Do you remember what happened to you?" she looked at the bump on the back of his head "Do you remember your name?"

"I remember nothing." James told them as they laid him back down in bed.

Niki entered Colonel Mustang's office that day to talk to him about something very important. "Colonel I have something to tell you and I hope you don't court martial me over it."

Mustang looked up intrigued but still feeling the loss of his friend "What is it Anneke?"

She didn't know how to say it and she was trying to choose her words wisely but there was no way except to just say it "Colonel are you sure Edward's dead?"

Mustang's eyes widened "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I SAW HIS BODY WITH MY OWN EYES."

She moved closer and sat slowly in the chair across from his desk as she lowered her head "Sir I went to see Edward and the guy he was in the cell with James Curtis and well-" She had two photographs in her hand they were James' and Edward's mug shots "Look" she threw them on his desk and she began to tell a story that Mustang was finding hard to believe.

"LIEUTENANT GET IN HERE!" Mustang yelled jumping out of his chair and sending it crashing against the wall.

Hawkeye came through the door "Sir ."

"Look at these Lieutenant and tell me what you see." Mustang studied her face as her eyes widened "H-How could this be?" she turned towards the Colonel "The scar on his eye is the only way to tell them apart."

Niki looked up "Oh you haven't heard the best part yet." She swallowed hard "James asked me to switch their identity bracelets when I visited them four days ago." She lowered her head knowing Mustang was going to blow a gasket "I did."

"YOU WHAT!" he was furious and began ranting about people never following directions then he abruptly stopped and slowly looked at Niki "You switched their bracelets?" He started for the door "Both of you follow me were going to the hospital NOW!"

In the car Niki told Mustang that James also had an automail leg but the craftsmanship wasn't as good as Winry's.

"I never thought to look at the craftsmanship of the leg I just saw it and thought-" His words trailed off '_I'm such a fucking idiot not to notice something like that. But I thought my friend was dead.' _Reaching the hospital they walked through the halls and Hawkeye spotted a nurse.

"Excuse me but we're looking for a patient the one from the prison explosion." Hawkeye smiled.

"James Curtis?" The nurse asked and pointed to the room down the hall.

Mustang nearly ran to the room as Hawkeye and Niki followed. He stopped at the door seeing the doctor inside as she turned around "Well I didn't expect to see the military here."

"I just have to check something on this prisoner." Mustang told her walking up and lifting the sheet to look at his left leg. Mustang's stern mouth slightly curved at the side seeing the magnificent craftsman ship on the automail leg _'Well I'll be damned, Edward Elric I knew you couldn't die.' _ Dropping the sheet he looked at the doctor "What's wrong with him?"

"I had to give him a sedative because he was getting really frustrated trying to remember. He's got flash burns on his eyes but the bandages will come off tomorrow. He's also got a serious nasty bump on the back of his head over the unhealed gash he had. Oh yeah and he's got amnesia he doesn't remember anything." She said turning to walk out "If you're going to visit a while I suggest you come back when he's awake."

When the doctor walked out Mustang turned to NIki and grabbed her into a bear hug "HE"S ALIVE! And it's because of you switching those stupid bracelets."

"Yes sir" She wheezed out as he let her go.

He was about to hug Hawkeye but then found his senses again "We can't tell anyone yet not till he regains his memory." Mustang walked to the door "I want Armstrong down here now keeping an eye on him. Don't tell him why just tell him he needs protection."

Hawkeye nodded "Yes sir" then she looked back at Edward lying in the bed '_I knew you were_ _alive because you're too stubborn to die.' _She smiled and left following Mustang.

Winry sat at the table as Al walked in "Winry are you okay?" she looked a little pale and her hair was a mess.

"I'm not feeling very well today Al." She looked at her brother in law then the eggs he took out of the refrigerator.

He started cooking them "Do you want some breakfast?" he smiled holding up a spatula.

Winry's stomach turned at the smell of the eggs and she grabbed the trash can and vomited. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she looked up "I've been throwing up for the past couple of days and everything I used to like smell's disgusting."

"Well you really need to eat something." He sat down in the chair next to her "What sounds good?"

She got a weird look on her face as she looked at him "You're not going to believe this but ice cream and pickles sound really good right now."

"Reaaally" Al gave her a disgusted look "That really sounds disgusting."

"I also have a strange craving for rice and fried noodles with soy sauce" she thought for a minute "Skip the soy sauce just put pickle juice on it."

"Yuck, I think I'm going to throw up now." Al turned a shade of green as he turned around and saw some crackers, picked them up and turned and handed them to her "Try these to help with your stomach."

"I think it's just all the stress lately" she dropped her head forward "Ed's funeral is tomorrow and I don't know how I'm going to get through it."

Al walked over and put his hand on her shoulder "We'll get through it together as a family."

The next day came and Mustang showed up at the hospital as Dr. Woods was taking the bandages off Edward's eyes. He turned to Niki, "To be sure what color were James' eyes."

Niki thought for a minute "A light brown I believe." They all stood with anticipation as the bandages came off and he opened his eyes. Mustang breathed a sigh of relief as he saw those amber eyes open.

"Can you see anything?" Dr. Woods asked him then shined a light in his eyes.

"It's a little blurry" Edward closed them then opened them again "Wait I can see." He smiled then looked at Mustang, Hawkeye and Niki. "Who are you guys?"

"You don't remember any of us?" Mustang asked walking closer "Do you remember anything?"

Edward shook his head "The only thing I keep seeing is the image of a blonde girl. She's very beautiful but she's sad."

"Can I take him out? I'll have him back in an hour." Mustang motioned to Niki to hand him some clothes she brought from his house. "I want to see if he can remember some people."

"Don't keep him out long" The Doctor told Mustang.

Mustang took him to the funeral that was going on for him. They stood off in the distance and Edward looked at everyone then his eyes locked on Winry "T-That's her" he looked at Mustang "She's the girl I see in my head." He wanted to know "W-Who is she?"

Mustang looked at him "That's Edward Elric's wife. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Nooo" he answered just staring at her "She's very sad just like I saw her."

Al happened to look over in their direction and he knew that was his brother standing there but he didn't say anything. He was in shock at the site of Edward and he wanted to know why they were burying him if he was with Mustang?

Mustang saw Al and turned Edward around "Alright let's get you back to the hospital." Al wanted to give chase but he knew he couldn't right now. '_There has to be some mistake maybe I'm just wanting to see Ed the Colonel wouldn't do that.'_

Mustang knew he had to inform the family Edward was alive but he also didn't want the police to know Edward was still alive just yet.

Winry was lying on her bed dressed in one of Edward's shirts taking in burying her husband and she didn't want to be bothered. Al knocked on the door "Winry are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No Al I'm fine I just want to be alone for now." She picked Edward's pillow up and smelled it '_Hmm, still smells like him'_ she slightly smiled then tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Alright I'm going out for a while do you want some ice cream?" Al listened at the door then heard her say "Yes, Chocolate please."

Al was on a mission and went straight to Central he walked down the halls getting more pissed as he got to Mustang's office and burst through the door "WHAT THE HELL COLONEL! WHERE'S MY BROTHER I SAW HIM WITH YOU TODAY!"

"You were always very observant Al." Mustang stood up "Now if you'll sit down and calm down I have something to tell you."

"I know my brother's alive isn't he." Al sat on the chair slowly.

"Yes" Mustang walked around the desk as he began to explain what Niki told him and what James had her do.

Al couldn't believe what he just heard "So we buried James Curtis instead of Ed?" Mustang took the mug shots out of his desk and handed them to Al.

"They could have been twins." He sat down in his chair "Even down to the automail leg. I didn't look at it very good when I identified the body. My main focus was that he was dead."

"So can I see him?" AL asked excitedly.

"There's one more problem Al." Mustang smiled slightly "He has amnesia and he doesn't even remember who he is."

"MAYBE I CAN HELP HIM!" Al jumped up "Come on Colonel this is my brother."

"AL I DON'T WANT THE POLICE KNOWING HE'S ALIVE YET!" Mustang calmed himself "If you know what I mean. I want to let him get his memory back himself."

"Fine then, I'm just glad he's alive." Al got a horrified look on his face "What about Winry?"

"You can't tell her yet."

"But Colonel I think she's pregnant. She's having these weird cravings and she's throwing up in the mornings." Al pleaded "She's going to need him."

"I know but give it a week alright." Mustang knew nobody could find out and he was regretting that he told Al.

After Al left Mustang called Hawkeye into his office "Now that Al knows I have to get Ed out of town to let his memory heal."

Hawkeye thought for a minute "Where do you suggest we send him? We can't send him back to Briggs."

Mustang got a smirk on his face "Get me Izumi Curtis on the phone. I think she's got a nephew that want's to visit."

Mustang Explained to Izumi what had happened and what was going on with Edward. He told her about the amnesia and that he didn't want the police finding out he was still alive. Mustang's only concern was if the police knew he was alive they'd go on with the trial and Edward couldn't defend himself without his memory. Izumi agreed that she and Sig would come get Edward and bring him home.

The next day Mustang and Hawkeye showed up at the hospital it was time to tell Edward everything. Mustang walked into his room "I need to talk to you."

"Alright" Edward said sitting up in the bed.

"Edward Elric, the reason I asked you if that name meant anything to you is because it's your name." Mustang sat down in the chair and began to explain everything that had happened to Edward hooping it would jog some memories. When he was finished he looked up at Edward and the look on Edward's face told Mustang he was having a hard time believing all this.

"S-So your telling me I killed someone and was in jail with a guy who looked like me. A friend of mine switched our bracelets then he was killed in an explosion and everyone thought it was me."

Mustang gave him a cheesy smile "Yeah that's about it." He stood up "I know this is hard for you to believe but the doctor said your memories should be returning soon. I want to send you somewhere to recover. This woman taught you everything you know Edward." He reached over and took the bracelet off that said James Curtis from Edward's wrist.

"If you don't mind can I ask you about my wife?" he lowered his head "Is she the blonde I keep seeing in my head the flashes of her and I smiling at each other." He had remembered more after seeing her yesterday there was a whole flood of memories that came through. "I also have a brother don't I?" Edward looked at Mustang "We're very close aren't we?"

"Yes your brother saw you yesterday and barged into my office and he knows you're alive. He wanted to see you but I told him to wait a while." Mustang smirked "He didn't like that very much."

Just then Izumi walked into the room and her eyes softened when she saw him "Ed?" she said softly.

Edward looked at her and he looked like he remembered something as the flashes of her beating the crap out of him and Al flashed in his head "TEACHER!" his eyes widened as he stared at her.

Mustang looked surprised "You remember her?"

"Yes, I mean I see flashes of her in my head." Edward smiled slightly at her.

"Can't say no" she started to say as Edward helped her finish the sentence "to that face" they both said and she smiled at him and walked over and hugged him "You idiot I thought I'd lost you."

Winry went to see Dr. Knox again and he told her she was pregnant "Well that dumbass managed to get you pregnant again." Dr. Knox told her.

"He did" she wrapped her arms around her stomach "Edward was always one that didn't like to fail." _'I actually have a part of him growing in my stomach'_ She thought as she walked out of Dr. Knox's house and she looked up at the sky '_You did it Ed, You actually gave me another child like you said you would. Now I don't feel that empty or sad' _Her head lowered '_I wish you could see it my love.'_


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I just hope you lasted this long through it. Winry finds out what having true friends are all about.

Ties of friendship Chap.17

Shinji showed up at Pinako's house the next morning after Winry had called him the night before. She let him in and sat him down and told him about the baby.

"That's great Winry." He smiled knowing that this would be what Edward would want.

Winry smiled at him "I know but I'm a little scared about raising this child by myself."

Shinji knowing his friendship with Edward he felt an obligation to Winry "You won't raise it alone Winry, You'll have all of us and-"He stopped and bent down in front of her "If you decide you want to remarry I will step in and take on Ed's responsibility and I'll help you raise it."

"Shinji" Winry couldn't believe he'd just said that "That's really noble of you to even offer to take that responsibility." She was floored at his offer "But I think I'll just try it on my own."

Shinji smiled "Alright but remember my offer stands for as long as you need it to." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled "What are friends for if not to help out the wife of my best friend." He turned and walked to the door and being sarcastic like he was "And it has nothing to do with how hot you are either." He laughed then told her goodbye and walked out.

As the news got out about the baby in the next few days Winry had proposal offers coming in from everyone. Ling had even offered to make her the empress of Xing as she put the letter from Ling down she thought '_Well Edward you left me with a lot of good friends to help me.'_

It was early morning and Izumi and Sig were in the butcher shop cutting meat up when she heard a loud yell come from Edward's room. They both ran to the door and pushed it open to find him sitting on his bed with his leg pulled up to his chest and sweat was pouring off his brow.

"Edward what's the matter?" Izumi walked over and sat down next to him.

"I killed him! I killed him!" Edward kept repeating "I saw it I really did kill him." Izumi pulled him into a hug.

"Ssssh its okay you're just remembering" she looked up at Sig and he sighed as Edward just sobbed on Izumi's shoulder.

"It was horrible teacher I saw his eyes and felt his neck snap in my hands." Edward told her and he kept talking about it and Izumi knew he hadn't dealt with the feelings of killing anyone after he did it. He hadn't come to terms with taking a life before he was arrested. He was like the little boy she had once taught. She sat him back and began to tell him everything she had told him and Al when they were younger about the circle of life and how taking a life sometimes was unavoidable. He sat there and listened to her and calmed down enough for her to tell him to get dressed and come out and eat breakfast.

"I'm calling Mustang and telling him about this. It's a huge breakthrough for Ed." Izumi went to the phone and Sig stopped her.

"I think we should wait for a day or two and see if he remembers anything else." Sig didn't think Edward was ready and as fragile as he was right now Sig felt like the overprotective parent when it came to dealing with Mustang.

"Alright" she agreed as Edward walked out of the room with his head down and sat at the table. They both felt like they could do nothing to help him except be there to council him if he needed it. This was a journey Edward was going to have to travel alone through his own mind and hopefully he would come out stronger and he wouldn't let it destroy him.

"Hey Ed what do you say to a little sparing today?" Izumi smiled knowing she would go easy on him just to get his mind off everything.

"I don't know if I remember how to fight or not." Edward said shoveling food into his mouth.

"You'll never know till you try" Izumi stood up and pulled her shoulders back "I'll meet you outside."

"Oh…Uh okay" Edward said confused finishing his breakfast. He looked at Sig "I guess I better get out there huh?"

Sig picked up Edward's plate and turned around "Don't let her kill you." He said walking over to the sink.

Edward kind of scared at this point just replied "Yeah."

He walked out and Izumi took a stance "Let's start with something simple alright?" she said throwing a kick at him and he blocked it. His instinct took over and he was fighting her but he really didn't know how he was doing it. As they spared against each other Izumi explained that his body was so used to the movements it had nothing to do with his memory.

After an hour or so she looked at him, both of them breathing heavily and sweaty "Alright that's enough for today, you did well." She smiled at him and they both walked back in the house.

During the next couple of days Edward's memory was surfacing and he had remembered Winry. Walking out of the bedroom one morning he announced to Izumi "I want to see my wife." She told him that Mustang didn't think that was a good idea and he blew his stack like the old Edward.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT HE THINKS! I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE AND LET HER KNOW I'M ALIVE!" Edward threw his hands in the air "JUST WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? HE CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HER!"

That's when Edward started plotting his escape, He tried jumping a train only to be caught by Sig and hauled back to the house. He tried tunneling out of the house only to have Izumi seal the tunnel with alchemy. Then she had to start strapping him to the bed at night so he wouldn't run off. Izumi was at her wits end she was about to kill Ed when she phoned Mustang.

"He's driving me completely crazy more so than he did when he was younger." She sternly told Mustang "I'm going to kill him for real soon."

Mustang chuckled "Alright I'll send some help" He thought for a moment and realized that he could bring Winry down there in a few days to tell her and let her see him. "I'll send Darius and Hienkel to keep him in line. Tell him I'll bring his wife in a couple of days. I have to prepare her though because she's pregnant and I don't want to shock the shit out of her."

"She's pregnant?" Izumi smiled "That's good to know he'll be so happy to hear that."

Izumi hung the phone up only to be bombarded with questions from Edward when she turned around. She couldn't stand it anymore as she yelled "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

Edward shocked and scared sat his ass on the couch and shut up as Izumi told him what Mustang was going to do. Her voice softened as she looked at him and took his hand "He has to be careful though Ed, He doesn't want to shock her because she's pregnant."

Edward's eyes widened then a soft smile graced the corner of his mouth "Pregnant?" _'I did it I gave her another child. I remember that night so well like it was yesterday.' _He smiled a huge smile of accomplishment and breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright teacher I'll give him a couple of days but now that I know this I want to see her even more."

"I know Ed" she stood up and sighed "You're going to be hell to live with for the next couple of days aren't you?"

He stood up and grinned "My wife's pregnant" he turned to walk outside then looked back at her "Of course I am." Edward couldn't stand it anymore he just wanted to hear her voice so he picked the phone up and dialed the number to the shop.

"Rockbell and Elric prosthetics best automail around this is Winry" she answered and her voice sounded so sweet to his ears.

"W-W-Winry" he whispered in a shaky voice into the phone. She felt her heart stop because she knew his voice. Then she thought it was someone playing a sick joke and she got mad.

"WHO IS THIS?" she held the phone out and began to sob "YOUR SO MEAN THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Izumi grabbed the phone and hung it up and kicked Edward across the living room "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE HER GO CRAZY?"

Winry stood there holding the phone and she realized that she knew that voice '_That was Mrs. Izumi'_ she hung the phone up and went to find Al to tell him what had happened. Al was sitting in the kitchen when Winry entered the house and he looked up to see her face and she looked like she'd just seen a ghost and she was sobbing. He asked her what was wrong and she explained what had just taken place.

"I swear Al it was his voice." She slammed her hands down "I know it was and I know that was your teacher's voice I heard yelling." She looked at Al and searched his face and knowing the brother's the way she did she knew by the look on his face that was Edward on the phone and she couldn't believe it.

"H-H-He's alive AL?" she questioned with such confusion in her voice "I THOUGHT I BURIED MY HUSBAND AND HE'S ALIVE?" She felt so betrayed and confused "HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL!"

Al tried to calm her "W-Winry the Colonel-"she cut him off.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE'D BE BEHIND THIS!" she was completely out of control as she picked up a wrench and clobbered Al "YOUR SUCH ASSHOLES!" then she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she grabbed her stomach and bent over.

Al jumped up "Are you okay?" he sat her in the chair "You need to calm down and I'll try to explain it." Al began to explain the whole story to her and as she sat there and tried to process it she couldn't believe that Edward would go along with it until he got to the part where he told her Edward had amnesia.

"He didn't remember anything?" she asked concerned.

"No nothing, it's just been the last couple of days he remembered you Winry." Al took her hand "From what I hear he's been giving everyone hell too trying to get to see you." She felt a little more better but she still felt betrayed that no one told her and put her through that.

Al smiled and looked at the phone "I guess he just couldn't take it anymore and he had to hear your voice."

"Weeell I'm still pissed no one told me." Actually she was more hurt then she was letting on. She didn't know how she was going to act when she saw Edward all she wanted to do right now was clock him one in the head with a wrench.

The next day Hienkel and Darius showed up at Izumi and Sig's "Come on in guys" Izumi smiled "Sit down I'll get you something to drink you look parched."

They both looked around but didn't see Edward "So Izumi where's the little runt at?" Darius asked.

"WHO YOU CALLIN LIIIITTLE?" Edward yelled from the bedroom "YOU BIG APE!"

Izumi lifted her finger and called them over as she propped the bedroom door open to reveal Edward strapped to the bed "He tried to go out the window and shimmy down the tree last night."

"Yeah I would have made it too but Sig sleeps with his eyes open." Edward protested. "Can you let me lose now that your reinforcements are here?"

Izumi sighed and clapped her hands and stuck them against the bed to let Edward go "Only if you behave."

"I can only incapacitate the ape and the lion by messing with their sense of smell." Edward looked around "And you've left nothing out to do that with so I guess I'll have to behave."

There was another knock on the door and Izumi opened it as Niki stood there searching the room for Edward as she spotted him "I knew you were still alive you asshole." She walked over and hugged him.

"Thaaaanks I think." Edward leaned back and smiled at her.

Izumi turned to Niki "So what's going on in Central?"

Niki turned to Edward "The Colonel is going over to talk to WInry today." Edward knew he would see her soon so he thought he could give everyone a break today.

Mustang walked into Pinako's house and WInry stood by the kitchen table surrounded by all of her and Edward's friends "I have something I need to tell you guys."

Winry sat in a chair "I already know Colonel that Ed's still alive." Everyone else gasped at what she just said.

Mustang's eyes narrowed as he looked at Al "How did you know that?"

"Al didn't tell me" she scowled at Mustang "Edward called here yesterday."

Mustang face-palmed, "THAT DAMN FOOL I THINK I"LL KILL HIM MYSELF!"

"He's alive?" Shinji was in shock then he got angry "THEN WHO THE HELL DID WE BURY?" He turned to Mustang "And why all the secrecy?"

"It's a long story" Mustang sighed as Lolly walked up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down in a chair.

In her male husky voice "We have time." She glared at him then giggled her girly giggle "Hee hee." And shrugged her shoulders and smiled a _'You better tell us now or I'll break both your legs smile.'_

Mustang looked up at him/her and his eyes widened as he began to tell the story of everything that happened and Edward's amnesia. Then he told them he was hiding Edward till he got his memory back for the trial.

Everyone in unison, "Oooooo."

"That still doesn't make any sense of why you kept it from Winry you DUMBASS!" Hiyori asked.

"If she knew he was alive it wouldn't have worked." Mustang looked at Winry "I'm sorry we had to put you through this but Edward's remembering things every day. He'll be ready to stand trial and tell exactly what happened if he keeps this up."

Winry looked up with no emotion on her face "How are you going to explain him being alive?"

Hawkeye stepped forward "It was actually a case of mistaken identity." She pulled the mug shots out and dropped them on the table in front of Winry.

Winry picked them up and studied them "M-My gosh they could have been twins." She passed them around and everyone was amazed at how much Edward and James looked alike.

"Like the Lieutenant said a case of mistaken identity." Mustang smirked.

Winry shook her head "Fine." She still didn't know how she would react when she saw Edward. She still felt somewhat betrayed '_I can't deal with this anymore, all the lies and secrets. I just want a normal life.'_ She thought wondering if maybe letting Edward do things on his own was the only way to get some peace in her life. '_I have someone else to worry about now' _She rubbed her stomach '_I love him but I can't take the chance that something else might happen.' _ Winry was having some serious issues with picking between Edward and her and the baby. She was so afraid that something was going to happen to make her lose the baby again and her fear was clouding her judgment.

Mustang turned before he walked out to look at everyone "I'll see you all on the train tomorrow to go to Dublith then." He and Hawkeye exited the house.

"Wow I can't believe Edward's really alive." Shinji smiled a devious grin "I knew he had nine lives."

WInry turned "Yeah well his lives are running out and one day his luck will too." She began to sob as she covered her face and ran to her room.

Al lowered his head "She didn't mean that" he said softly "She's just having a really hard time with everything that's happened in the past few months." He looked up slowly "Every time she thinks something's going right something else happens."

"We know Al" Shinji and everyone smiled at Al "A lot has happened in the past two months. It would be hard for anyone to deal with."

Hiyori spoke up "Well let's go and let her rest before the long trip tomorrow." She stomped towards the door "I'm sure she has a lot to think about." Everyone followed her lead as they said their goodbyes and all planned to meet at the train station in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Alright does anyone think anything else can happen?

Ties of friendship Chap.18

It was eight thirty in the morning when everyone arrived at the train station. As they all boarded the train they noticed that Winry didn't seem that excited she looked a million miles away in her thoughts.

Al walked over to her and sat down next to her "Winry what's wrong?"

"I really can't explain it Al but I feel like I just can't be with Edward anymore." She lowered her head.

"WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Al didn't understand he was sure they'd be together forever "W-Winry you can't mean that. Ed's been through hell and so have you I can't believe you'd just throw it all away on one of the Colonel's stupid ideas."

She sighed "It's not just this Al" turning her head to look out the window "It's been everything since six years ago. I wait and wait and Edward seems to never change."

"Winry brother has always been this way and you've accepted it before." He couldn't believe this '_What's happened to make her think like this.' _"I don't understand you. You love him right?"

She smiled softly "Of course I do, I love him very much."

Al shook his head "Then I don't understand." He was getting frustrated "But what about saving your marriage and being with him for the rest OF YOUR LIFE!" Al slumped down in his chair "Brother's going to blow a gasket you know that right." '_Why is she acting like this?' _

"I know he's not going to understand Al, But I can't keep doing this." She lowered her eyes to the ground.

"What about the baby Winry?" Al knew Edward would want to be part of the baby's life so Winry was going to have to deal with him in her life somehow.

"I am thinking of the baby." She put her hands to her face and began to cry "I-I can't lose another child Al." she looked at him with a frightened stare "I just can't go through that again."

Al put his hand on Winry's "Is that what you're afraid of? That with everything that's happened you're going to lose the baby?" He tried to reassure her "Brother would never let that happen."

"I can't talk about this now Al" She straightened herself up "I'll just have to tell Edward that it's over." She got a cold look on her face "I have to think about the baby." Then she turned and stared out the window. Al was hoping Edward could talk some sense into her.

They arrived in Dublith and everyone walked to Izumi's house. She opened the door "Good to see you all." She smiled at Winry "Especially you now maybe he'll quit driving us all crazy."

Winry cracked a little smile "Yeah, Where is he?" she wasn't looking forward to telling him this but she'd made up her mind and if she had to sacrifice him for the baby she would.

"He's out back with Darius and Hienkel." Izumi smiled then she looked at AL and noticed his demeanor and she wondered what was wrong.

Winry walked outside to see Edward sitting on the brick wall with a slight breeze blowing through his golden hair and he had his head down. As she walked closer very slowly he raised his head slightly and he saw her and he smiled a bright smile as he jumped off the brick wall and ran towards her but as he got closer he noticed she wasn't that happy.

"W-WInry are you okay?" He was wondering why she wasn't happy to see him.

Her head lowered she looked up slightly and her voice was low and straight forward "Edward we need to talk."

He was a little stunned "Yeah…Okay."

She started to fidget as Darius and Hienkel left them alone and Edward walked towards her "I've missed you my love." He went to kiss her but she turned her head.

He didn't understand "Winry what's wrong?"

"Edward I have something to tell you and I don't think you're going to like what I have to say." She stared into his amber eyes that questioned her actions '_Damn this is going to be hard to say. But I'm scared. That's it I'm SCARED! I have to protect myself and the baby. Looking into_ _your eyes right now I know how much I truly love you and it's going to tear my heart out to say this.'_ "Edward I-I can't do this anymore."

He looked at her like she had just slapped him and she did verbally with her words. He swallowed hard and stepped closer "W-W-What are you saying Winry?"

She straightened her shoulders '_I have to be strong'_ "I'm saying it's over Edward."

"NO, DAMN IT! NOOOO! IF THAT'S TRUE TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU NEVER DID!" He was angry and he felt betrayed by his and her feelings as he grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes and searched them for answers.

Everyone heard him yelling so they came out and Edward turned on Mustang "THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST TOLD HER I WAS ALIVE. BUT NO YOU HAD TO PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME!" Edward was pacing back and forth while everyone was wondering what the hell just happened. Hawkeye walked over by Edward and Winry and she looked at Winry "The Colonel thought it best to keep Edward under wraps till his memory came back. It wasn't Edward's fault Winry."

Edward was out of his mind feeling that his whole life just slipped away in a few seconds as he turned back to her and she saw the look in his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks "TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

She stood there trying to form the words "I CAN'T" she screamed not knowing what to do now as tears flowed down her face.

Al spoke up "WINRY TELL HIM WHY YOUR DOING THIS!"

She looked at AL and then back to Edward who looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off "I NEED TO PROTECT THE BABY" shaking her head back and forth "I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER CHILD. I CAN'T TAKE ALL THE LIES AND SECRETS ANYMORE." She clinched her fists at her side and took a deep breath "I-I'M SCARED EDWARD!" she yelled then she dropped her head "I just want to be happy and raise this child without its father running off everywhere and disappearing."

Edward's head dropped as he spoke softly "I see so it would have been better if I had died then." He raised his head slowly and looked in WInry's eyes "I would literally give my life for your happiness." He reached over and grabbed Hawkeye's revolver out of her holster and stuck it to his head "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain Winry. So I'm going to die for real this time because life without you isn't worth living."

Shinji looked down to Hiyori "You're the only one fast enough to stop him." He winked at her "Got it!"

"Yes Shinji I got it." Hiyori watched Edward's every move.

Winry finally realized that he would rather die than live without her and she couldn't have her child without its father '_WAIT I DIDN'T WANT THIS! I JUST WANTED TO BE HAPPY! NO ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' "_E-E-EDWARD STOP!"

As he held the gun to his head and cocked it he turned to Mustang "You better dig up my fucking casket because tonight I'll be in it for real."

Winry panicked and she started running towards him then all she heard was the gun shot and her knees buckled under her as she fell to the ground "AHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed "GOD NOOOOOO!" She buried her face in her hands "EDWAAARD I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too" He wheezed out and she looked up shocked to see him standing there with blood dripping down the side of his head where the bullet grazed his forehead as HIyori had her hand on the gun over his hand and her other hand on his neck. She took the gun from his hand and stood back "You seem to have forgot how fast I am Edward YOU DUMBASS!" and she smacked him with her flip flop.

Winry stood up and walked over and began beating on his chest "WHY? Why would you try to do something so stupid?" she was sobbing and she hit him less and less and fell to her knees crying.

He bent down next to her "Remember when I asked you that same question after what you tried at Briggs?" he pulled her chin up "Remember your answer….Because!"

"B-Because why Ed?" she buried her face in his chest.

He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "Because I would rather be dead then to never hold you, feel you, kiss you, make love to you or see our child born."

"I'm so sorry Edward I'm just so scared of everything lately. I just want to have my family and be happy."

He tightened his grip on her "I promise you Winry from right now that nothing will ever separate us again." He scowled at Mustang "NOT even the military."

"Don't worry Fullmetal I don't think I'll be doing anything like this again. But you do realize you still have a trial to face so watch what you promise." Mustang warned him knowing Edward was probably going to get some jail time.

"We'll deal with that when it comes Colonel" Winry said as her head shot up to look at him "But if you don't realize it right now I want to take that gun and shoot you where you stand." She stood up and walked over in front of him "I know you were trying to protect him but you almost tore my entire family apart AGAIN!" Her hand grazed across his cheek and he felt the sting to the bone.

He turned his face and lowered his head "I deserved that. But your right I was only trying to protect him." He looked up into Winry's eyes "I know better than to keep you in the dark anymore and I am truly sorry."

She walked back over to her husband "Edward" she stopped "Promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

He smiled a huge smile "As long as you're around you have nothing to worry about." Then his lips met hers and it was like their first kiss all over again.

"Can we all eat now" Izumi was trying to get everyone's attention off what all had just taken place "WE HAVE PLENTY, GRAB A PLATE AND DIG IN EVERYBODY!"

Edward took Winry's hand and led her away from everyone else he stopped and turned to face her then placed his hand on her stomach "I actually gave you another child." He smiled as he rubbed her stomach.

"Mmm Hmm" she smiled a bright smile then looked in his amber eyes "I'm so sorry Ed I thought the only way to protect myself and the baby was to-."

"Get rid of me" He bent down in front of her flat tummy "But I promise you and this baby I won't let anything happen to either of you this time." He stood up and pulled her into a hug "I understand how scared you are Winry." He leaned back and kissed her forehead "We'll get through this together."

"What if you have to do jail time?"

"Then all our friends will be there to help you till I get home." He looked over her shoulder at all their friends that were standing there staring at them "Just look" She turned around and they all smiled and waved "See you're not alone." He gave her a smirk "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go kick Shinji's ass for trying to move in on you before I was even in the ground a week."

"EDWARD ELRIC" she yelled.

"I'm just kidding" he smiled as he led her back to Izumi's and Izumi looked at both of them as they walked up.

"Are you two better now." She asked scowling at Edward.

"Yeah, I think we're good" He looked at Winry and she shook her head yes.

"Alright then" Izumi reared her foot around and kicked Edward square in the face and set him flying into the wall "DON'T YOU EVERY TRY TO TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT AGAIN MY STUPID PUPIL! NEXT TIME JUST ASK ME!" she cracked her knuckles "I'LL KILL YOU!" she turned to Winry "Come dear let's get you something to eat" as Edward laid there with his leg twitching in the air.

"You okay Ed?" Sig asked walking by him.

"Just peachy" Edward wheezed out as Al ran over to help him up. Edward looked at Al after he helped him up "This has been a hell of a day Al."

"Don't even mention it brother because I'd really like to forget it." Al helped Edward limp over to the table and sat him down "Why do you always have to piss teacher off Ed."

"I really don't know how I do it, I guess it just comes natural." He said rubbing his head then he decided to screw with his little brother "Do I know you?" he said looking at Al.

"ED YOU BETTER BE FUCKING WITH ME OR I"LL KILL YOU!" Al yelled as Edward fell over backward laughing.

"You are such an ass sometimes Ed." Al stomped off and Edward yelled after him "I love you little brother."

Al waved back over his shoulder "Yeah, Yeah I love you too you crazy fuck."

Edward got up and walked over to Winry and put his arms around her waist standing behind her he whispered in her ear "Hey baby daddy wants to take you to heaven."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and smiled up at him "Only if momma gets to ride on top again." Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and gawked at them in horror. Edward looked at everyone and got a surprised look on his face "What?" He gestured to WInry "I can't help myself."

Izumi shook her head "Get the hell out of here you two and do what you have to so the rest of us can finish eating without throwing up."

Sig bumped Izumi's arm with his "Hey that sounds fun."

She smiled at him "Later dear." He gave her a pouty face and shoved a fork full of food in his mouth as he watched her ass as she walked away.

Lolly bumped Al's arm and giggled "Hee hee" then she winked at him "Hey Al that does sound fun. Remember the closet at the reception." She made a kissy face at him.

AL got a horrified look as he remembered "AHHHH, DON'T REMIND ME YOU SICK WOMAN!" he turned and stormed off into the house.

Edward had led Winry into the house to the back bedroom as she walked in he stopped and closed the door and locked it. Staring at her seductively he walked towards her "Are you ready?" he asked sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her lips again and again and again. Then leaning back he smiled "See I'd rather be dead than never do this again." He bent down and scooped her into his arms and walked her to the bed laying her down slowly and laying over her he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes "I could drowned in your eyes."

"Ed" she said shyly "How do you always know what to say to make me melt in your arms?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I just speak the truth Winry." He stared into her eyes moving closer to her lips as he kissed them gently while running his hand up her side. She could feel herself losing control every time he touched her as he draped her neck with kisses.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Okay were headed for the home stretch let's see if things can turn around or will there be more chaos?

Ties of friendship Chap.19

An hour later Edward and Winry lay next to each other in bed. They could hear everyone outside having a good time and Edward smiled to himself as he leaned his head down and kissed her forehead.

"Edward" Winry gazed up at him "I love being you're wife" She began to run her finger down his chest to his abdomen "And I especially love being you're lover."

"Winry" He grinned at her "You're my everything." He knew their friends would be leaving soon for the train station to head back to Central "I think we should go say goodbye to everyone."

They got up and got dressed going back outside everyone stared at them "So did you guys accomplish what you meant to." Shinji grinned at Edward and Edward gave him a narrow eyed look.

"Hey I still owe you an ass kicking for moving in on my wife and I wasn't even cold in the ground." He winked at Shinji.

"You can't blame me she's a hot woman you idiot so don't leave her again or I just might win her over." Shinji winked at Winry and she giggled.

Edward grabbed a glass full of water "I want to make a toast" He held it up "This is to good friends" He thought a minute "No to great friends." Everyone drank to that as Mustang walked over to Edward and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Fullmetal" He smirked "I'm sorry the name just fits you and I'm used to calling you that." His head lowered as he began to speak to Edward and Winry "I'm sorry again that I put you two through this. It was the only way but, I never expected you to try to off yourself and that your wife would feel that way." He raised his eyes to theirs "You two have been through so much lately I didn't think this would be that difficult. But it almost ended one of you and again I am sorry for that."

"Colonel" Winry smiled slightly "I am truly glad Edward has someone like you to look out for him. But remember he's not the only one involved anymore there's two of us now."

Mustang smiled and nodded towards her stomach "Soon to be three" He turned and waved over his shoulder "I'll keep that in mind next time. Now if you'll excuse me I have a train to catch." Turning around "I'll see you in a couple of days Edward remember your trial starts on Monday."

"I'll be there." Edward told him as he walked off.

Later that night Edward lay in bed thinking of how this trial was going to turn out. _'What if I get life? I'll never see my child except across from a prison table on visiting.'_ He looked at Winry sleeping next to him '_And Winry what will happen to her? She'll waste her life married to a man behind bars.' _ He knew he had to quit thinking like this and as scooted down in the bed to go to sleep Winry rolled over and searched her husband's face and she could tell he was troubled.

"Edward don't worry please everything will be fine." she put her arm over his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah you're right." He closed his eyes and dozed off but his dreams were haunted by that night and he woke up in a cold sweat. '_OH COOOME ON! I have a train to catch in the morning. I NEED SLEEP!' _He thought sitting up and putting his head in his hands. But it was no use he couldn't sleep so he got up and went into the living room where he sat till the sun came up.

Three days later Edward walked into the courtroom dressed in his light blue long sleeve shirt, black tie, and black leather pants with his hair pulled up in a ponytail. He sat as the prosecutor opened the proceedings with his opening statement. Edward's attorney got up and in his opening statement he said that they would prove that Edward did the only thing humanly possible to save his wife. The jury was selected and they all sat and listened intensely as the first witness was called

"Colonel Roy Mustang please take the stand." Mustang testified that he witnessed the deceased ganging up on the defendant and his friend one day and that Edward had no choice but to defend himself. But that he had stopped Edward from hitting any of them.

The next witness for the defense shocked everyone "We call Alex Walston for the defense." Alex began to tell a story that started two years earlier. He didn't hold anything back as he told how he and his friends started a fire in a building that killed two people. He also told them that Leo had planned a burglary of a store where the owner was shot but he lived. Then he told them about the rape the semester before and how Leo had raped the girl while he held her legs and the others helped also. Alex laid out a trail of destruction that him and his friends had done. Then he told them about the night Leo had planned the rape of Winry and how he wanted to get back at Edward. He also told the jury that Leo had planned on killing her at the last minute. Alex looked at the judge and with remorse told the judge after finding out Winry was pregnant the day before he tried to stop Leo but he got his ass beat by them.

"The defense calls Mrs. Winry Elric" Winry took the stand and began to tell the jury how everything had unfolded with the harassment then the attack. She told them how Del'quan told her that his knife would cut through her throat like butter. As she spoke Edward's jaw tightened and his fist clinched. The defense then showed the jury the pictures of her injuries that Lieutenant Hawkeye had taken at the hospital. Winry began to break down as she talked about losing their child and the beating she took that night and her attempted suicide afterwards. The jury watched Edward as he sat there with such control while his wife described that night. Edward watched the jury as they passed around the pictures of her injuries because he didn't want anyone to see her that way.

The judge called for a recess till the next day because he wanted to go over all the testimony for the day. He knew this wasn't an easy case to rule on with Edward being such a good soldier and upstanding citizen. But he didn't want to miss anything because this case was a delicate one and they could only try Edward for Del'quan White's murder because they couldn't find the other bodies. Del'quan had no family he was a ward of the state and he had went to college at age eighteen to get financial aid to support himself.

That night Leo Hartman's parents came to see Edward's attorney. They wanted to help Edward but they also wanted to bury their son so they asked the attorney to ask Edward where his body was. Edward not wanting to give up anything told then exactly what he told the cop Paul that they were still in the hallway when he rushed his wife to the hospital.

The judge asked Mustang about when the explosion happened at the prison and why they thought Edward was dead. Knowing he was lying Mustang told the judge on the phone that it was a case of mistaken identity? The judge wanted him to explain it in court the next day and Mustang agreed to take the stand again.

Today was the day the jury had waited for it was the day Edward was going to take the stand. They were all on pins and needles to hear his side of the story. Mustang was recalled first and armed with Edward and James' mug shots he explained to the jury that when he identified the body he hadn't paid that much attention to the automail because he thought someone under his command had been killed. Then he showed the jury the mug shots and how much they looked alike and explained that it was an honest mistake.

Mustang stepped down "Mr. Edward Elric to the stand." Edward sat down and looked over at the jury there was no expression on his face as the prosecutor started asking him questions. He began by telling them about the day he was asleep in the car and Winry waking him up and her being so unsettled. As he began to tell his story everyone could see the jurors faces change. When he got to the night of the attack he told it with such emotion that he and some other jurors were crying especially when he got to the part about finding out she had lost their child. He also told them about the emotional breakdown that his wife had and her almost taking her life. Then he told them that it was probably his fault because he didn't deal with emotions very well. At the end of his testimony the prosecutor asked him if he had meant to kill them "I don't think I meant to kill them but at that point I wasn't thinking clearly after seeing him touch my wife where he did. I really don't remember even running at him it's all just a blur in my head. I didn't know they were dead till everyone told me they were."

"Mr. Elric who disposed of the bodies?" The prosecutor asked slyly.

"I don't know they were all still in the hallway when I lifted my wife up and took her to the hospital." Edward said coldly.

"Mr. Elric your paperwork I have in my hand says you were out of town at Briggs that night and you had been there for a week. Do you care to tell us how you were in town that night?"

Edward looked directly at the jury "My wife wanted to go to that dance thinking it would be her last one before the baby came. I came back into town that night without the Colonel's permission. He didn't even know I was here till he got the phone call from the hospital." Then his head lowered "Maybe it was a bad choice but, if I wouldn't have been there my wife probably wouldn't have been here today and this whole trial might have been for something else." He looked at the prosecutor with a stone face "Maybe you'd be prosecuting her murderers."

"Thank you Mr. Elric" The prosecutor replied.

Edward's defense attorney stood up "I have someone to call I think the court would like to hear. It will set a pattern on the behavior of the deceased Leo Hartman." He turned around and waved him up "I call Mr. Hartman to the stand." There was uproar in the court for a minute till the judge told everyone to settle down.

Mr. Hartman took the stand and told the jury about the years of abuse he and his wife took from their son. He explained that his son put his wife in the hospital once and broke his arm. He told them Leo was a very disturbed child and adolescent and they figured that one day his criminal activity would either kill him or put him away for life. Then he looked over at Edward "I'm just sorry that this young man and his wife were the victims of such a vicious attack by our son but we're glad he was able to defend her. Other victims weren't so lucky to have someone that could take on our son and his band of thugs. So I think in my opinion this young man had a right to defend himself and his wife I just wish his child would have lived." The uproar in the courtroom went crazy as the judge banged his gavel and yelled for everyone to quiet down. He called for a recess for the day and to let the jury go over the evidence and testimony.

The jury went over everything with a fine tooth comb they even took in to consideration Leo's father's testimony. They went back over Alex and Winry's testimony and they all agreed that Edward acted in self-defense.

Juror #3 "I believe he acted in self-defense but with his martial arts training he's a human weapon."

Juror #6 "I agree he should have held back some."

Juror # 8 "I believe he was so out of his mind he didn't realize."

Juror # 12 "So we all agree he acted in self-defense but with his training he should have been in more control." They all nodded in agreement "Alright then let's get this over with."

They contacted the judge with their verdict and court reconvened. The judge looked at Alex "Mr. Walston your admission to all your crimes past and present means you are to be taken into custody to be sentenced at a later date." Juror #3 raised their hand.

"Yes juror # 3 you have something to say?" The judge turned his chair towards the panel.

"Yes sir we the jury think Alex Walston should be sentenced to one year for his crimes. After that he should be on probation. It seems Mr. Walston has seen the error of his ways and he acted against his friends in this last crime."

"Alright then I guess the jury has spoken then." Turning back to Alex, " the jury finds you guilty of past crimes and sentences you to one year in prison." He banged his gavel "Sentencing to start today." He then looked at Edward "Mr. Elric please stand."

Winry felt her heart sink as Edward stood up she knew that this was going to be bad. But she had hoped that everyone's testimony was heard and that it would make a difference. She swallowed hard and held her breath as the judge began to speak. She reached over and grabbed Lolly's hand and squeezed so hard Lolly thought her hand was going to fall off.

"Mr. Elric the jury finds you guilty of involuntary man slaughter with extenuating circumstances and temporary insanity." The judge looked through the papers the raised his eyebrow "It seems with your martial arts training the jury thought you could have held back some." He dropped the papers to the desk and folded his hands in front of his face "I personally think you did everything you could but you were pushed into a corner by the deceased victims thanks to the testimony of Leo Hartman's father." The judge stopped and thought for a minute then he sighed "I know you've been through hell and your wife has too so I'm taking into consideration your outstanding military record, the testimony of Colonel Roy Mustang on your behavior and military career under his command." Looking Edward in the eye "I'm sentencing you to seven months in a military prison and after that you're to be on five year's probation." He banged his gavel as everyone in the court room started to breathe again.

Edward looked at his attorney surprised "I only have to do seven months?" The attorney turned and smiled "Yeah seven months kid that's it."

Winry walked up and smiled a huge smile "Seven months we can do right Edward?" she lowered her eyes to her stomach and he smiled.

"Yeah I can do it standing on my head." Reaching over the barrier he hugged her and kissed her forehead as the police came over and cuffed him.

Alex and Edward were in the same holding cell as Edward turned to him "Thanks Alex for all your help."

Feeling that he hadn't done enough Alex turned to Edward "I'm just sorry I couldn't do more Edward." He lowered his head "I'm also sorry about your baby."

Edward looked up at Alex and smiled "Winry's pregnant again."

Alex feeling happy for Edward and Winry still felt bad about the life that was lost "That's awesome Edward."

"Listen Alex you did everything you could to help. Maybe we just weren't meant to have that baby." Edward wondering if he was just trying to convince himself of that or if he truly believed it.

For the next seven months Edward was the model prisoner only kicking people's asses that needed it. He helped Boris and Frank learn basic alchemy even though he couldn't do it he talked them through the steps, they wanted to turn their lives around when they got out and help people the way he did.

Winry came to visit him every other weekend and he watched as her belly got bigger and he hoped he'd be out before the baby came. Shinji and Hiyori came every weekend so Hiyori could remind Edward what a DUMBASS he was trying to kill himself. Lolly had gotten a job as a nurse's assistant at the prison and her goal was to find new additions to her LOVE CLOSET and it seemed Edward was now on that list he had to let her down easy though. He told her if anything ever happened to Winry she'd be the girl for him but he also informed her that if anything did happen to Winry she would be the first one he suspected. Heinkel and Darius had made a deal with Colonel Mustang that they would move back to Central and keep an eye on Niki till she finished college.

Having only a month left on his sentence Edward started thinking about James and how he needed to get him a headstone when he got out. Alex and Edward became friends and Edward told him he'd speak at his probation hearing but Alex felt he deserved whatever they were giving him.

Paul the cop came to pick Edward up that day when he got out "He kid, get your ass in the car I have to get you somewhere quickly." Edward raised an eyebrow at that then got in the car.

"What the hell's going on Paul?" he asked wondering what the big hurry was.

"I-It's your wife I've been keeping an eye on her for you. But last night all your friends rushed her to the hospital." He sped around the corner with his siren going "I think she went into LABOR!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Edward screamed then turning to him "HURRRRY UP!"

As he was driving recklessly through the streets Paul complimented Edward's friends "You know you really have some good friends. The dutch-boy guy and your brother carried her out of the house and there were five girls panicking behind them stumbling down the stairs." He made a sharp turn and there was a truck coming straight at them.

"AHHHHH! LOOOK OUT!" Edward yelled grabbing on to the dashboard.

"I got it kid" Paul smiled slightly as he continued searching the road for people not listening to his siren. The hospital came into view and he drove up and slammed on his brakes and did a 180 as he parked the car. Edward opened the door and fell out of the car as he tried to stand and run at the same time he tripped through the emergency room doors and ran down the hall.

He then saw Al in the waiting room "ALLLL!" Al turned and smiled at him "Hey brother you're here just in time." He patted Edward's shoulder "Well I mean in time for everything afterwards."

Edward gave Al a puzzled look "Afterward?"

Al smiled and pushed him towards the door "Go on and see your son you idiot." Edward smiled '_A son? I have a son, I HAVE A SON!' _He yelled in his head as he walked to the door and opened it looking in he saw Winry resting in bed and he walked over to the little bassinet by the bed and there was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. Smiling to himself he picked his son up and stared at him as he sat in the chair next to Winry's bed.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Well it's been real.

Ties of friendship Chap.20

Winry opened her eyes the next morning hearing the baby fussing she looked over to see Edward cradling his son in his arms with the baby's face close to his "Ssssh little man you're gonna wake up mommy."

She smiled watching him then sat up "Mommy's up and he's probably hungry."

Looking over at her he smiled "You did great Winry, He's beautiful." Edward walked over and handed her the baby and she began to breast feed him.

"Wow, he was hungry wasn't he?" Sitting on the bed next to her he watched his son get his fill of milk. Then she smiled at him "You want to try to burp him?" Edward reached out and she showed him where to place the baby and how to pat him. Then next thing Edward knew his son had threw up on him "Ahh." Smiling he turned and grabbed a towel and Winry giggled "Oh you think that's funny?" he grinned.

"Yes it's funny trying to watch you deal with a little person you don't have control over." She flashed him a bright smile.

"I see you think I can't handle this?" He said jokingly.

She laughed and pointed at his shirt "Well Mr. Elric I do believe you have throw up down the back of your shirt."

"Alright….ALRIGHT I do believe I haven't got this down but it's my first time so bear with me." He handed his son to Winry and stripped his shirt off. Winry being in a playful mood "Nice abs babe but I don't think the baby's going to care."

"Well if he throws up now I can just wash it off." He over and kissed her forehead.

Smiling up at him "So you're just going to walk around shirtless?" turning he walked to the door and opened it "AL!" AL came to the door and Edward said something to him and fifteen minutes later Al came through the door and handed him another shirt.

Al Laughed turning to Edward "This time put the towel over your shoulder brother."

"Yeah, yeah." waving over his shoulder to Al.

A few minutes later the door opened and Shinji stuck his head in slowly "Hey you idiot can we come in and see the little one?"

Winry nodded and smiled "Mmm Hmm." Everyone piled into the little room and got a look at the baby while he lay sleeping in the bassinet until Shinji decided to hold him "Boy he's a little thing huh?"

"DON'T CALL HIM LITTLE!" Edward fumed.

"I'm just saying for a baby he's little idiot." Shinji said in baby voice staring at him.

"Alright you Dumbass pass him down here." Hiyori was holding her hands out and Shinji passed him to her.

The door burst open "Hey ya Edward" Ling waved as he entered with Mei and Lan fan in tow behind him. Edward's eyes narrowed as he walked up in front of Ling and threw a punch at him but Lan Fan caught Edward's hand in front of Ling's face. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU SHOW UP HERE AFTER WANTING TO MAKE MY WIFE AN EMPRESS WHEN I'M NOT EVEN IN THE GROUND TWO DAYS."

"I'm sorry Edward I was just trying to help." Ling said dancing around so Edward couldn't hit him again.

Al looked over "MEI!"

Lolly looked over "Who the hell is this AL!" Niki popped her knuckles "Yeah Al, Who's Mei?" Al never knew Niki had a crush on him and now he probably never would.

"ALPHONSE, WHO ARE THESE HUSSIES?" Mei took a fighting stance and pulled out her kunai knives.

Niki and Lolly both took stance "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN HUSSIES YOU BITCH!"

Edward decided he'd had enough of the yelling in the room "SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE YOU UPSET THE BABY!" he looked at Al "You better fix this quick little brother."

Hiyori handed the baby back to Shinji "Come outside you DUMBASSES and I'll kick the shit out of ALL OF YOU!"

Al realizing this was completely out of control grabbed Mei around the waist and pulled her out the door into the hall. Niki crossed her arms in front of her chest "Well I see she's a pussy." Lolly threw her hair over her shoulder "Kicking her ass would have been fun." Edward shook his head at both of them "You guys really don't know who you're dealing with." Both of them turning to him, "DOES IT REALLY MATTER!"

Walking over to Shinji Edward took the baby and the girls lost all interest in their fight "Oh my gosh look at that cute adorable face." Niki smiled at the baby as Edward showed them. Lolly was ooing and aweing at him and making scrunched up faces and talking baby talk to him. Mashiro and Lisa walked forward "So what are you going to name him?" Edward looked over at Winry and she shrugged her shoulders "We haven't really talked about it."

Everybody had to put their two cents in Mashiro laughed "Why not Squishy? Because he's squishy..HA HA." Everyone just stopped and looked at her as Lisa smacked her "You can't name a baby Squishy you moron." Shinji examined the baby's face "Hmm" he put his hand on his chin "I would say Ichigo but I already know someone with that name." Niki busted in "I like Annikin" she blushed "After his favorite aunt." Lolly hip butted her out of the way and walked forward "Well since I'm going to be babysitting all the time I know what his nickname is…it's BLOW POP!"

Edward's head snapped around "Lolly…I don't think so!" she gave him a pouty face. Hiyori jumped up "I know Yumichika." She face-palmed "Oh shit I forgot that names taken." Winry raised her hand "Uh…excuse me but the baby's not Japanese." Al and Mei entered the room again "Al what do you think about a name?" Edward turned asking him.

"I really don't know brother but I like the name Justin." He said shyly knowing Edward would probably hate it but he couldn't believe it when both Edward and Winry yelled "YES THAT'S IT!"

"REALLY?" Al said excitedly looking at both of them "So I named the baby?"

WInry smiled at him "Yes Al" she yelled for everyone to listen up "Our sons name is Justin Edward Elric." Edward smiled at her and he picked his son up.

"So what do you think of your name son?" the baby cooed and everyone laughed and started ooooing and aweing over him again as they passed him around the room. Shinji motioned for Edward when he got him "Hey daddy I think baby made a stinky." Handing him back to Edward.

"Oh what's the matter Uncle Shinji can't change a diaper?" Edward put the baby down and changed him one handed "There daddy's done."

Winry was amazed "Where'd you learn that?" he smiled at her "Come on I do have a younger brother."

Sitting there watching their friends Edward smiled to himself _'My good friends all would stand next to me at anytime.' _All of them were passing the baby around until Dr. Woods came in and informed them visiting hours were over. She turned to Edward "Nice to see you back to yourself Mr. Elric."

"Thanks Doc and thank you for helping with the baby." Edward said smiling at her as he walked down the hall with Shinji and Al.

When they got to Pinako's house she walked up and gave Edward a big hug "Good to have you home son." He smiled down at the old woman "Good to be home Granny."

Edward sat in his room that night staring at the bassinet and the baby stuff '_I can't believe all_ _this has happened and now were to this point. I HAVE A SON! WHOOO HOOO!'_ he jumped in the air and coming down he fell into the dresser and started laughing out loud.

Al knocked on the door "Brother, are you okay?" he asked opening the door and he stuck his head in around the door and saw Edward on the floor laughing. He walked in and just stared at his crazy ass brother and wondered what the hell he was laughing at.

Edward caught his breath and looking up "I'm fine Al just happy. Well ecstatically happy little brother."

Al walked over and sat on the bed "That's great Ed but I now have a decision to make." Edward's smile faded "Yeah what's that Al?"

"Mei has asked me to go back to Xing with her. I want to go but I also want to finish college." Al had a hard decision to make but his very smart brother was about to help him out.

"Do you want to go Al?" Edward questioned him as Al glanced up at Edward "Yes I do." Edward sighed then smiled slightly "Then go Al and you can always come back and finish school."

Al smiled widely "Really Brother you think I could really do that."

Edward walked over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder "Al life's too short to not do what you want to do. DO what makes YOU happy and the hell with the rest. If you want to be with Mei then go. I wish both of you the best and you have my blessing."

"Gee Ed thanks for you blessing and I don't want to be away from her any longer. I figured out that I love her Ed." Al stood up and called Mei in the room.

Edward walked over to her and gave her one of his demanding looks "LISTEN UP you obnoxious girl." Then his face softened as he smiled at Mei which caught her completely off guard "Make my brother happy Mei." Mei thinking she was going to have to argue with Edward was shocked at his attitude "Uh….Thanks Ed" she looked at Al "I will." Edward pulled her into hug and she didn't know what to think about that "I know you will Mei."

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Winry screamed as Edward cheered her on.

"Yes you can Winry."He smiled as he watched Pinako do her magic.

"Push Winry. Push hard girl." Pinako looked like she was waiting for a spring to go off as she sat there her hand on her chin and just staring in a place Edward thought no one would ever look.

Winry grabbed Edward by the front of the shirt and screamed "I WANT DRUUUUGS." Edward rubbed her head "You don't need them you can do this Winry." she pulled his face close to hers "ARE YOU THE ONE GIVING BIRTH EDWAAARD!"

He just smiled at her "Why no dear I'm not."

She started breathing again "THEN shut the HELL up!"

Justin had been sitting outside waiting for his father to come tell him if he had a brother or a sister but it seemed like it was taking forever so the four year old decided to go look through the window.

"AHHHHHH! SHIIIIIIIT!" Winry screamed as she grabbed the couch and dug her nails into it.

"Here it comes Winry I can see the head." Pinako said moving closer.

Edward smiled "You hear that WInry she sees the head." He tried to comfort his wife as best he could. They had made the decision to have the baby at home because they both had just graduated from college and Edward had just started at the investigations department for the military.

"Push again Winry HARD!" Pinako yelled and Winry pushed so hard she thought her eyes were going to bulge out. Then she looked up and saw Edward's face as he was looking down where PInako was.

"WHAT? WHAT IS SOMETHING WRONG?" then she heard the smack and the cry.

"I-It's a girl Winry" Edward smiled at her and kissed her forehead "You did it we got our girl."

Winry looked over at the window "Uh Edward" She put her finger up and pointed to the horrified face staring in.

Edward walked over and opened the door and went outside and picked his son up "Well son did you see that miracle of birth?" His son just nodded his head.

"You have a SISTER." Edward said throwing his son in the air and catching him. Justin just laughed as his father caught him. Seeing that Pinako had cleaned Winry up some Edward walked Justin in.

"Hey little man" Winry smiled at her son "DO you want to see your sister?" Justin smiled and shook his head vigorously.

Justin was amazed at the little person they called his sister as he put his hand out and she grabbed his finger and he laughed looking at his father.

Winry looked at Edward "What are we going to name her?" He shrugged his shoulders and thought then he smiled "What about Sara Trisha Elric?" the baby giggled and he stuck his face down to hers "You like it huh?" He started talking baby talk "Yeees, Sara Trisha Elric is such a pretty name."

Winry looked up "Edward stop talking that way please." He straightened up "I'm sorry baby but she's so cute I can't help myself."

As Edward sat outside on the porch he realized all the crap and the good that had happened that led them to this moment in time and the friends that had helped them through it all. _'Sacrifices are what we make them and sometimes we have to sacrifice the things we love most. But that doesn't mean those things aren't important it's just that we loved them so much we didn't care what we did. Friends are worth the sacrifice also sometimes, your friends sacrifice for you and you would do the same for them. If we all just didn't give a shit this world would just be unrealistic and people would be meaningless. Friendships are the same way cherish them and let the other person know that you would sacrifice for them as they would for you. Sacrifice the time to talk to them if they don't listen or pay attention to you it's not worth ending a friendship over. A little sacrificing goes a long way in a good friendship and if it doesn't and they don't want to be friends anymore than at least you know you took the time to make that small sacrifice to save it.'_

Looking down the street he saw the group of their friends coming over for the get together they had planned today. But now they would be surprised to see the new addition to their family. Edward knew anytime he needed his friends were there for him and anytime they needed him he was there for them no matter what.


End file.
